Heladas noches de verano
by Scorpio251095
Summary: Tras creer que había perdido a su amigo, Jack se encuentra nuevamente con Hiccup con la ayuda de Eros, un espíritu que es más un hermano que un amigo por el apoyo que le brindo el tiempo que su alma decayó. El reencuentro entre Jack y Hiccup sera algo que los guardianes tendrán que evaluar, los vikingos presenciar y Eros empujar para que lleguen a la solución de un problema vital.
1. Prologo

HOLI 3 lamento la demora, mi intención era subir el prologo antes de entrar a clases, pero...bueno, me esperan días muy ajetreados en la universidad (literal xD) entonces probablemente deje los otros fics en hiatus. Unicamente continuare este y el de Four Seasons que son como un respiro relajante para mi (?) :') y espero que tambien para ustedes.

En fin, pasemos a lo bueno -CHANCHANCHAAAAAN-

 **Aclaraciones** :

*Este fic es una secuela de "Frescos días de invierno" y se situa 5 años despues.

*Personajes de HTTYD y RoTG no me pertenecen

*Eros es un OC que representa al espiritu del amor y la atracción. Dos cosas que desempeñaran un papel MUUUUY importante en esta secuela 7u7 -ifyouknowwhatimeant-

 **Advertencias:**

Por ahora ninguna. A futuro habra roces de shonen-ai y contenido homosexual que podría llegar a ser explicito, en su momento se aclarara en que capitulo :')

LOS AMO, ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

 _ **Prologo**_

— ¡VAMOS CON TODO!

El grito de euforia que Brutacio soltó a su hermana fue la única señal que se necesito para que los gemelos fueran a la carga, intentando tumbar a Patán de su dragón para quitarlo de la competencia y que dejara de fastidiar con su pésimo coqueteo que dejaba caer sobre Brutilda. Astrid se encontraba en disputa con Patapez para que le regresara la oveja que cargaba su dragón y el público solo podía aclamar con emoción a la carrera de dragones donde se peleaba el desempate entre Astrid y los gemelos que iban a la carga.

— ¿Dónde demonios esta Hiccup?

—No lo sé, probablemente esté dando vueltas por las islas ¿volvieron a tener alguna discusión?

Estoico gruño con desdén al recordar la discusión que su hijo y él habían librado hace tan solo unas horas antes.

—Lo mismo de siempre me supongo— Bocón no hizo más que sonreír divertido sin tomar como algo extraño que padre e hijo discutieran. De hecho, si dejaran de hacerlo sería el día en que todo se viera patas arriba —Déjame ver ¿Qué fue esta vez? ¿El asunto de ser jefe o el de pedirle que te de nietos antes de que te mueras por necio?

A pesar de la expresión agria que el jefe dirigió a su mano derecha, Bocón no se retractaba de las preguntas que solo lograban divertir aun más los días que transcurrían en paz. Desde su punto de vista Hiccup se encontraba en una etapa donde no quería responsabilidades y solo quería que lo dejaran volar junto a su dragón en paz, algo parecido a lo que experimentaban los otros vikingos a su edad pero sustituyendo al dragón con armas y el vuelo con batalla. Pero la idea en si era la misma.

—Sigue con lo mismo

—Relájate Estoico, con el tiempo va a cambiar de idea. No te dirá que se equivoco pero al menos va a aceptar que su lugar está en tu silla junto con ella— señalo con la cabeza a la vikinga que ahora pasaba volando cerca de los espectadores para chocar sus manos con ellos y seguir con la celebración de su victoria.

—Si tanto está en su etapa rebelde ¿por qué no solo dice que no quiere asentar cabeza y tomar el liderazgo sin inventarse una mentira sobre un chico invisible?— el jefe vikingo resoplo sin abandonar la indignación y enojo que aún flotaba como tronco en un río al recordar la primera vez que Hiccup saco eso a colación en una de sus tantas discusiones que sucedieron dos años atrás.

—Quizá creyó que diciendo eso lo dejarías en paz.

— ¿Y sigue con la misma mentira por cinco años?

—Desde que te dijo son dos.

—Como sea— el jefe vikingo resoplo sin poder seguir con aquella conversación que solo provocaba jaquecas a su persona y burlas de su mejor amigo contra él —Si es solo una etapa, más le vale que la supere rápido. Ya es tiempo de que vaya dejando la aldea sobre sus hombros.

—No me extraña que se haya ido a volar de nuevo si lo dijiste con esas palabras.

— ¡Jack!

Norte tuvo cuidado en esquivar el rayo esquimal que el albino casi atinaba en su cabeza. Todo a su alrededor en ese enorme domo era de hielo, con muñecos de madera a tamaño real congelados y más de uno pintado con carbón para simular la cara de Pitch, una idea que le parecía mala al principio por los objetivos hostiles que Jack y Eros tenían en mente, pero que al final era más una comedia que algo preocupante.

Al otro lado del domo estaba el joven que buscaba. Girando su cayado y moviendo sus dedos congelados para calmar el segundo ataque que estuvo a punto de dirigir hacia el guardián mayor.

No le hacía mucha gracia ver a Jack y Eros usar su tiempo libre para entrenar como si fuera guerreros y no espíritus jóvenes y libres que debían aprovechar sus poderes de forma responsable, pero no ganaba nada sermoneándolos y más cuando se portaban como un par de críos rebeldes que sintonizaban sus objetivos en una discusión dos contra uno.

—Perdón, no te escuche entrar.

También sabía que eso era una mentira. Había llamado a la puerta más de tres veces para avisar de su presencia y si Jack seguía manteniendo esa falsa sonrisa que había aprendido a poner cuando se harto de que los guardianes le preguntaran como se sentía, bueno, no iba a presionarlo.

—Está bien chico, fue un buen tiro. ¿Has avanzado en controlar tus...habilidades? — aun se negaba a decir "ataques" o "técnicas de combate". No importaba cuanto lo dijeran, negaría su participación en otra batalla después de lo que sucedió en la última.

—Bien, ya puedo mantener la energía concentrada hasta mis codos por más tiempo y puedo atacar más veces que hace... — por un momento Jack pareció intentar desenterrar su reloj natural que estaba perdido para esos momentos —días, semanas supongo. Y Eros ya puede disparar sin apuntar antes. No tan rápido pero es mejor a depender de la vista.

—Hablando de Eros... — Norte miro a su alrededor, encontrándose solo con figuras congeladas en el suelo y algunas explosiones de hielo en puntos dispersos del domo — ¿Dónde está?

—Salió a pasear— no le dio mucha importancia al asunto cuando intento volver de hielo sus piernas al igual que sus manos —últimamente sale más que antes. Creo que es bueno.

— ¿Por qué no sales a-

—No quiero— y ahí estaba de nuevo aquel tono golpeado y triste que saco al espíritu de sus falsas sonrisas que parecían costarle cada vez más —Me refiero a que no puedo. Pitch aún esta rondando ahí afuera, tú mismo lo dijiste ¿no? Podría atacarnos en cualquier momento y Eros es más rápido que yo. Si lo ve puede avisarnos antes de que intente retomar su fuerza.

—Como sea, hoy tendremos una cena todos juntos. Espero que puedan dejar sus juegos de batalla para venir a comer.

—No son juego-

—Lo que tú digas ¿A dónde fue?

—Creo que a las islas que están al oeste...o al este— frunció el ceño al no poder ubicar algo tan simple como los puntos cardinales, pero Norte se mantuvo en silencio, dándole tiempo para que siguiera hablando. —Es donde vimos cazadores la otra vez. Siguen en el mismo lugar, dijo que quería ir a hacerles una pequeña visita y probar sus flechas nuevas que aturden enemigos.

—¿Los aturde o apenas va a probar eso?

—...bueno, a lo mucho te deja inconsciente.

Eso no le gusto más.

—¿Han estado practicando entre ustedes?

—De seguro vendrá para la noche— que Jack evitara el tema solo servía para aumentar las sospechas que Norte tenía acerca sobre los días de entrenamiento que ambos jóvenes tenían. Quería insistir en que dejaran de poner la batalla sobre sus hombros, pero no lograría nada hablándole a un iceberg andante.

—Le diré a conejo que vaya por él ¿quieres ir?

—No, no. Yo... — la voz del menor se fue apagando conforme volteaba su atención al muñeco congelado que tenía más cerca de él. Intentando absorber el frío que desprendía el hielo para derretirlo y que eso sirviera para su propio uso. —prefiero seguir practicando mientras llegan ¿si?

De nuevo, rehuía del mundo exterior. Sabía que era una etapa difícil o al menos eso creía, intentaba entenderlo para no hacerle las cosas más difíciles cuando Jack pocas veces pegaba parpados y cuando lo hacía, terminaba con temblores peores que Hade expuesta a los témpanos de hielo; aún tenía pesadillas sobre ese día y el llanto que intentaba esconder y Eros probaba sustituir con distracciones aburridas, no era algo que escapara de la atención de los guardianes que mantenían a salvo a ambos espíritus jóvenes que seguían rotos por dentro.

Otro asunto que no podía dejar pasar era la actitud pacífica que el arquero había desarrollado por Hada y Sandman. Aún no parecía dispuesto a ser amigable con él o Bunny, pero fue un alivio para todos cuando descubrieron lo fácil que era llevar el ritmo de Eros cuando Jack actuaba de intermediario; era como ver a un humano pequeño esperando por la autorización de su hermano mayor para hablar, aceptar o denegar las invitaciones, comidas y regalos que le daban luego de darle la bienvenida a la guarida.

No quería dudar de él, quería tenerla la misma confianza que Jack le tenía, pero le era imposible. No sospechaba de él, no tenía nada en su contra e incluso le agradaba. Pero cuando ambos intercambiaban miradas, el gran guardián sentía un extraño hormigueo que lo empujaba a intentar hundir su puño en la cabeza del arquero que parecía adivinar sus impulsos y se alejaba de él antes de que se dijeran un simple hola.

" _Es tímido. Quizá"_

Fue la única respuesta que había obtenido de Jack cuando dejo caer la duda en un tema banal que sostuvo con el menor sobre juguetes, arboles, nieve y el extraño odio que Eros parecía tener y contagiar hacia él.

" _Solo te lo estas imaginando"_

Fuera verdad o mentira, si era una etapa rebelde la que Eros atravesaba, Norte esperaba que se le pasara rápido y aprendiera a controlar ese resentimiento asesino que proyectaba hacia él.

Aster frunció el ceño al encontrarse en mitad de un extraño campo negro con cenizas alrededor. No era como lo recordaba y esperaba que el niñato al que buscaba no tuviera que ver con ese desastre donde los árboles parecían llorar en sus últimos segundos de vida antes de desmoronarse en cenizas que tapizaban el suelo como si esta fuera nieve de gran espesor.

Norte le había pedido que buscara a Eros para la famosa "comida-cena-convivencia" que organizo junto a hada para dar un nuevo intento de plática familiar sobre la situación en la que se encontraban. El preferiría dejar a los chicos mantenerse bajo el domo, entrenando todo lo que ellos les dieran la gana para matar el tiempo y esperar a que salieran cuando estuvieran listos; pero su opción no era muy popular con los demás.

—Hey granuja, no sé en donde diantres estas pero tienes que venir conmigo. Hoy habrá los tontos dulces que siempre le estas pidiendo a Jack.

Conejo avanzó más lento a cada metro que avanzaba en esa niebla provocada por el polvo y las bajas temperaturas. Al final aceptaron que los dragones solo tuvieron un mal guía durante su viaje y que ellos no habían tenido la culpa, pero sus instintos seguían advirtiéndole que huyera cuando se topaba con los enormes reptiles escupe fuego.

—¡BU!

Su naturaleza gano sobre la razón. El susto que Eros le metió fue suficiente para hacerlo saltar y dejar escapar un grito corto de sorpresa que le provoco una carcajada desde la rama donde se sostenía con sus rodillas.

—Baja de ahí, no es divertido.

—Ya voy mamá. Solo estaba explorando.

—¿Aquí? — lo miro con cara de pocos amigos pero viendo la curiosidad que el chico anteponía a su incomodidad natural que solía dejar salir cuando lo acompañaba...era preferible no soltar otro comentario mordaz para evitar un altercado verbal entre ambos.

—Si, hace unos días llegue y estaba bien. Todo verde y blanco, pero vivo— comenzó a caminar sin importarle que sus pies descalzos ahora estaban negros por la tierra. —y ahora ¡boom! Todo está muerto. Quería traer a Jack para que me diera su opinión pero quizá mostrarle un lugar muerto que antes estaba vivo no le ayude a levantar su ánimo.

—Ya lo creo. Incluso a mi me deprime.

—Eso es porque tú eres deprimente por tu cuenta, conejo. No necesitas la ayuda de nada ni nadie para hundirte en la miseria— se burlón sin medir sus palabras, algo que casi provoco una respuesta igual de cargada contra él. Y decía casi, porque un estruendo en el risco más cercano llamo la atención de ambos.

—Tenemos que irnos antes de-¡Hey! ¡EROS VUELVE AQUÍ!— Aster exclamo contra los dioses al ver que el chico flotaba de forma imprudente a donde las rocas se quejaban en una caída libre y el rugido de un dragón llegaba desde arriba. —¡VEN ACA CABEZA HUECA! — pese a tenerlo cerca, Bunny noto lo ido que se encontraba cuando intento sujetarlo y el arquero se le resbalo de sus garras como si fuera atraído por una fuerza magnética a la parte superior del risco. —¡¿Eros?!

El nombrado se limito a voltear a medio vuelo, indicándole que guardara silencio con su dedo y retomando su camino a la cima con una concentración que parecía cegarlo al punto que verlo volar era igual al magnetismo que muchos metales guardaban con algunas piedras valiosas.

No le quedo otra opción que seguirle el rastro sin perderlo de vista, era un rollo tener que cuidar a un espíritu que aparentaba tener más de dos cientos años y se comportaba como un chiquillo humano de diez. Podía mejorar su conducta si se esforzaba, el problema era que había ocasiones en que ni siquiera lo intentaba.

—¿Qué? — se detuvo cuando ambos quedaron en la cima del risco, ocultos entre arbustos que los separaban de un dragón color carbón que gruñía a donde el risco se precipitaba al mar.

Lo último que necesitaba era algún juego como "Escóndete que te atrapo"en el que Eros solía atraer dragones medianos para causar ciertos desastres a los guardianes pero nunca algo demoledor o peligroso.

 _Las cosas son más divertidas cuando no hay silencio_

Fue la excusa que dio cuando lograron sacar a uno de esos dragones y Norte lo había obligado a sentarse del otro lado de su escritorio como lo haría un padre con su hijo más problemático.

Si lanzaba alguna flecha en dirección a la enorme lagartija sería el colmo.

Pero entonces sucedió algo más extraño, y eso fue el silencio del castaño y un extraño jadeo de sorpresa que se le escapó al ver mejor al vikingo que luchaba de forma penosa contra el dragón que lo golpeaba con su cuarto delantero como si intentara darle pequeños golpes en la cabeza.

Bunny intento encontrar algún sentido a aquella escena que parecía dejar sin aliento a Eros, quería desenredar su confusión e intentar recordar donde había visto a ese dragón antes, pero no tuvo tiempo a pensar en eso. Cuando más se distrajo, Eros ya salía de su escondite para plantarse a un lado de ambos y articular dos palabras que parecían algún soplo hecho por el viento.

—Estabas...muerto.

El vikingo frunció el ceño al encajar las piezas del rompecabezas que Aster comprendió como si alguien le soltara una bofetada en el rostro. Nunca pudo ver bien al famoso amigo por el que Eros y Jack habían cambiado, pero con el golpe seco que el arco dio en el suelo fue como un chasquido a la realidad.

" _Es inestable"_

" _No, no lo es"_

Clavo sus ojos en el arquero que seguía gesticulando en busca de las palabras correctas para expresar lo que sus ojos ahora centelleaban. A bunny le costaba diferenciar si era alegría, alivio, odio, ira, tristeza o desesperación. Con solo verlo unos segundos su cabeza le dio vueltas como cabra loca y su vientre dejo una sensación muy desagradable, similar a beber la sustancia más asquerosa que uno pueda imaginarse.

Esperaba que Eros no sintiera lo mismo, no le desagradaba lo suficiente para desearle algo así.

—¿Eros, verdad? — el vikingo se precipito a caminar en dirección a ellos, estirando su mano a señal de saludo y con una enorme sonrisa que solo aumento el ambiente asfixiante.

Por un momento Aster considero sacar su boomerang para golpearlo todas las veces que fueran necesarias con tal de que no volviera a sonreír.

—Cuanto tiempo-

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el rugido que su compañero soltó a sus espaldas. Tumbando al chico con su cola y evitando que un extraño objeto volador le diera en la cara. Cuando Bunny aguzo mejor su vista se dio cuenta que era su boomerang y un escalofrió desagradable volvió a recorrer su cuerpo al ver que tenía su brazo estirado para recuperar su arma.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento lo había lanzado o apuntado siquiera.

—¡¿ "Cuanto tiempo"?! — Eros al fin reacciono, quizá no lo suficiente para tomar su arco o formar una flecha, pero si para sujetar una de las puntas que se formaba antes que el cuerpo de sus armas y que ahora lanzaba en dirección a ellos como si fueran rocas arrojadas con una honda. Podían no ser precisas pero vaya que tenían fuerza. —¡Tu deberías estar muerto! ¡Todos te vimos cayendo en el fuego! ¡JACK TE BUSCO Y NO ESTABAS POR NINGUN LADO! — conforme gritaba y lanzaba sus municiones improvisadas, el humano las esquivaba lo mejor que podía con la ayuda de su dragón. —¡JACK ESTA DESTROZADO Y ROTO, ¡¿Y TU LO ÚNICO QUE PUEDES DECIR ES "CUANTO TIEMPO"!?

Por un momento Aster intento sujetar al espíritu que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para apuñalar al vikingo con una de sus puntas. Y si había sobrevivido a una explosión del tamaño de una montaña, no considero oportuno que muriera por obra de una punta afilada que blandía un chiquillo furioso sin puntería ni gracia.

Justo cuando se estiro a sujetarlo del tobillo y el dragón parecía dispuesto a disparar fuego en su contra, el arquero tacleo a su oponente y fue entonces que prorrumpió en un llanto digno de un bebe recién nacido.

— ¡CREIMOS QUE HABÍAS MUERTO!

Y eso fue lo último entendible para ambos. El chico pareció transmitirle un saludo junto con una disculpa al inclinar la cabeza hacia él. Algo que Aster interpretó como respeto y no le sentó nada mal. Ahora que Eros se había calmado y se limitaba a llorar y restregar sus mocos en la extraña armadura del vikingo, el enojo incongruente que lo embargo minutos antes desaparecía sin dejar rastro y le dejaba solo con una sensación de ternura y desconsuelo al ver que Eros seguía llorando.

—Bueno— se aclaro la garganta al pensar que era una lástima ver al espíritu del amor llorando y que se compadeciera de él fue suficiente para que intentara cambiar la plática a otro rumbo que no lo llevara a tratarlo como Hada lo hacía. —Ahora que terminaste tu berrinche asesino de-

—¡Es cierto! — pese al llanto que soltaba, la sonrisa que Eros mostró era una tan radiante que solo dejaba a su pañuelo humano con muchas preguntas que no podía alcanzar a formular por lo mucho que parecían interrumpirlo con la peor de las intenciones.

Primero un boomerang, luego flechas, seguían mocos y ahora daba paso una extraña emoción incontrolable que levanto al arquero en un santiamén.

—¡Jack tiene que verte! ¡Va a ponerse como loco cuando te vea!

—¿Sabes donde esta? — Se apuro a interrumpirlo antes de que siguiera hablando en tropel sin dejar descanso a que él intercambiara una correcta comunicación entre ellos —todo este tiempo yo-

—Si, si. Solo ha salido dos o tres veces de la guarida, ya está de ermitaño por cosas deprimentes como la muerte, el miedo y más cosas que no tenemos tiempo de discutir— Eros movió la mano como si espantara una mosca e ignoro las advertencias que ahora Aster comenzaba a lanzar en su contra.

—Aguarda un minuto niñato. Primero tenemos que avisar a Norte— corto su entusiasmo al ver que Eros ya sujetaba el brazo del mayor como si pensara en lanzarlo desde su ubicación hasta la posición en la que se encontraba su guarida escondida. —No puedes solo presentarte con un humano en tierra sagrada, dejaría de ser un lugar seguro para todos y sabes el tiempo que nos tomo poder consagrarlo. Por algo Pitch no ha puesto un pie allá.

El entusiasmo bajo de nivel en el rostro del arquero y su silencio fue aprovechado por el guardián que volvía a la carga.

—Eso explica porque nunca pudimos dar con él— incluso el humano parecía sorprendido y desanimado aunque algo asombrado por la explicación que dejaba claro porque nunca había encontrado a su amigo a pesar de sus constantes búsquedas asistidas por sus amigos que estaban al tanto de sus intenciones.

—Correcto. Primero tenemos que hablar con Norte, los guardianes e intentar sacar a Jack de ahí, suponiendo que sea buena idea.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso?

Tanto jinete como dragón fruncieron el ceño por la posibilidad que Aster había propuesto, pero eso no dejo que el guardián se echara para atrás...por más repelús que los dragones le provocaran, era más importante ese tema que su propio pellejo.

—No te lo tomes a mal, chico. Pero tú no tuviste que soportar a estos dos sacos que no se animaron a salir de su habitación en más de un mes. Te agradezco la ayuda que nos diste en su momento, nos salvaste el pellejo y te devolveremos el favor. Pero si Jack consigue ver adelante y tú vuelves, no creo que le agrade la posibilidad de perder de nuevo a su amigo-

—Su próxima pareja.

—Si, su próxima parej-espera ¿qué dijiste? — frunció el ceño y desvió su atención a Eros en el momento justo en que este sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Su próxima pareja, Hiccup.

El nombrado solo bajo la cabeza, con sus orejas rojas e intentando distraerse con su dragón, el pasto, sus trenzas o cualquier cosa que fuera más interesante y menos vergonzosa a lo que el chico a su lado le estaba diciendo a su compañero.

—Eros, es un humano.

—Y tu un conejo. Saberlo no me hace más inteligente ¿verdad?

Bunny sintió que su parpado le temblaba ante esa sonrisa socarrona y su humor no mejoraba por la risa que el vikingo reprimió.

—Eso no cambia las cosas. Vamos a avisarle a Norte, lo hablaremos con los guardianes y dependiendo de la situación en la que se encuentre Jack, veremos que debemos hacer. Son las reglas.

El arquero suspiro desanimado al perder en aquella conversación, al menos parecía entender la razón de que el guardián se portara de ese modo.

—Bien, sus reglas, sus métodos.

Antes de que Hiccup y el dragón reclamaran, Eros lo tomo del cuello de su armadura y despego con singular alegría que no escondió aún con el grito que logró sacar del vikingo por la vertiginosa altura lejos de su dragón.

—¡Pero yo no soy un guardián! ¡Y EN LA GUERRA Y EN EL AMOR TODO SE VALE!

Y tras soltar ese grito de "victoria", cruzo zumbando el cielo, llevándose a rastras al vikingo que intentaba calmar a su dragón inquieto que intentaba volar a una buena distancia del guardián pero solo lograba planear algunos metros antes de seguir con el camino a pie.

Aster no tenía piel a la vista, pero podía percibir el calor que toda su cabeza se guardaba por ese intrépido y cabeza dura que ahora volaba en dirección a la guarida. Tenía que llegar antes que él.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

Quiero hacer un pequeño espacio para agradecer a todos los que comentaron y votaron en "frescos días de invierno" y espero poder seguir leyendolos -no es presión, son buenos deseos x/D-

También agradecer a mi amiga Monica, quien fue la encargada de darme tiempo al final de la escuela para yo terminar esto y no perder el tiempo en las copias.

Se que nunca vas a leer mi fic pero mereces un abrazo morra :'(


	2. Capitulo 1

Muy buenas tardes tengan todas ustedes, queridas y amadas lectoras y lectores -les lanza corazones-

Primero, no quiero que se acostumbren a estas actualizaciones rápidas :'D hoy pude actualizar porque: aun no hay exámenes, la inspiración no me dejo en paz y tuve la oportunidad.

Eso y QUE LOS AMO y espero este capitulo les guste y emocione tanto como me gusto escribirlo x/D daré unas anotaciones rápidas para pasar a lo bueno (?)

 **Aclaraciones** :

*Eros (OoC) es el espiritu que representa el amor y la atracción. Tiene algunas habilidades muy interesantes que podrán notar con el paso de los capitulos. :Ifyouknowwhatimean:

*Hay que tener en cuenta que Hiccup ya tiene 20 años por esta época, entonces ya no esta tan..am.. ¿tonto? en estos temas que bueeeeeeno, ustedes y yo sabemos a que nos lleva esto y a la siguiente advertencia :'D

 **Advertencia** :

Contenido homosexual. Si no te gusta...bueno, no creo que no te guste si has llegado aquí amiguito 7u7

Sin más preambulo, aqui esta (+w+)

* * *

 ** _Cubito de hielo_**

Quizá el viento era brusco, su vuelo en línea recta incomodo y su risa algo que se perdía con cada metro que avanzaban. Pero a Eros no le importaba nada de eso, no cuando seguía sosteniendo la armadura del vikingo que parecía esforzarse por no moverse para entorpecer el vuelo o caerse de su agarre.

Algo que le divirtió un poco al arquero que no veía como volar por ese medio era menos aterrador que hacerlo a lomos de un dragón.

—Creí que te gustaba volar— trato de hacer plática sin poder escuchar su propia voz a causa del viento que se la llevaba. Probablemente no era lo mismo volar de esa forma a lo que Hiccup acostumbraba a lomos de su dragón, las correas, el casco y más cosas de seguridad que él no entendía su función.

— ¿Tienes miedo de que te suelte y te mueras? — Esta vez intento levantar más su voz, captando que la pregunta no le cayó en gracia al vikingo que sujetaba su mano con fuerza, previniendo el posible resbaló que sus dedos fueran a sufrir en la armadura —¡No te preocupes, no voy a soltarte! — Eros sonrió sin prestar atención al camino que recorrían por las nubes a toda velocidad. Otra cosa que se sumo a la lista de preocupaciones de Hiccup al estar a merced de un arquero volador que podía descender por fallas en las alas como hace años.

No estaba muy seguro al respecto, pero no comento nada. Si esa era la única oportunidad que tenía para dar con el paradero de Jack, valía la pena el riesgo de caer a mil kilómetros por hora de una altura que no era capaz de calcular a causa de las nubes que nublaban su campo de visión.

Continuaron volando sin bajar la velocidad, Hiccup intentaba calcular la distancia o ubicar la dirección en que volaban, pero justo cuando creía tener la dirección correcta caía en la cuenta de la dirección ligeramente ladeada a un lado que tiraba al balde el mapa mental que formaba cuando creía encontrar una isla entre los espacios que las nubes le dejaban ver.

Al fin bajaron la velocidad y ninguno de los dos se mostro contento al toparse con los guardianes en el techo de un enorme castillo de piedra, con extensiones y túneles formados con nieve que sobresalían como venas en el suelo y parecía haber movimiento dentro de todas las estructuras que podía ver.

De su lado derecho había una extensión de nieve a la que no podía encontrar fin por la neblina que cubría más allá de la roca más alta y, de el lado izquierdo, Hiccup no encontró otra cosa que no fueran arboles. Algunos recién plantados, otros con ramas taladas, troncos rotos y otros más siendo plantados en donde los viejos eran retirados.

Ahora entendía porque el guardián con forma de canguro gigante parecía reacio a dejarlo pasar, incluso a esa distancia era posible sentir un aura cálida que envolvía el lugar pese al clima helado. Como si toda la superficie se encontrara cubierta por un manto invisible que protegía cada centímetro de la isla y lo arropaba como lo haría una madre con su hijo.

—Eros.

Volvió su vista a los guardianes que no le quitaban los ojos de encima, era difícil englobar su reacción en una palabra ya que todos tenían expresiones diferentes.

Primero estaba hada que parecía al borde del llanto, tapándose la boca y mirando con emoción a sus compañeros y luego a ellos con un entusiasmo que parecía mezclarse con la confusión de no saber qué hacer. A un lado se encontraba el canguro, mirando con desaprobación sobre su cabeza (donde estaba Eros), negando de forma desaprobatoria sus acciones y quitándose la tierra y nieve que tenía atorado en su pelaje como si hubiera actuado de proyectil bajo tierra. Seguía el enano dorado formando una nueva figura a cada segundo sin darle tiempo a interpretar a que se refería, pero Hiccup prefirió tener el beneficio de la duda e imaginar que eran cosas buenas y no sugerencias de donde sería bueno lanzarlo de allí, y al final estaba Norte, el único guardián que semejaba a un vikingo y del único que Hiccup recordaba su nombre por todas las quejas que Jack solía soltar en ocasiones sobre él.

Tenerlos a todos juntos justo frente a él era algo que lo dejaba con un alivio en el pecho (al saber que todos estaban bien) y un enojo inexplicable al no haber recibido noticias de ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera una maldita carta diciendo "Gracias, pero eres una posible mala influencia. Adiós" nada, ni siquiera un tonto mensaje en el cielo o señales divinas.

Entendía que Jack podía perder la esperanza de verlo vivo, era algo que incluso su padre, sus amigos y toda la aldea dudo por unos largos minutos (según lo que Astrid le dijo) pero si fue el único en quedarse en la guarida, no entendía como ninguno pudo ser capaz de topárselo en todos los viajes que emprendió a lo largo de esos años. Ahora era un buen momento para pedirle a Eros que lo bajara y ponerse a bailar encima de su tierra sagrada como una forma de devolverles el trato.

—No bajes al muchacho, por favor— Norte avanzo con una voz tan amable que Hiccup tuvo que olvidar por unos segundos su amenaza mental sobre bailar encima de su tierra con una pierna de metal.

No parecía fingir en su preocupación al hablar y tampoco tenía facciones enojadas. Incluso se podía advertir que parecía cansado pero más alegre que el canguro de verlo con vida. Pero era difícil saberlo cuando dirigía una mirada amable a Hiccup y luego la desviaba a Eros con una mezcla de desdén e inconformidad.

—Buenas tardes. — A pesar de que solo quería llamar la atención de quien parecía el guardián mayor, tuvo que contener el impulso de voltear a los tres guardianes que también volteaban a ver que tenía el vikingo para decir a su defensa.

—Chico, me alegro que estés bien, en serio. Pero...

—Si, entiendo. No se preocupe, el señor canguro nos explico sobre la importancia de no dejar que un humano pise o traspase el campo que protege su isla, no quiero infligir sus leyes— continuo hablando pese al sonido de mal humor que el peludo guardián había hecho al escuchar "canguro" —Lo último que quiero es tener problemas con ustedes, no hay razón para discutir.

—Bueno, al menos entiende.

—Bunny— el hada lo regaño aun debatiéndose en las dos emociones que la hacían volar de un lado a otro sin quedarse quieta.

—Pero— agregó llamando la atención de los cuatro e incluso sintiendo como los dedos de Eros se cernían con más fuerza sobre su armadura —no me voy a ir de aquí sin ver a Jack.

—Escucha humano.

—No— Hiccup volvió su atención al guardián de barba blanca —Tendrán sus reglas, pero esas dejaron de importarnos en el momento en que él y yo nos-

—Enamoramos— Eros susurró sin dejar de sonreír con satisfacción al ver que los cuatro guardianes ahora estaban sorprendidos por tener a un humano flacucho plantándoles cara.

—Amigos— Hiccup frunció el ceño con las orejas un poco rojas a causa de la intervención que considero innecesaria —desde que él y yo nos hicimos amigos.

—Y se enamoraron— repitió el arquero con una sonrisa más grande que la anterior.

—Norte, podríamos sacar a Jack— la guardiana voló a una altura que le permitía estar a la misma altura que el mayor. Un consejo que cayó como balde de agua fría sobre él y al cual Bunny se unió con más animo de protesta que de apoyó.

— ¿Van a hacer lo que estos mocosos quieren?

—Pero Jack-

—No ha sido el mismo desde ese día, podría recuperarse.

—O podría empeorar, no sabemos cómo resultara. Ha estado entrenándose para distraerse

—Los sentimientos negativos

—Pero podría funcionar.

Hiccup volteó a donde Eros los veía con una expresión aburrida pero sin meterse a la discusión.

— ¿Crees que les tome mucho tiempo? — le parecía extraño hablarle al espíritu que hace tan solo unos años se aferraba a él, confundido y sin poder volar por causas desconocidas pero había sido capaz de cargarlo y llevarlo hasta ahí sin sudar una gota.

—Quien sabe, nunca me gustan sus discusiones. Son de lo más aburridas— se encogió de hombros, mirando alrededor y provocando que Hiccup hiciera lo mismo. Ambos ocupados en otear el lugar mientras la conversación se volvía más airada en frente de ellos.

—Podríamos aislar una parte de la isla para que no tenga protección...

—Hacer eso es más difícil.

—Pero tampoco podemos ponernos como blanco fácil. Estando los cuatro en un solo lugar somos un blanco fácil y no estamos en épocas donde nuestro poder sea tan fuerte como en invierno.

—No sabemos donde esta Pitch.

—Es algo arriesgado...

Eros chasqueo la lengua con fastidio, acomodando mejor sus manos sobre el cuello de la armadura que sujetaba como si su vida dependiera de ello pero al final solo era una carga que quería llevar a su destinatario.

—Sabes, creo que ya sé cómo podemos hacer que Jack salga por voluntad propia— mientras hablaba, retrocedía lentamente de los guardianes. Dejando que la plática fuera lo único de importancia y no se fijaran en la distancia que ahora ponía entre ellos.

— ¿Cómo?

—Bueno, empecemos con darte la bienvenida a la maravillosa isla de los guardianes. Donde ningún humano a puesto un pie ni sus ojos por el campo que la protege y tampoco las entidades malignas son capaces de acercarse porque actúa como un espanta pájaros— hablo con tanto animo que Hiccup vería normal si empezaban a flotar alrededor como un guía turístico o un vendedor que ofrece sus productos —Aquí se alberga el transporte de Norte, los subordinados de los guardianes, las reservas de energía junto con algunos lugares de entrenamiento y un domo para practicar técnicas de combate y más al fondo, se encuentra nuestro pequeño amigo que ha jurado congelar y destruir a Pitch con sus propias manos— Eros le guiño un ojo antes de alterar un poco su voz a una más rasposa y siseante —y es algo... "Paranoico"

Al término de su última silaba, soltó la armadura como si le quemara los dedos. Dejando que la poca distancia que existía entre el suelo y Hiccup desapareciera y un extraño sentimiento de culpabilidad embargo al vikingo al ver con más claridad los terrenos de la isla.

A su lado, Eros poso de forma rápido su mano en el suelo. Dejando que una estela de color negro se pintara en la tierra y desapareciera con un horrible silbido que obligo a los guardianes a taparse los oídos.

—Guarda ese secreto por mi o voy a tirarte al mar cuando los demás no me vean.

Por unos segundos Hiccup mantuvo su atención en los dedos de color negro que volvían a su tono normal y la voz del arquero regresaba a ese tono alegre y fastidioso que parecía burlarse de él por estar sentado de bruces en un suelo que había dejado de tener ese aire mágico y ahora solo tenía un aspecto normal.

—Eres un doble cara— no lo dijo como insulto, pero Eros no le dio tiempo a responder cuando ya se retiraba flotando para esquivar el rayo de hielo que estuvo a poco de darle a ambos en la cara.

Hiccup giro lo más rápido que el terreno con nieve y césped se lo permitió. Era difícil ponerse de pie cuando se tenía en frente a cuatro guardianes furiosos que caminaban a donde se encontraba, cada uno con armas diferentes y detrás escuchaba un segundo disparo que tuvo que esquivar al rodar en el suelo y ver mejor a Jack con su cayado en alto.

— ¡¿Dónde está?! — Jack disparo de nuevo. Algo que Hiccup no agradeció al tener que girar de nuevo con tal de erguirse y sacar rápido su espada Inferno y bloquear el tercer disparo que casi le daba en el pecho.

— ¡Te dije que era paranoico! ¡Dale tiempo, esquiva sus ataques hasta que se canse y puedan hablar bien!

— ¡Si claro! — esquivo y bloqueo otros dos disparos que iban con una precisión y velocidad que Hiccup no pudo reconocer y tuvo que mantener al margen al dirigirse donde los arboles servían como un escudo y escondite que lo resguardaron de una explosión de hielo que pudo haberle dado en la espalda.

— ¡Ah y no dejes que te dé!

" _Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo"_

Pensó al agacharse detrás de una roca que explotó en fragmentos de hielo sobre su cabeza.

— ¡Sal de donde estas Pitch! — otro disparo paso rozando a un lado de su cabeza y la explosión junto al polvo le sirvió como camuflaje para esconder su espada y apartarse a los lados del bosque. —Vamos, no me digas que ahora me tienes miedo tú a mí.

Se quedó agazapado en su lugar, manteniendo su respiración lo más débil que la adrenalina se lo permitía. A la espera de una oportunidad para ir sobre él a corta distancia y quitarle el cayado que sujetaba como si fuera un arma y no como un instrumento que le permitía acompañar los vientos.

" _No es el mismo desde ese día"_

Ahora que lo tenía a tan poca distancia, le era difícil creer que ese chico con actitud amenazante fuera el mismo que le pregunto si había peces que volaban en el aire. Era extraño no poder distinguir esa alegría que despilfarraba en sus ojos con la primer cosa que captara su atención.

Era su culpa e iba a arreglarlo.

Cuando tuvo la oportunidad salto de su escondite. Sintiendo un dolor helado en su pierna cuando uno de los ataques dio directo en ella y la prótesis exploto justo cuando logro tumbarlo y apartar el cayado aprovechando su confusión.

Hiccup quería cantar victoria, pero Jack no le dio tiempo. Parecía obvio que no tenía la misma condición física que antes, no le costó mucho aprovechar su movimiento para impulsarlo con los pies y quitárselo de encima para dejar su vía libre a recuperar el cayado.

— ¡Ah, no! — quizá no era lo más inteligente que se podía decir en una pelea, pero no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir cuando lo jalo de los pies y en un intento por usarlo para ponerse de pie, el suelo se derrumbo ladera abajo. Obligándolos a golpearse con ramas, arbustos, espinas y bañarse en nieve y tierra congelada que no sabía mejor que el lodo de Berk.

Cuando por fin aterrizaron en una superficie más firme, Hiccup tuvo que mantenerse alerta al tener el hielo avanzando en su costado y toparse con los dedos de hielo que podían tener el mismo efecto que el cayado que habían dejado atrás.

Forcejearon por unos segundos que sintió eternos. De todos los reencuentros posibles, Hiccup nunca tuvo en cuenta ese donde podía tener un duelo con Jack donde su vida estaba de por medio y terminaba con la mitad de su tórax congelado, su prótesis rota, su cuerpo lleno de cortes y raspones y sobre todo, con él sometiendo a Jack para evitar que le congelara la cara.

Aseguro sus dedos alrededor de las muñecas que mantenía sobre la cabeza del albino, esperando que no fuera a volverse de hielo a cuerpo completo y lo transformara en una estatua que nunca vería de nuevo la luz del día.

—Jack.

—Suéltame.

—No— tuvo que poner más fuerza sobre sus manos cuando el hielo comenzó a recorrer sus dedos. —Jack, soy Hiccup.

—Suéltame— en lugar de parecer contento, esa declaración no pareció ofrecerle más que enojo al espíritu que dirigía su ira a él. Dejando que el hielo avanzara hasta la mitad de los antebrazos del vikingo que no daba su objetivo a torcer.

—No. Jack, vine porque Eros me trajo. Me lo tope en-

— ¡Suéltame! No tengo idea de quien seas o si eres un cambia formas o algún seguidor de Pitch. Pero si no me sueltas, voy a convertirte en una maldita estatua de hielo.

— ¡Vas a hacerlo aún si te suelto!

— ¡Lo haré con más dolor si no lo haces!

No dudo de su amenaza ahora que el hielo seguía avanzando por su piel y sobre su armadura. Jack seguía reacio a escucharlo y si no funcionaban sus explicaciones, tenía que encontrar otra solución para hacer que creyera en que le decía la verdad y tirara la opción de convertirlo en un pedazo de hielo.

Pensó rápido en las conversaciones que sostenían hasta muy adentrada la noche, en la lectura de los libros sobre dragones donde descubrió que Jack no sabía leer, la primera vez que se despertó porque el muy tarado estuvo a punto de ahogarlo con un beso, cuando le levanto el ánimo y estuvo ahí cuando nadie más lo hizo...

La solución obligo a su cuerpo a actuar antes de que su mente pudiera ordenarle a su boca que articulara más razones para traer la razón a ese albino paranoico que ahora parecía tan sorprendido que olvido como congelarlo o seguir enojado.

Ignoro sus intentos por cortar ese contacto que había establecido entre sus puentes, prefiriendo no hacer caso al rodillazo que dormía su pierna y se concentró en dejar que esa nostalgia lo invadiera con cada segundo que el beso continuaba.

Se distrajo. Ahora que tenía sus manos inmóviles no podía seguir sosteniendo a Jack para evitar que lo congelara por completo y no pudo sentirse menos intranquilo cuando los dedos helados tocaron cada lado de su rostro, amenazando con terminar su tarea pero al final parecía rendirse a la tentación cuando sus brazos se deslizaron a rodear su cuello y acercarlo más de lo que se encontraban.

Por un momento olvido como respirar.

Hiccup había forzado su memoria todo ese tiempo para intentar recordar la sensación de vértigo que le quedaba cuando Jack y él se besaban, omitiendo el factor de consciencia que siempre le fastidiaba el recuerdo al tener en cuenta que nunca llego a aclarar en qué tipo de relaciones o circunstancias las personas se demostraban afecto de esa manera.

—Eres un sucio mentiroso— al fin su voz alcanzo un umbral más calmado, aunque no perfecto. Hiccup habría preferido verlo aún enojado, sin intentar matarlo y quejándose de lo mucho que tardo en llegar, a tenerlo con la voz tan baja que le costaba escucharlo y con las lagrimas heladas recorriendo sus mejillas.

—Lo siento— era lo único que se le ocurría decir en ese momento. Eso y quizá pedirle que intentara descongelar sus brazos y su cuerpo. Pero eso podía esperar.

—"Solo lo hacen los mejores amigos" — Jack repitió la misma excusa que había escuchado antes —Aja.

— ¿Quieres que deje de-

Esta vez fue Jack quien interrumpió sus palabras con un segundo beso que parecía exigir respuestas, tiempo, calor, contacto o quizá todo al mismo tiempo. Algo que Hiccup no se negó a corresponder sin deshacerse de la vertiginosa sensación de tener un agujero negro en el estomago.

Hubo una segunda pausa que ambos aprovecharon para respirar hondo e intentar asimilar aquel acuerdo silencioso que se llevaba a cabo con cada exhalación que ambos chocaban sin muchas ganas a separarse.

—Entonces...realmente tu..

—Si.

—¿Vivo? ¿No eres un fantasma o algo así?

—No, me parece que estoy lo bastante vivo como para sentir el frío.

Por un momento no pareció entender a que se refería. Al menos no hasta que noto que el vikingo no se movía de su lugar y el ruido que ocasionaba la escarcha lo espabilo en un movimiento de pánico.

—T-Tu pierna. Hiccup yo no-

—No, no. Está bien, ya estaba así. Bueno no estaba pero eso fue...Mejor concentrémonos en mis manos ¿si?

Pese a su esfuerzo por mantener sus temblores bajo control, poco le falto para morderse la lengua al notar que sus dientes castañeaban y si había algo caliente en su cuerpo, eso solo era su rostro.

Jack lo ayudo a recargarse en un árbol para comenzar a volver el hielo en neblina y absorberlo con la misma velocidad en que los dragones exhalaban el humo de sus fauces. Ambos se sumieron en un silencio incomodo donde Jack parecía concentrarse en su tarea, pero Hiccup fue consciente de que dejaba pasar vistazos fugaces sobre él cuando creía que no le prestaba atención.

Y lo sabía porque él no podía dejar de verlo y pensar en lo tonto que había sido al preocuparse de lo que su padre o sus amigos pudieran decirle por sentirse atraído por un chico como él.

Claro, no era algo que se veía todos los días o para ser precisos, no tenía conocimiento de que a otros vikingos les pasara lo mismo. Pero la misma Astrid había señalado que entre los animales y dragones a veces se daban esas excepciones en donde uno podía sentirse atraído por un individuo del mismo sexo.

¿Qué lo hacía diferente de los dragones entonces?

Bueno, aparte de las alas, escamas y que no podía escupir fuego.

Además Jack no contaba como vikingo, tenía unos ojos hermosos y tenía una sonrisa que-

—¿Mejor?

—¿Mejor qué? — Hiccup parpadeo varias veces con la intención de ubicarse en la conversación que al parecer, se había perdido por estar recordando temas pasados para aterrizar su consciencia.

Intento prestar más atención, dejando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su espina dorsal cuando Jack tomo su mano que recuperaba el tono normal de piel y lo ayudaba a doblar los dedos para tirar la poca escarcha que aún quedaba en las arrugas de estos.

—Ah, si— sonrió al poder tener la sensibilidad en sus dedos de nuevo. Manteniendo el contacto entre ambas puntas de sus dedos, dejando que una pequeña hoguera ardiera en su interior cuando ambos entrelazaron un poco más sus dedos, olvidándose por unos segundos de el problema de la isla, de la noche que estaba casi sobre ellos, los guardianes que los buscaban o incluso de su dragón que debía estar preocupado por su desaparición.

Quería besarlo de nuevo, contarle todo lo que había pasado en esos años que no lo encontraba, los cambios en la aldea, las nuevas islas que encontró y sobre todo, quería escuchar que tenía para decirle. Anhelaba tener esas largas noches de platicas banales que lo obligaban a mantener los pies en la tierra y su mente en el cielo, ambos estaban a tan solo centímetros...

—¡JACK!

Pero no todo era perfecto y el grito fue un brusco golpe a la realidad que sorprendió a ambos. Separándose al haber quedado con sus narices rozando y en una posición vergonzosa que los guardianes estuvieron a punto de ver.

No tardaron en aparecer los cuatro guardianes de diferentes puntos del bosque, pasando del alivio al enojo y quedando en la sorpresa cuando todos posaron sus ojos en las manos de ambos chicos que seguían sosteniéndose pese a la distancia que habían puesto entre ellos.

—¿Qué pasó?

Otra vez, todo sucedió en segundos.

Primero tenían a los guardianes juntándose frente a ellos, preparando lo que parecía un regaño que duraría un buen rato y al siguiente una flecha había pasado zumbando entre el espacio que separaba a Norte de Bunny, resquebrajando una roca donde se hundió hasta la mitad y el tirador quedo en unas ramas que lo situaban encima de las cabezas del magullado par que no salía de la vergüenza lo suficientemente rápido para seguirle el paso a todo lo que se avecinaba.

—¿Qué paso? Deja que yo responda esa pregunta gordinflón— Eros frunció el ceño desde lo alto de las ramas que lo dejaban a una buena distancia de los guardianes —Jack y Hiccup estaban a punto de completar el reencuentro más romántico de todos los tiempos, algo que yo como espíritu del amor y la atracción aprobaba totalmente e incluso los apoye un poco, cuando ustedes entraron gritando a lo bruto y arruinaron todo. ESO ES LO QUE PASO.

En ese momento ambos se soltaron del agarre que se tenían, permitiendo que Jack se pusiera de pie y le indicara un tiempo muerto a los dos bandos. Las palabras de Eros parecían una broma o algún intento por bajar la tensión del ambiente, pero Hiccup advirtió demasiado tarde que el arquero hablaba en serio y su enojo no era disimulado. No cuando estaba empezando a tensar otra flecha y si no fuera porque Jack se estaba interponiendo entre él y los guardianes, era seguro que la segunda flecha no iría al aire.

—Eros, baja el arma. No quieres pelear con ellos.

—No, en realidad si quiero. Desde que llegue quiero hundirle una de mis bonitas flechas a Norte en esa frente tan grande que tiene. Es un blanco fácil y no va a morir, me va a servir como terapia, créeme. Ahora hazte a un lado, por favor.

—No me voy a mover, baja el arma y ayúdame a llevar a Hiccup al domo. Le...le revente su..Am.. — la seguridad que Jack se esforzó por poner en su voz lo abandono al mirar de soslayo la extremidad de su amigo que se mostraba incompleta y un buen pedazo de culpa ahogo sus palabras. —Por favor Eros.

—¿Si te ayudo que recibo yo? Solo míralos Jack, ellos también se mueren por tener una excusa para echarme de aquí.

A pesar de que Hiccup no estaba al tanto de el tipo de relación que guardaban todos, no le era posible imaginar a alguien amable como hada, paciente como el enano, pendiente como el canguro y solemne como norte, queriendo echar a alguien de su isla por el simple hecho de tener una personalidad nefasta. Ni siquiera su padre era capaz de echar a Patán y su padre en los peores días de insubordinación que tenían.

Pero ahí estaban los cuatro con lo que parecía una postura de combate y el aura de batalla que Eros mencionaba en cada palabra que parecía veneno al pronunciarlas.

Pensó en una solución rápida, recordando lo más que su memoria le permitía sobre el arquero que poco pudo convivir con ellos y quizá no revelo nada personal en el viaje que hicieron ambos en ese entonces donde los acompaño desde su hogar hasta el nido de dragones.

Fue con esa memoria que una idea ridícula voló a su mente e intento probar su suerte.

—Eros. Si hieres a algún guardián voy a traer a Astrid a la isla.

Por un momento no hubo ninguna reacción, al menos no hasta que el castaño proceso el nombre y bajo el arma para verlo con incredulidad.

—¿Por qué?

—Desde que desaparecieron se ha guardado un buen saludo para ustedes dos y si lastimas a alguien en esta isla, te va a ir peor.

—...— Eros se removió incomodo en su lugar. Distrayéndose en jugar con su arco y su flecha conforme el ambiente se relajaba, la postura de todos se relajaba e incluso Jack parecía captar que era lo que le preocupaba a su amigo.

—¿Te da miedo?

—No, no. Claro que no...No, am, si. Bueno no— se corrigió lo más rápido que la conversación se lo permitió. Girando sobre su eje para dirigirse a Hiccup y ayudarlo a levantarse sobre su pie —¿En serio la vas a traer?

—Sin su barrera ellos pueden llegar buscándome, creo que si me tardo más en regresar tu reencuentro con ella no va a ser tan "amistoso" como el nuestro ¿no?

Ahora que lo decía en voz alta, Eros no pudo estar más de acuerdo en que era una excelente idea que todos fueran al taller de norte. Pero Hiccup no podía dejar que eso acabara ahí, tenía que demostrar que su teoría sobre cómo funcionaba el aura de él sobre los demás.

—Si Astrid y los demás llegan aquí, será porque me hiciste romper la barrera de protección y los guardianes no te van a ayudar. Pero si te disculpas y los ayudas a poner de nuevo la barrera, quizá no se tarden tanto en formarla e incluso te protejan ¿no? — volteó a donde los otros mantenían una conversación por lo bajo, algo que no los detuvo de captar el mensaje que les transmitía con señas y asintieran convencidos.

—Si, pero sin disculpas ni ayuda no vamos a ayudarte en nada Eros.

El arquero contrajo sus labios en una mueca de disgusto que no tuvo la decencia de ocultar.

—¿Tengo que disculparme?

—Si.

—Si lo hago ¿vas a aceptar que amas a Jack?

Ahora fue Norte y Jack quienes parecían incómodos por esa pregunta que provoco una sonrisa de ternura en hada y Sandman.

—Eros, no es necesario que lo obligues a decir que-

—¿Acaso lo negué?

Otro silencio se formo entre todos. Algo que Hiccup tuvo que tragarse junto a sus deseos de que se lo tragara la tierra y más con la mirada que Jack le mandaba como en una queja silenciosa que rezaba "¿Es en serio?"

—Bueno, algo es algo— al final cedió con una sonrisa que no se borró aún cuando tenía a Norte y Bunny cerca de él —¿me perdonan por haberme molestado por su innecesaria interrupción?

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? — Jack se acercó a servir de apoyo al castaño que parecía a punto de caer a un lado por la falta de equilibrio y el cansancio que se cargaba en el cuerpo herido.

—Cuando fuimos por ustedes Astrid lo golpeo y en todo el camino no quiso acercársele ni siquiera en el dragón. Solo probé suerte— se encogió de hombros con una mueca de dolor —pero también...Hay algo que descubrí sobre él Jack, sobre él y todos ustedes mientras te buscaba y encontrábamos nuevas islas.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Para empezar, bueno hay mucho de qué hablar. ¿Podemos ir adentro?

—Si, supongo— alzo un poco más la voz en dirección a los guardianes que parecían divertirse por los nuevos apodos que Eros intentaba ponerle a Norte en vez de "gordinflón" —¿alguno de ustedes vio mi cayado?

Había muchas leyendas y mitos sobre fantasmas, criaturas mitológicas, monstros o entes nocturnos que cada pueblo guardaba en sus hogares con el propósito de contarles historias y leyendas a sus hijos. Cuentos de espíritus del viento, de las estaciones o de los sentimientos de las personas.

Pero lo que más abundaba eran poemas de amor. Algunos ridículos sin sentido, otros parecían canciones elaboradas con el único propósito de hacer vomitar a la otra persona o adquirir la atención del otro.

Por mucho tiempo creyó que eran tonterías y cursilerías que él nunca iba a probar.

—Vamos ¿puedes caminar?

—Si.

No tuvo que decir más cuando un nubarrón dorado lo obligo a echarse y dejarse llevar por el pequeño hombrecito que le indicaba no moverse hasta llegar a su destino.

—Bien, gracias.

Intento sonar agradecido aun con su mente más distante que antes.

El amor era algo volátil y temporal para muchos, pero eterno para pocos. Podía empujar a la gente a hacer estupideces a tal grado de arriesgar su propia vida por esa persona especial, pero también podía empujarte a los celos, el resentimiento, la obsesión e incluso la misma venganza.

El amor era algo que muchos trataban con cuidado, como un pedazo de madera que podía quemarse, romperse o pudrirse si no recibía el tratamiento correcto.

—Y una casa hecha con madera podrida o que puede quemarse fácilmente, va a caer sobre los que viven ahí. O los deja expuestos por el moho y la contaminación— Hiccup murmuro para si mismo, mirando atrás al arquero que volaba detrás de él con una divertida preocupación que expresaba con una sonrisa. Redirigió entonces su atención al enano que tenía en frente de él —Disculpe señor de las arenas— intento sonar respetuoso pese a no tener ni idea de cómo se llamaba, pero el tema no podía dejarlo a la deriva — ¿Cree que puedan dejar a Jack y Eros venir a quedarse en la aldea por tiempo indefinido?

Amigo o enemigo.

Hiccup prefería la primera opción.


	3. Capitulo 2

Si...como dije...no se acostumbren a las actualizaciones rápidas x/D ¡Así como actualizo rápido puedo tardarme! ¡No me juzguen! :'( ya, bay. Tengo examen el miercoles, nos leemos en unos días/semanas

Y si, la inspiración y tiempo libre llegaron al mismo tiempo. Quiero dar un especial agradecimiento a mi profesor de Administración Agropecuaria por no venir el día de hoy :')

 **Advertencias** : Contenido homosexual

 **Aclaraciones** : Eros es el único OC, todos los demás personajes presentes le pertenecen a Dreamworks y yo solo los uso con fines homosensuales :')

* * *

 _ **Platicas familiares**_

—Déjame ver si entendí.

Hiccup asintió con la cabeza a la tercera pausa que los guardianes ponían en esa mesa redonda donde lo habían convocado a discutir que haría cada uno para prevenir cualquier ataque o discordia que su interferencia pudo causar al quitar el manto sagrado que estaba en la isla.

Al menos ellos lo habían dicho de esa forma, pero él lo veía más como "la discusión donde decidiremos si te echamos de aquí o cooperamos contigo"

No tenían el mismo semblante salvaje que los vikingos dirigían hasta en sus miradas más amistosas, pero no por eso confiaría en ellos cuando solo tenía cerca de dos días tratándolos en persona.

Dos días con un periodo de años que dejaba su percepción sobre ellos a la deriva.

La única persona con la que quería hablar estaba del otro lado del gran salón y no parecía tener la intención de acercarse con Eros y unirse a la conversación que también los incluía a ellos.

—Quieres regresar a tu lugar de origen.

Por un momento Hiccup considero dejar la conversación en la mesa, ponerse de pie y sentarse junto a Jack para preguntarle la razón de que no rompiera el contacto visual con él si no le interesaba acercarse a conversar. Pero no era lo correcto, tenía que mostrar lo serio que iba con ese asunto y por lo tanto, tenía que tragarse las preguntas y explicaciones que tenía para el albino.

—Si.

—Y quieres llevarte a Jack.

—Creo que "acompañarme" lo define mejor

—Bueno— Conejo no le dio peso de importancia a su corrección, señal que tuvo que interpretar como indicación a que las futuras explicaciones tampoco iba a tomarlas mientras hablaba —Eso lo entiendo, supongo. No, en realidad no.

—Bunny— Tooth dirigió una débil sonrisa a su amigo guardián en un intento por compartir un poco de su paciencia o entablar una conversación silenciosa donde le pedía que guardara la calma.

—Bien, supongamos que lo entiendo.

—Algo poco probable— Eros volteó a bromear con Jack en un volumen suficiente para dejar oír su voz en el salón y molestar un poco los nervios de los guardianes.

Por esta vez, no funciono.

—Bien, quieres que Jack te acompañe a tu villa de origen. Pero ¿por qué también Eros?

Hiccup miro de reojo al arquero que mantenía su sonrisa, fingiendo que el comentario le resbalaba en su lista de prioridades e incluso gritando desde su lugar un "porque es genial" que se las arreglo para que fuera un susurro fuerte.

Sin embargo no le daba igual, el ligero temblor en la punta de su sonrisa fue la única señal que Hiccup necesito para convencerse de que tenía que llevar a cabo la idea que revoloteaba constantemente en su cabeza desde que todos entraron al gran salón.

—Porque es un inmaduro.

El problema era convencer a los guardianes sin decir mentiras pero evitando toda la verdad. Algo en lo que no se consideraba bueno.

—Oh, vaya. Gracias.

—Igual que Jack. ¿No? — Norte intento adivinar a donde los llevaba la conversación, pero era difícil cuando no entendía lo que pasaba por la mente del joven vikingo que tenían frente a ellos.

—No, Jack es un cabeza hueca.

—¡Hey!

—Pero él sabe, igual que ustedes, de donde viene su energía, como controlarla y cuáles son sus poderes— esta vez no se molestó en esconder que su interés estaba centrado en el arquero —pero Eros no.

—Eso no es cierto. Si lo sé— se levanto de su asiento para acercarse a la mesa, seguido por Jack que parecía más interesado en la plática en ese momento.

—¿Si?

Hiccup levanto ambas cejas un poco retador aunque sin dejar de sonreír al ver que también podía tener la cooperación del dúo.

—Si. Puedo volar a la velocidad que yo quiera, tengo una excelente vista, mi puntería es como ninguna.

—Bien ¿qué más puedes hacer?

—Pues... — Eros busco rápido una respuesta para no quedarse atrás en la conversación —yo..Yo puedo condensar mi energía y dejarla en estado neutro para sacar el potencial de cualquiera.

—Me consta— Jack levanto la mano al recordar aquella manzana que le salvo la vida en el nido de dragones. Algo que también invoco el recuerdo de la lava ardiente y una mueca de dolor se le formo automáticamente.

—Aja...¿y?...

Al fin parecía a la deriva de la duda.

—Y ya, no puedo hacer nada más.

—No, si puedes. Jack y tu tienen características similares en el sentido que son infinitas, no son guardianes y su existencia funciona de forma diferente— volteó a donde los guardianes seguían escuchando con atención, cada vez más interesados en lo que decía —Sin ofender.

—¿Cómo vamos a ofendernos con eso? — Pese a la molestia que Conejo mostraba en sus facciones, no agregó otro comentario. También estaba intrigado por esa nueva información.

—¿Y tú que vas a saber sobre nosotros? — Eros lo miro desafiante. Mirándolo como si ahora se arrepintiera de haberlo llevado a la isla.

—Hey, Hiccup es listo.

—No defiendas a tu novio Jack, a ti nadie te hablo— Eros frunció el ceño sin poner más presión en el tema pese al calor que ambos parecían tener en las orejas por esa palabra.

—Porque ustedes existen en base a las creencias de la gente ¿no? — no dejaría que lo sacara de sus casillas. Vamos que cinco años a lado de los gemelos y Patán eran dignos de ganarse un premio por la paciencia más grande de la historia. —Cada uno representa aspectos diferentes de los que creen en ustedes, por ejemplo los guardianes— ahora dirigió su atención a ellos —El canguro..

—CO-NE-JO

—Si, perdón— a pesar de que su disculpa era sincera, prefería no perder mucho tiempo con las formalidades. —Eres representado de diferentes maneras en los pueblos, pero en todos representas la renovación, el comienzo y la luz que la primera trae consigo. Como es una época que muchos prefieren por las cosechas, también te rinden algunos tributos en las hogueras que hacen al inicio y al final de la cosecha.

Pero Hiccup no se detuvo ahí. No dejaría que todos los conocimientos que pudo recuperar en cada poblado, barco y pergamino fuera desechado.

—Usted— señalo al hombre de arena que tenía frente a él —representa la tranquilidad y paz que el descanso le da a los guerreros tras una batalla, los comerciantes con buenos o malos resultados, pérdidas o ganancias, creen en que usted siempre estará ahí para brindarles descanso y un nuevo mañana. Es algo que todos necesitan— paso a donde Hada y Norte seguían escuchándolo con atención —Usted representa la vía de paso de una etapa a otra, de la infancia a la madurez de la gente. Con cada diente que se le cae a alguien, es una cuenta regresiva donde los vikingos y pobladores llegan a la madurez suficiente para convertirse en lo que su pueblo se dedique. Es algo que no se puede evitar y en lo que la gente la representa como una doncella o un hada que les deja pistas para llegar a esa edad de madurez y usted— al fin volteó a donde Norte parecía contener la emoción para no preguntar qué era lo que le esperaba —Usted es la esperanza y el asombro que todos sienten al haber podido sobrevivir un año más. Es quien recibe a los viajeros en su largo camino que atraviesan en el frío invierno y los alienta a seguir adelante.

—Hiccup— Hada se limpio las lagrimas que se le escapaban por la conmoción de una explicación que jamás pudieron haber adivinado por las distancias que solían poner con la gente. —Eso es...

—Genial, todo el mundo cree en ellos— Eros frunció el ceño sin sentirse mejor luego de escuchar eso.

—Ah, a eso voy. Supongo que son guardianes porque representan momentos grandes en la existencia de la gente, pero ese también es su problema y su mayor debilidad —El camino a la madurez lo cruzas una vez en tu vida, las pesadillas y el miedo pueden alejar a la gente del descanso, la guerra y el odio provocan que la gente abandone la esperanza y la creencia a un nuevo comienzo. Por eso los guardianes se protegen tanto en esta época— señalo a los mencionados que abandonaban ahora su sonrisa de emoción y ahora tenían una expresión similar a cuando uno recibía una descarga eléctrica o el mordisco de un dragón —¿Cómo puedes hacer que alguien vuelva a tener esperanza cuando..Cuando toda su familia es masacrada, su pueblo es destruido y solo tiene la venganza en la cabeza? Es imposible o muchas veces difícil, demasiado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Jack frunció el ceño al notar la tensión en los hombros del vikingo, lo cual no lo dejo con buenas imágenes mentales al creer que diría algo como "por experiencia propia" y comenzara a hablar sobre su pueblo destruido.

Pero en su lugar recibió una sonrisa triste y un apretón en sus dedos que le dejo una sensación helada en la boca del estomago.

—Conocí a mucha gente en esa situación.

—Eso es cierto— Norte asintió con tristeza al revelar aquel dato frente a los espíritus que estaban confundidos —Por eso teníamos el campo sagrado alrededor. Si la gente se sume en una eterna desesperación, seremos blancos fáciles. Podríamos ser...destruidos.

—Pero son inmortales, no se puede matar a los guardianes— Jack frunció el ceño ahora más preocupado que antes, aunque escondiendo bien su tono gracias a los dedos cálidos de Hiccup que le servían como distracción a todas las noticias que estaba recibiendo en un solo día —Si fuera así ¿Por qué no lo habían dicho?

—Por qué-

—No confiaban en mi— Eros les ahorro las explicaciones sin parecer ofendido pese a la naturaleza de sus palabras —Nunca revelarían su debilidad frente a alguien tan volátil como yo, o alguien tan irresponsable como tú Jack. No confiaban en nosotros.

—Si confiaban o no, eso no importa— Hiccup apretó un poco más la mano de Jack para evitar que se distrajera con el aura negativa de Eros —el punto al que quiero llegar, es que ustedes dos son diferentes.

—Ah si, dime en qué sentido niño bonito.

Jack se preguntaba si Eros podía decirle "niño" a Hiccup ahora que era más alto que ellos dos por unos pulgares, pero no considero que fuera algo importante para sacar a colación para ese momento.

" _Bien, ya llegamos al punto clave de la conversación. No lo arruines Hiccup"_

—Porque ustedes no son algo temporal— comenzó a explicarles mientras repasaba en su mente lo que diría antes de soltarlo —Aún no se que represente Jack, pero estoy seguro de que debe ser algo con la alegría, la diversión, el gozó o la ingenuidad.

—Aja ¿me estás diciendo crédulo?

—Te estoy diciendo inmaduro que es diferente.

Jack le congelo la punta de sus dedos a modo de protesta pero lo dejo continuar. No dejaría que su conversación se tornara a una discusión en frente de los guardianes que ya habían tenido suficientes sorpresas al verlo con el semblante relajado de nuevo.

—Ustedes dos representan algo que la gente siente toda su vida. Desde que nacen hasta el momento de su muerte. Incluso el miedo es algo temporal que puede estar presente en una persona en la noche, frente a dragones o sus temores. Pero todo el mundo se ha enamorado al menos una vez, tonto o bueno, la gente siempre se divierte con algo. Mi punto es que ustedes no tienen limitaciones o condiciones, pueden hacer cuanto se propongan. Y claro, sepan cómo hacerlo.

Dejo que el silencio les ayudara a sopesar sus palabras y esperaba que no le pidieran más explicaciones. No todas las cosas que descubrió eran buenas, pero si dejaba a la vista el otro lado de la moneda supondría un problema más grande para Eros y no creía capaz a Jack de abandonar a su amigo.

—Ya veo. Entiendo a que te refieres entonces con su inmadurez— Norte señalo a Eros con un gesto de la cabeza —Bien, permiso concedido. A cambio vas a ayudarnos a poner sistemas de seguridad en la isla.

—Puedo dejar dragones o trampas. Ellos pueden verlos porque no hacen distinción en las personas y entes extraños— sonrió sin captar la incomodidad de Conejo que parecía algo alarmado por la idea de dejar que un reptil gigante le cuidara la espalda.

—Aguarda...entonces ¿mis poderes son ilimitados igual que Jack? — Eros asintió un poco al captar la importancia de ese dato. Acercándose al punto que su hombro casi rozaba con la armadura del vikingo que entrelazaba con más firmeza sus dedos con los del albino.

—Pues...supongo que pueden tener diferentes modos de uso— Hiccup sonrió algo distraído por la cercanía que Jack estaba teniendo al acercarse para escuchar mejor lo que Eros decía

—Entonces..¡¿Puedo hacer que se besen cuando yo quiera?! — sonrió emocionado sin dejar de verlos y tapándose la boca para evitar que la risa se le escapara con más fuerza que la duda llena de emoción se le escapó sin pensarlo.

—Si, supongo que es una opción muy val-no, espera— ambos chicos sacudieron la cabeza algo aturdidos. Cayendo en la cuenta de la forma en que sus brazos parecían entrelazarse y lo cual tuvieron que revertir al separarse e intentar mantener en calma los nervios que despertaban en ambos. —No, eso solo fue-

—¡Se dejaron llevar! Oh por todas las montañas...¡Puedo hacer que sean unos sin vergüenzas!

—No, Eros. Eso se escucha muy-

Hiccup intento callarlo pero era muy tarde. Ahora que bailaba alrededor de ellos sin dejar de señalarlos con burla, no parecía alguien que fuera a escuchar un "contrólate" aun en tono severo.

—Son unos sin vergüenzas~ son unos sinvergüenzas~

—¿Podemos dejarlo aquí? — Jack frunció el ceño aun con un leve calor en sus mejillas al haber caído en la cuenta de que estuvo demasiado cerca de Hiccup justo frente a los guardianes. No era la primera vez que tenían esa confianza entre ellos, pero no era lo mismo estar a solas a tener una audiencia que te veía como si fueras un bicho raro.

—No, el cojo ya me escogió para el viaje de regreso y ellos ya le dieron permiso. ¡Voy por nuestro equipaje y nos vamos!

Ninguno objeto nada al respecto, más por la poca oportunidad que el espíritu les dio al salir volando a toda velocidad y no escuchar los gritos de Aster.

—Quieres que madure para que su aura despierte el lado positivo de la gente.

Hiccup asintió a la voz del guardián mayor.

No estaba muy equivocado en realidad.

—Si...tiene que aprender a poner su poder sobre el miedo. Ambos— añadió al ver a Jack —pero, no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza Jack. Tú ya lo hiciste ese día, en cambio Eros ni siquiera podía volar por todo el miedo y aura negativa que la gente tenía.

—Entonces ambos tenemos nuestras propias debilidades ¿no?

Asintió con la cabeza sin agregar nada más. Aún no estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba, pero prefería recopilar más información a basarse en meras conjeturas.

Apoyó un poco su peso sobre la pata de madera que le prestaron para sustituir la que Jack destruyó con el hielo, pero no era nada fácil mantener el equilibrio con un pedazo de madera que parecía arrancado de la mesa de un comedor enano.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Eros bajo, cargando una pequeña bolsa de piel donde parecía guardar toda clase de frutos con diferentes colores, algunas puntas de flecha y una figura de hielo que tenía la forma de un dragón. Hiccup quería preguntarle para que necesitaba todo ese equipaje, pero tuvo que dejar su curiosidad en espera cuando noto que Jack parecía ignorar de forma profesional la estatuilla con forma de dragón que Eros le invitaba a tomar.

No hubo despedidas o grandes discursos al respecto. Hiccup ya no sabía que pensar de la relación que guardaban los guardianes con el dúo explosivo, pero no parecía algo que fuera muy apegado como para mantenerlos ahí o distante para dejarlos marchar sin despedirse con la mirada preocupada.

—Vamos Hic, no te quedes ahí— Jack sonrió divertido desde arriba. Flotando a un lado de Eros que sonreía burlón al vikingo debajo de ellos —Tenemos que irnos.

—Bueno, a menos que me consigan un dragón o me den alas, no puedo ir como ustedes.

No culpaba al castaño de tonos naranjos, pero hubiera preferido ir a esa isla con instrucciones y montando a su dragón a tener que dejarlo abandonado.

—Creo que esta de mal humor porque no puede volar.

—Así parece, es un envidioso.

—Chicos.

Ambos terminaron cediendo a la gravedad sin dejar de sonreír por la broma que duraría en todo el viaje.

Pese al clima frío que cedía la noche, Hiccup no tuvo problemas en aguantar la temperatura o aguantar con más facilidad el viaje de regreso. Caer ya no era un tema que lo tuviera preocupado y en cuanto dejaron atrás la niebla y lluvia congelada que sobrevolaron por un buen tramo, el alivio y jubilo creció al distinguir la isla donde debía estar Toothless y en donde aparecía un hilo de humo a causa de una fogata que iluminaba un claro lleno de dragones.

—¿Ahí es nuestra parada?

—Ahí es.

El descenso fue mucho más lento en comparación con el viaje, algo que parecía más precaución por lo que no fueran capaces de ver que lo que la fogata les iluminaba. Las voces fueron distinguiéndose con facilidad ahora que estaban a pocos metros sobre ellos.

—Por última vez Patán— Astrid intentaba mantener sus manos ocupadas en afilar su hacha en lugar de tenerlas sobre el cuello del vikingo que le arrebataba la paciencia. —No vamos a atacar la aldea de los marginados solo porque crees que Hiccup puede estar ahí. Es una pésima excusa.

—Astrid tiene razón, lo mejor es atacar sus establos y los pozos que tienen ahí. Escuche que tienen cerdos que son capaces de volar si los atacas por sorpresa— Brutacio sonrió emocionado por la idea que fue secundada por su gemela.

—¡Podríamos tener nuestro propio pozo con cerdos voladores!

—Chicos, esto es serio. Hiccup ha desaparecido, nunca se ha separado de Toothless— Patapez señalo al furia nocturna que dejaba su reposo para dirigir su atención a la oscuridad que no lograba ocultar la presencia de su jinete. —Y ustedes solo pueden pensar en cerdos ¿no les da vergüenza?

—Bueno, hay que tener prioridades Patapez.

—Así es, ¿acaso Hiccup puede volar en pozos mientras chilla por su vida?

—No es algo que me gustaría hacer en particular.

Todos dirigieron su atención al recién llegado que aterrizaba entre los dragones. Mirándolo con incredulidad pero alegría combinada.

—¡Hermano! ¡Le quiere hacer competencia a los cerdos voladores!

—¡Rápido Haddock, chilla encima de la fosa que esta de ese lado!

—También me alegra verlos, chicos— puso los ojos en blanco sin apartarse del camino aún con la mirada iracunda de Astrid. Sabía que estaba preocupada por debajo de su enojo, lo malo era que si se quitaba dejaría a Jack y Eros dentro de su campo de visión y ellos parecían muy convencidos de que era mejor mantener la distancia con la rubia hasta que se calmara un poco.

—¿Dónde-estabas? — Por un momento creyó que lograría salir ileso de la conversación, pero su pensamiento optimista fue aplastado por el puño que se estampaba en su cara y lo tumbaba directo al suelo.

La regla era que la fuerza en sus golpes era directamente proporcional a la preocupación o el susto que le hacías pasar y, ahora que Astrid tenía en frente a Jack y Eros, Hiccup sabía que tendría que interferir antes de que los ahuyentara por el miedo que fuera capaz de causarles.

—Estaba ocupado, muy ocupado— se levanto justo para detener el segundo golpe que casi impactaba en el hombro de Jack. —Veras, es una larga historia. Muy, muy larga. Creo que es mejor que nos sentemos a hablar de esto ¿no les parece? — mientras hablaba dirigió por los hombros a su mejor amiga a sentarse alrededor de la hoguera y con señas, les indico a los otros que lo siguieran.

Jack no parecía muy contento con la idea de seguir a una vikinga que era capaz de verlo con todo detalle y su propósito era darle una buena tunda, pero no dijo nada al flotar detrás de él.

—¡H-Hiccup! — Patapez fue el primero en soltar el mapa que consiguieron camino a su destino y ahora señalaba impresionado a los dos espíritus que flotaban detrás del vikingo —¿Ellos? ¿Tu? ¿Las historias?

—Ah, si— aprovecho la intervención para presentarlos con sus amigos. Algo que no le fue difícil cuando todos los veían con el mismo gesto de incredulidad. —Chicos, ellos son Jack y Eros, de quienes-

—Nos has estado hablando los últimos años, si ya entendimos— Brutacio se levanto de su lugar con un gesto majestuoso que imitaba al de alguien importante —Yo soy Brutacio Torton, hijo de los Torton y poseo la habilidad de verlos por el gran poder que mi familia me heredo ¡Soy el señor del amor! ¡Todos vienen a mí por mi bendición!

Hiccup estaba a punto de intervenir cuando Eros le puso frente.

—Claro que no ¡yo soy el señor del amor! Tú eres un estafador

—Yo he unido más parejas que tu, amigo. Mira, uní a Patapez y mi hermana en santo matrimonio. — Señalo al par que parecía estremecerse un poco por el recuerdo.

—En realidad eso-

—¡¿Tu a cuantas parejas has unido, eh?! ¡¿Quién es el estafador aquí?!

—¿Por qué tus amigos pueden vernos? — Jack se alejo de la discusión que se tornaba más infantil con cada oración que dejaban salir en su defensa para ver quién era el verdadero "señor" ahí.

—Porque creen en ustedes. Solo necesitan saber cómo lucen, imaginarlos y es como destapar sus ojos. Lo mismo paso con Astrid— se encogió de hombros al no encontrar un modo más simple de explicarse —Si hay alguien que crea fervientemente en la diversión y la atracción, son ellos— señalo a los gemelos y Patán que se unía a la discusión al decir que un verdadero señor del amor era quien dejaba a las chicas vueltas locas por él.

—No estoy seguro de si me hiciste un favor o me diste una maldición— bromeo sin poder abandonar la emoción que le dejaba ser reconocido por más gente.

—De nada— Y Hiccup parecía entenderlo pues lo último fue algo que se le escapo sin la intención de decirlo en voz alta —Aunque yo fui el primero en verte.

Jack se volteó a intentar descifrar porque eso último parecía dejar a su amigo en un tono neutral, pero otra duda lo ataco.

¿Podía seguir llamando a Hiccup su "amigo"?

—¡QUIERO VER ESO!

El grito de Brutilda interrumpió la extraña atmosfera que intento crecer entre ellos. Hiccup intento ver que había provocado el grito cuando Eros agarro la cuerda que Patán le tendía y en un rápido movimiento formo un nudo que solían usar para atrapar al ganado.

Quería preguntarle que tramaban, era preferible una respuesta a palabras que una demostración coordinada por Brutacio, Brutilda, Patán y Eros y aprobada por Astrid que aún parecía guardando el regaño para los tres por su desaparición.

Por supuesto, las palabras nunca llegaron. En su lugar fue el lazo el que rodeo el su cuerpo con el de Jack y con un jalón severo, ambos cayeron al suelo, escuchando las quejas de Brutacio sobre que eso contaba como trampa y el grito de júbilo de Patán al exclamar que las oportunidades a él eran más extensas ahora.

—¡Dijiste que juntara una pareja y eso hice!

—¡Silencio! ¡Yo soy experto en trampas y eso fue una muy obvia! ¡Si vas a hacer trampas o jugar sucio al menos hazlo bien!

La discusión seguía mientras ambos intentaban soltarse de las ataduras que parecían enredarse más con cada jalón que aplicaban en ellas.

—Me estas aplastando.

—Ya voy, ya voy— intentaba apurarse y concentrarse en su tarea, pero tener a Jack de cara a él no le facilitaba las cosas. Quizá se había equivocado en decirle a Eros que sus habilidades tenían diferentes formas de usarse, porque ahora le parecía más importante besar a Jack con tal de dejar a un lado la discusión que todos tenían y los gruñidos de regaño que su dragón había empezado a darle.

Después de todo, paso mucho tiempo desde que tuvo a Jack tan cerca y ahora que estaban de nuevo juntos...

" _No, no. Concéntrate, hay gente. Tienes que contarles lo que paso"_

Hiccup agito la cabeza intentando apartar los impulsos que su compostura y raciocinio solían mantener bajo control. Bien, al parecer Eros tenía razón en llamarlo sin vergüenza cuando no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera besar a Jack y no en quitarse esa maldita cuerda.

—No veo que te estés apurando.

—Congélalas y yo las rompo.

Le propuso poniendo una distancia prudente entre su rostro y el de Jack mientras el albino hacia su tarea. No fue difícil romperlas con el gas y las chispas que destruyeron el hielo que Jack había preparado para no ofrecer resistencia a la pequeña explosión que los rodeo, formo una pequeña cortina de humo y fue tomada como una oportunidad por el vikingo que atrapo de forma rápida sus labios para quitarse el pendiente y dejar a un aturdido y molesto chico en el suelo cuando se levanto.

Bien, quizá si era un poco impulsivo sin ayuda de Eros, pero no podían echárselo en cara.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Advertencias** : Ligero contenido homoerotico explicito.

 **Aclaraciones** : Eros es el único OC, todos los demás personajes presentes le pertenecen a Dreamworks y yo solo los uso con fines homosensuales :')

* * *

 _Mucho tiempo perdido_

El viaje de regreso a Berk no pudo ser más aburrido. En todo el trayecto Hiccup no podía evitar voltear a donde Jack volaba cerca de ellos, buscando algún contacto visual que le diera una pista sobre cómo se sentía su amigo pero solo obtenía la sonrisa burlona del arquero que era tan alabado como el albino por sus habilidades en el aire y los otros se robaban su atención con más de un comentario nada modesto o preguntas sobre los poderes que tenían.

—Wow, nunca creí verte así.

Hiccup tuvo que bajar un poco la velocidad del vuelo para quedar a la altura de Astrid y no tener que gritar para ser escuchado.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "así"?

— ¿En serio? Solo mírate. Todo impaciente por llegar a Berk.

—No estoy impaciente.

—Molesto porque no te prestan atención.

—Ni siquiera estoy molesto— aunque no sabía si quería convencerse a sí mismo, lo dijo con el mayor aplomo que podía en ese momento. Estaba tan concentrado en no demostrar lo obvio que no tuvo tiempo a reparar en la mirada rápida que Jack le dirigía mientras hablaba con Astrid. —Solo estoy cansado, allá no pude ni siquiera sentarme bien, y la refacción que tengo puesta no es cómoda como la otra.

—Buen punto ¿qué le paso a la otra?

—Tenemos que apurar el paso.

Astrid parecía tener más comentarios, pero no soltó ni uno más. De todos, ella era la más cercana a Hiccup y le sobraba conocimiento de lo importante que esa búsqueda había significado para su amigo en los últimos cinco años que habían pasado.

Apuro un poco a su dragón, lo suficiente para estar a la altura del furia nocturna que parecía estar aún enojado con los tres individuos que lo dejaron excluido de su encuentro tan emotivo.

—Me alegra que lo hayas encontrado.

El castaño sonrió con una mezcla de nostalgia, alegría y tristeza sin contestar de inmediato, pero si lo suficientemente alto para ella lo escuchara.

—Si, a mi también.

De ahí en más, los únicos a cargo de la conversación eran los gemelos que no dejaban de contarle sus hazañas a Eros, Patapez alegaba sobre la importancia que el conocimiento tenía durante las misiones y Patán sobre su fuerza que superaba al mismo Hiccup en batalla.

No eran los temas favoritos de Hiccup, pero a la falta de privacidad e imaginación, no pudo contribuir a la conversación ni tocar los temas que le interesaba tratar con Jack en ese momento.

Después podrían hablar con más calma y saber, con exactitud, cuando fue que el albino obtuvo ese brillo amenazador al momento de estar en un campo de batalla.

Su entrenamiento, su modo de actuar y su creciente distancia que ponía entre ellos con cada isla que los acercaba más a su hogar.

No lo diría nunca en voz alta, pero tenía miedo.

Hiccup tenía miedo.

—Y _vuola~_ hemos llegado, queridos campesinos— Brutacio bajo de su dragón tan dramático como siempre. Guiando a sus dos invitados en dirección al hogar del castaño, despidiéndose más de fuerza que de gana por obra de Astrid y Patapez que le daban señas e indirectas de que era hora de irse y ambos tuvieron que llevarse a rastras a los gemelos y Patán para darles un momento de paz.

Un incomodo y frágil momento de paz que Hiccup no sabía cómo continuar para no decir algo que lo arruinara o dejara a Jack la posibilidad de dormir en el bosque en lugar de quedarse con él.

— ¡Genial! Hace mucho que no vengo ¿hicieron remodelaciones?

Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de la intromisión que Eros había hecho en la casa. Algo que le permitió explorar al menos media sala y no lo dejo con la curiosidad saciada cuando intento subir al segundo piso mientras Jack lo alcanzaba y le jalaba el pie con su cayado.

—Espera ahí, pequeño ratón de alacena. ¿Quién te dio permiso a subir?

—Hiccup ¿verdad que si? ¿Verdad que no me dijiste "no puedes subir"?

—Bueno, no lo dije pero-

— ¿Lo ves? El me dio permiso, voy a estar arriba, ustedes pueden hablar mientras tanto, no se congelen ni hagan nada que yo no apruebe. Adiós.

Ambos chicos se quedaron congelados al pie de la escalera, intercambiando un rápido vistazo antes de recorrer la sala para calmar los nervios que volvían a crecer como una plaga inmortal en su interior.

—Entonces...Eros es algo así como la divinidad del amor o algo por el estilo.

Hiccup puso los ojos en blanco al no poder decir algo más inteligente.

—Sí, aunque no se si se merezca el titulo. Lo único que ha unido son dos escarabajos— a pesar de ser algo obvio, Jack respondió sin importarle los nervios que la privacidad les había despertado a ambos. —Yo no lo consideraría graduado.

—Es mejor rompiendo la tensión que nosotros dos.

—Eso es cierto.

De nuevo el silencio y la risa que sus palabras les sacaron murió a los pocos segundos. Jack no recordaba que fuera tan difícil hablar con Hiccup, al contrario, le resultaba fácil, entretenido y reconfortante. Todo lo contrario a lo que pasaba en ese momento.

—Entonces... ¿ahora si puedes dormir?

El vikingo casi maldice al ver la expresión que la pregunta provoco en su compañero. No tuvo tiempo de corregir su error cuando él ya le respondía de forma seca e incluso algo cortante.

—No, y me gustaría no hacerlo. Gracias.

El tercer silencio de la noche fue el límite que Hiccup pudo aguantar. Apenas cálculo que habían pasado más de cinco minutos cuando dirigió sus pasos a la salida.

—Bueno, tengo que ir a hablar con mi padre. Mientras pueden acomodarse en la casa, Toothless se queda con ustedes y pues...vuelvo en un rato.

De mucha ayuda no fue que Jack ni siquiera lo volteara a ver cuando cerró la puerta. Por fin lo había encontrado y no se sentía como un verdadero ganador, necesitaría un buen trago de leche de Yak para quitarse el sabor acido y amargo que se le revolvía en la garganta y lo desconcentraba de lo importante: hablar con su padre.

Jack se quedo unos segundos en la sala, escuchando los bufidos del dragón que lo veía con reproche aún molesto por la exclusión pero sin prestarle tanta atención a causa del cansancio.

—Lo siento, creo que te preocuparon para nada ¿verdad? — interpreto sus gruñidos como un "si, no vuelvan a hacerlo" y esta vez sus palabras no iban para el dragón, si no para el cabeza hueca que debía estar en el segundo piso. — ¿Feliz ahora o no es lo que esperabas?— se quedo a la espera de una respuesta, pero el silencio lo alerto tanto como para subir a verificar que el castaño no tuviera una flecha clavada en el cuello por culpa de su frustración.

Podía encontrarlo haciendo un berrinche, aplicando la ley del silencio o incluso fingiendo que estaba ciego y no lo veía, pero con lo que no contaba era encontrar a Eros rodeado de papeles con varias letras en estos. Cada uno con tinta llenando el pergamino en montones cocidos por tela y agrupados en pequeñas montañas que su compañero clasificaba de una manera que desconocía.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Pues...creo que estoy investigando. Creo— respondió no muy seguro al mismo tiempo que dejaba un puño de papeles de su lado izquierdo y las del lado derecho las acercaba más a ellos —Jack ¿puedes preguntarle a Hiccup que son estas cosas o que dicen?

Al nombrado no le atrajo la idea de sacar un tema como ese después de los incómodos momentos que recién habían tenido, pero no por ello tiro la idea.

— ¿Por qué? Quizá es parte de la investigación que dijo, esa donde busco cuentos en otros lados ¿no crees? — Eros negó con la cabeza — ¿Y tu como estas tan seguro de que no es así?

—No sabré leer ninguna palabra importante Jack, pero si hay caracteres de letras que aprendí a distinguir son las de tu nombre— señalo aquel montón de papeles que tenía en su lado derecho, sacando una donde había dibujos de un prado, una silla de montar, anguilas y otros garabatos que fueron una bofetada fuerte para el albino —Y todas estas tienen tu nombre ahí...No creo que me responda a mí, pero quizá a ti sí. Quizá descubrió algo sobre ti y lo anoto aquí.

Jack no lo creía de esa forma pero no lo contradijo. No necesitaba ser un erudito en la lectura o interpretación de garabatos para saber que las paginas donde estaban los dibujos eran de aquellos días en que ambos compartieron el tiempo juntos, jugaron con el dragón, se conocieron, construyeron la silla, la otra mitad de su cola, el nido...todo estaba grabado con carbón en esos trozos de pergamino que iban acompañados de líneas con un montón de letras a las que él no podía encontrarles sentido.

—Le preguntare después.

—Bien. Mientras puedes guardarlos para que no te regañe y decirme que tal les fue en la plática de reconciliación. ¿Abrazos? ¿Besos? ¿Mordidas?

—Comentarios incómodos y silencios todavía peor— respondió a su pregunta conforme recogía los pergaminos y le señalaba el baúl para que lo ayudara a guardarlos

—Fascinante, son más tontos de lo que creí.

—Mira, es...complicado ¿si? El ya no es el mismo que antes, ha cambiado. Ni siquiera es-

— ¿Ya no es amable? — Eros lo cortó antes de que Jack pudiera seguir hablando.

— ¿Qué? No, si lo es pero-

— ¿Odia a los dragones?

—No pero-

— ¿Se concentra en la fuerza y ha dejado a un lado la inteligencia?

Jack frunció el ceño por las constantes preguntas, pero un vistazo rápido a la habitación llena de artefactos y planos fue lo único que necesito para seguir con el interrogatorio que lo dejaba más confundido a cada pregunta.

—No...

— ¿Te abandono?

—No.

— ¿Dudo de ti?

—No ¿por qué?

—No lo sé Jack, intento averiguar en qué ha cambiado para ti o que le ves de diferente. Para mi es el mismo chico baboso que ama a los dragones, es un asco expresándose y si ha evolucionado en algo es en aceptar como se siente hacia ti. Y eso lo digo en serio— frunció el ceño sin apartar sus ojos del albino —Y si, tu eres más fuerte que antes, pero tampoco has cambiado en nada. Creo que los dos se volvieron más tontos y lerdos en eso de expresarse porque piensan en lo último que pasó, deberían solo hablarse de forma natural y ya.

— ¿Y olvidar que ambos tuvimos nuestras preocupaciones estos últimos años?

—Para ti fue un pedazo de eternidad, el gastó una decima parte de su vida buscándote. No cualquier humano hace eso. Ahora deja esas dudas, por la luna. Qué vergüenza pasare si te ven con problemas amorosos cuando me tienes a mí de amigo, hazme un favor y ve a tener una plática decente con el cojo ¿entendiste?

—Eros

— ¡No es una pregunta, es una orden! ¡Vas a salir por esa maldita puerta, le dirás que eres un idiota, que soy un genio que te abrió los ojos y ambos van a besarse de nuevo! Ahora ve ¡ve!

— ¿Podrías dar un consejo que no suene a orden por una vez? — a pesar de la queja que Jack presentaba contra su amigo, no dudo mucho en salir de la casa cuando una flecha cruzo por la habitación y estuvo a punto de darle en la pierna con la punta que parecía una pequeña roca.

Jack no necesitaba hacer muchos cálculos o ser un genio con las fuerzas que regían las armas para saber que un golpe de eso le dormiría la zona a la que él le apuntara.

Avanzó por el pueblo sin voltear atrás, era consciente de su capacidad para volver sobre sus pasos si se replanteaba de nuevo la idea que se dejo meter en la cabeza, aun si eran cosas que él tenía en mente.

Porque no, el no había encontrado muchas diferencias entre el Hiccup que conoció hace unos años al que encontró esa tarde. Era consciente de todas sus virtudes y defectos por haberlos presenciado de primera mano, y entre ellos se encontraba su terquedad y sentido de lo correcto que el juzgaba por cuenta propia.

Si, sabía que no era mucha la diferencia, pero aún así le era imposible no tener un pequeño roce de temor a lo que el vikingo pensaría de él.

Su personalidad no tenía muchos cambios, pero Jack pudo distinguir un poco de madurez en el castaño, una característica que él sin duda no tenía.

¿Hiccup pensaría lo mismo de él o solo lo buscaba por ser un buen amigo? Pero de ser así, no lo habría besado apenas se encontraron.

Le parecía tonto pensar en algo que debía ser obvio, ni siquiera tenía claro porque dudaba en ir a esclarecer su comportamiento, pero así era. Sabía que no se pudo portar peor a lo que había hecho hasta ahora.

Pero no sabía por dónde empezar, ni siquiera que era lo que podía o no podía decir o debía decir.

—Todo sería más fácil si pudiéramos escuchar lo que piensa la gente.

Negó no muy convencido de su propia idea, ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer saber lo que Hiccup pensaba de él.

" _No es momento para momentos depresivos Jack."_

Avanzo hasta quedar frente a la puerta del salón principal donde alguna vez el castaño leyó junto a él sobre dragones en una noche de tormenta. Nunca se lo dijo, pero aquella fue una de las primeras veces en que estando sentados uno al lado del otro pudo sentir su cercanía más que nunca.

Y le había gustado.

Se acercó lo suficiente para empujar la puerta, congelándose por unos segundos valiosos al distinguir dos siluetas dentro del lugar. Al parecer Hiccup no mentía al decir que iba a encontrarse con su padre.

— ¡¿OTRA VEZ CON LO MISMO?!

Y ninguno de los dos vikingos parecía feliz desde el punto en que Jack podía verlos.

—Vamos Hic, ya es casi hora de ir a dormir. Pueden hablar de esto mañana.

Jack no podía reconocer al tercer sujeto que formaba parte de la conversación, quien a su parecer, era la persona más calmada en esa acalorada conversación que parecía en llamas a pesar de no tener ningún dragón adentro.

— ¡No Bocón! No puede esperar porque se los he estado diciendo desde hace años pero nunca me creen

— ¡SUFICIENTE! ¡Lo deje pasar hasta ahora por que acepte que estabas en una maldita etapa Hiccup, pero esto es el colmo! ¡A partir de mañana se enviaran las cartas a los otros clanes, si no quieres unirte con ninguna de las guerreras que tenemos en Berk, yo elegiré a tu prometida personalmente!

— ¡PERO ESO ES RIDICULO, NI SIQUIERA NECESITO ESTAR CON ALGUIEN PARA HACERME CARGO DE LA ALDEA!

— ¡¿AHORA SI QUIERES SER JEFE?!

— ¡NO PERO TU NUNCA ME ESCUCHAS!

— ¡ESTOY HARTO DE TUS CUENTOS SOBRE GENTE INVISIBLE, GUARDIANES Y PESADILLAS! ¡NO EXISTEN HICCUP, PREOCUPATE POR NUESTRA GENTE!

— ¡Ellos son mi gente también!

No tuvo tiempo de sentirse conmovido cuando un crujido sordo y abrupto resonó en el comedor y Bocón decía algo parecido a un "ahí va otra mesa" y los gritos solo aumentaban sin que ninguno diera su brazo a torcer.

—BIEN, O ERES UN JEFE SOLITARIO O ERES UN VIAJERO CASADO PERO YA BASTA DE LLEVARTE A LOS JINETES DE BERK EN TUS ABSURDAS BUSQUEDAS POR ALGO QUE NO EXISTE.

—Perfecto, se pueden quedar todos aquí. Me voy.

Hiccup abrió la puerta de forma abrupta, dando tiempo muerto a su enojo al toparse con Jack y no dando tiempo a ninguno para explicarse cuando ya lo tomaba de la mano y lo guiaba cuesta abajo con el único objetivo de alejarse de su padre y la ira que irradiaba desde el comedor.

Jack quería preguntarle si todo estaba en orden con su padre, pero no quería revelar que había estado escuchando a hurtadillas y eso lo llevo a la opción más cobarde: el silencio.

El camino de regreso continuo a ese ritmo, con Hiccup dando pisadas fuertes en el suelo y Jack siguiendo su paso a una altura prudente del suelo. Congelando el césped de vez en cuando para distraer su atención y aguantar el impulso de hablar sin siquiera pensar en que diría. Finalmente dejaron salir un suspiro de resignación y cansancio al volver a la alcoba, saludando a Toothless y buscando a Eros para avisar de su regreso.

—Parece que salió.

Hiccup volvió a romper el silencio lo más calmado que la situación se lo permitió — ¿Te dijo a donde iba?

—No, pero a veces hace eso. Otra cosa que tenemos en común es que no podemos quedarnos quietos.

—Si me di cuenta.

Jack enarcó una ceja sin expresar el peso que la acusación resulto para su estomago. Si, Hiccup estaba enojado.

—Perdón, es solo que...han sido días difíciles— el castaño negó con la cabeza antes de dejarse caer en la orilla de la cama y apoyar su cabeza en sus manos —Semanas difíciles...bueno, días difíciles.

— ¿Años difíciles? — Jack se aventuro a seguir, sonriendo ligeramente al ver que el otro asentía con la cabeza y finalmente ambos se veían directo a los ojos. —Oye, lo siento. Debí salir más a menudo como solía hacerlo.

—No, está bien. Entiendo Jack, Eros dijo que ambos creyeron que estaba muerto, el reacciono un poco mejor que tú aun así.

— ¿Ah si?

—Si, le falló la puntería a propósito y no duro más de dos minutos en atacarme. Pero estoy acostumbrado, Astrid es mi mejor amiga, Patán y los gemelos no son precisamente las personas más amables de aquí.

—Creí que yo y Toothless éramos tus mejores amigos— Sonrió sin dejar pasar ese ambiente agradable que se empezaba a formar entre ambos.

—No te ofendas Jack, pero... — por un momento creyó que Hiccup diría algo como la "fecha de caducidad" o "renovar el contrato de amistad" por el periodo de ausencia, pero el color rojo que pintaba la cara del vikingo fue una pista para encaminarlo un poco a lo que diría. —...no sé muy bien cuando deje de considerarte un amigo.

Ahora Jack podía sentir el calor en su cuerpo. Eso y una sonrisa que no pudo esconder al reparar en los mismos gestos que el menor aún conservaba, el movimiento con sus manos, con sus hombros...

Eros tenía razón, nada había cambiado.

—Creo que necesitas explicarte mejor.

— ¿Lo necesito hacer?

—Tú eres el inteligente, sorpréndeme.

—Bien...Intentare decírtelo de una forma que hasta tu lo entiendas Jack. Yo voy inteligente, pero también soy un idiota. Soy mitad inteligente, mitad idiota ¿no?

—Supongo— El solo le dio la razón para ver a donde quería llegar el castaño con esa explicación tan infantil que parecía costarle trabajo decir.

—Tú eres divertido, pero eres un idiota. Eres mitad divertido, mitad idiota.

— ¿y?

Tentó más su suerte, creyéndose victorioso cuando el otro se puso de pie y dejo sus labios a pocos centímetros de los suyos. Era la tercera vez que lo tenía tan cerca desde que se reencontraron y sin embargo, en la privacidad de su habitación y la poca iluminación de la noche, la impaciencia crecía con cada respiración que Hiccup pegaba contra él.

—Que me gustaría que fuéramos un idiota completo Jack.

La espera termino cuando una carcajada se escapo de sus labios. Jack rodeo su cuello para aumentar el contacto, desconectando su mente de su cuerpo e ignorando el momento en que su cayado abandono sus manos para darle vía libre a las hebras chocolatosas que se resbalaban de sus dedos.

Ni siquiera fue consciente del momento en que las manos de Hiccup rodearon su cintura y la distancia entre ambos fue nula. Una sensación nueva de cosquilleo, hormigueo y agua hirviendo se extendió por todo su cuerpo, no recordaba que Hiccup le provocara ese tipo de reacciones, no esperaba que sus torpes besos ahora parecían exigirle atención y demandarle esfuerzo de un modo que a Jack lo dejaba sin aliento, algo que tampoco sabía que tenía.

—Eres todo un romántico— incluso se escuchaba como si acabara de entrenar todo el día y su energía se encontrara por los suelos. Algo que estaba alejado de la realidad

—Tuve muchas rocas para practicar.

Ambos sonrieron por su broma personal, otro detalle que Jack quería sacar a relucir pero algo más robo su atención.

— ¿Estas bien?

—Si, si...Estoy feliz. Estaba enojado, pero estoy feliz ahora. Solo...un poco incomodo.

Ambos mantuvieron sus posiciones, uno más confundido que el otro por la nueva información que acababa de obtener. Repasando la discusión que su amigo tuvo con su padre, la caminata, su plática, el beso, la extraña malformación que tenía en su cuerpo y ahora, lo que parecía una noche de confesiones.

— ¿Por lo que dijo tu padre?

Para su sorpresa, no era ese el caso y la energía con la que el castaño negó con la cabeza, fue una pista gigante de que la cosa no iba por ahí.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Esperas que me la pase toda la noche adivinando?

—Jack— Hiccup seguía debatiéndose en lo que parecía una contienda mental —estoy...tu también... ¿nadie te ha explicado nada sobre eso?

— ¿Sobre qué? — Jack frunció el ceño al considerar que su amigo se estaba burlando de él por el poco conocimiento que aún tenía por las costumbres humanas y eso solo estaba arruinando el momento. — ¿Vas a darme un sermón ahora mismo o me dejaras averiguarlo por mi cuenta?

—Por los dioses...aún si Astrid intenta sacarte información no le digas nada o va a colgarme del palo más alto de Berk.

El albino frunció de nuevo el ceño por el misterio que le estaba dando al asunto. A poco estuvo de zanjar el tema que parecía tan secreto, cuando Hiccup lo tomo con cuidado de la mano y lo guio hasta la cama donde lo invito a sentarse para que ambos fueran capaces de estar sin caerse del inmueble.

—Me refiero a...a esto Jack— Hiccup señalo el lugar donde Jack podía ver la malformación de Hiccup, un extraño bulto entre sus piernas que parecía ser el inicio de una nueva pierna como lo sería el tallo para una flor.

Lo considero algo extraño pues era la primera vez que veía algo así y su sorpresa creció más al darse cuenta que él tenía algo similar debajo de sus pantalones.

—Oh dios... ¡¿Me contagiaste?!

Coló sus manos para asegurarse de que todo se encontrara en su lugar, verificando que el reciente abultamiento no era otro que el de su miembro, una parte de su cuerpo que nunca usaba por la falta de necesidad pero que los guardianes le comentaron servía para que los humanos desecharan sus bebidas. Entonces ¿Por qué la sensación de antes se multiplicaba al menor roce? ¿Por qué aumentaba su temperatura ahora que Hiccup volvía a besarlo y no lo dejaba sacar sus manos del pantalón?

Las preguntas fueron acumulándose en su cabeza con la misma velocidad en que sus cuerpos se iban acomodando mejor en la cama y los suspiros que ambos exhalaban fueron empañando los pensamientos de ambos.

Jack se concentraba sus labios, mordiéndolos con cada descarga eléctrica que el movimiento de su cuerpo lo obligaba a hacer y sus manos recorrían de forma torpe su propia virilidad en contra de su voluntad. Hiccup no dejaba de moverse y Jack no lo lamentaba, sus pensamientos se volvían abstractos con cada roce que sus cuerpos se daban uno contra otro y la música que los suspiros de ambos formaban junto a los chirridos de la cama no lo ayudaban.

Todo lo bueno tenía un fin, lo cual llego más rápido a lo que ambos pudieron desear cuando sus cuerpos se tensaron y la fuerza los abandono al grado de dejarlos tendidos en la cama. Respirando agitados, agotados pero con una sensación de júbilo y éxtasis que ninguna batalla les había dejado hasta el momento.

—Eso...eso fue... — Jack se removió incomodo al caer en la cuenta de que su ropa estaba húmeda, un detalle que el otro ignoro y prefirió ocultar al rodearlo de nuevo de la cintura.

—Si...fue—

—Fue.

Rieron por la falta de palabras, era obvio que ambos lo disfrutaron, que era vergonzoso decirlo en voz alta y que posiblemente se repetiría cuando encontraran la oportunidad de hacerlo como los besos furtivos a los que ambos le encontraron un gusto adictivo.

—... ¿Por qué no le puedo decir a Astrid de esto?

—Va a matarme por ser un impulsivo.

—No te preocupes, no creo que Eros la deje si se entere.

Ambos consideraron la idea por unos segundos antes de volver a la seriedad que las malas noticias representaban si actuaban de esa manera.

—Nadie debe saber de esto.

—Nadie.

—Aún.

— ¿Quieres que mis amigos se enteren primero o que sea después de los guardianes?

—Decidamos eso después ¿tienes agua tibia para quitarme lo que sea que tengo en el pantalón?

—Si, puedo ayudarte con eso.

Jack enarcó una ceja sin dejar de sonreír por las cosquillas que la respiración del contrario le causaba.

— ¿Estas coqueteando conmigo?

— ¿Si digo que si seguiría contando?

—No, di que no. Yo soy el encargado de eso y no me importa que seas mayor que yo físicamente ¿entendiste, pecas?

Que le respondiera con otro beso en lugar que un "si" directo lo dejo en un aprieto que Jack tendría que resolver a partir de ese momento. No dejaría que Hiccup le arrebatara su cómodo lugar a cargo de tomar la delantera en el contacto físico.

Podía llevar ventaja, pero Jack recuperaría terreno perdido ahora que más personas podían verlo y la observación dejaba de ser su único medio para obtener información.

—Bien, voy por agua y un cambio de ropa para ti.

Antes de que Hiccup dejara la habitación, el espíritu no desaprovecho el ambiente tan relajado para señalar la pila de papeles que su curioso amigo se molesto en descubrir.

—Por cierto ¿esos son los libros con leyendas que nos decías?

—No, esos... — la respuesta divago por un instante en que la duda se mostro en las facciones del vikingo y este rápidamente cambiaba de parecer en torno a lo que iba a decir —quiero decir, si. Si, todo es de los pueblos e islas y eso, claro. ¿Qué más sería si no? Tu...ya vuelvo.

Jack no discutió más. No se veía arruinando el momento por la mentira tan asquerosa y mal hecha que Hiccup había hecho y le quedaba mucho tiempo para retomar el tema cuando la oportunidad se le presentara.

" _Tengo mucho tiempo"_

Repetirse eso conforme esperaba al castaño le saco una de las sonrisas más grandes que guardo durante esos cinco años.

A la mañana siguiente todos los esperaban con una sonrisa que solo significaban malas noticias para cualquiera que se encontrara relacionado con los gemelos o Patán.

Y como siempre, no hubo tiempo para el silencio apenas llegaron a la mesa donde los jinetes los estaban esperando con Eros hablando sobre movimientos especiales y su arco favorito.

—Vaya, vaya. Miren quien decidió aparecerse.

Jack pensó responder con algo sarcástico, pero la sonrisa satisfecha y eufórica que Eros tenía en la cara sumada a el ceño fruncido de Astrid, no lo dejaban con muchas opciones inteligentes que lo llevaran a una vía segura de conversar ahí.

—Si, es normal que venga a comer aquí. Vengo todos los días— a pesar de que las sonrisas de sus amigos eran obvias, Hiccup fingió no darse cuenta. Para bien o para mal, eso solo divirtió más a los otros.

—Oh, no lo se. Creimos que te irías a comer a otro lado— continuo Brutacio sin dejar de sonreír.

—Con alguien más— secundo su hermana.

—A comer algo más— Patán se unió a la burla que el castaño seguía evadiendo de una forma que a Jack le sorprendía. Era notable el grado de paciencia que había desarrollado para no sentirse presionado a pesar de tener a tres vikingos buscando información que podía terminar en sus para fines de chantaje.

—O a alguien más— Eros pronuncio la última opción que saco carcajadas de los tres vikingos y casi fue el culpable de que Hiccup se ahogara con el reciente vaso de agua que acababa de llevarse a la boca —¿Qué? Solo era una-

—Eros— Jack lo regaño a pesar de que una pequeña parte de él se sentía feliz de no recibir las miradas desaprobatorias, preocupadas o de lastima que los guardianes les habían dirigido antes de que partieran de la isla.

—Esta bien, esta bien. En realidad estaban contándome todo lo que ha pasado, sobre el dragón enorme, Daga, Vaga y otros enemigos a los que se han enfrentado ¡deberías escucharlos Jack! Tienen historias muy buenas, al menos mejor que las nuestras.

—¿Te refieres a Dagur y Viggo? — Hiccup se recupero del reciente incidente sin prestarle atención a la pequeña competencia por el pescado que los dragones empezaban a hacer del otro lado del comedor.

—Si, ellos. Lo único que yo puedo contarles es de islas que visite, pero siempre evitaba ir a donde la gente se encontrara por eso de la época de muerte por guerras, el hambre o el frío. Ya sabes, los reyes de la alegría.

—Ey amigo, no todos pueden ostentar ese titulo. Solo los Thorston tienen el privilegio de ser los reyes de la alegría.

—¿Lo somos? — Brutilda frunció el ceño al no recordar un detalle tan importante en su linaje y esto solo saco un poco de quicio a su gemelo.

—Obviamente esta más marcado en mi que en ti. Nuestra familia es ancestral y tenemos muchas cosas que nos caracterizan, hermana.

—Es una pena que les falte mi fuerza y encanto— Patán levanto sus brazos como quien busca impresionar a su audiencia por sus musculos, cosa que nunca ocurrió y ahora los vikingos se enfrascaban en una discusión más ruidosa que la sostenida por los dragones.

—Hiccup— Astrid dejo a un lado los problemas que estaban teniendo sus amigos, sentándose a un lado del castaño que parecía disfrutar del "agradable" momento ahora que él no era el centro de atención y eso lo dejaba con una comida tranquila y segura. —¿Has hablado con él sobre el libro?

A pesar de que Jack no quería escuchar una conversación que claramente no iba dirigida a él, pudo sentir la mirada de ambos en su nuca y si no volteaba a preguntar a que se refería Astrid, era gracias a que Eros estaba en frente para llamar su atención lo suficiente y distraerlo de sacar su curiosidad a relucir.

—No, ayer fue un poco...complicado sacar el tema a flote.

—Tienes que decirles, a ambos.

—Lo haré, Astrid, solo deja que se relajen un poco. No puedo soltarles algo tan importante de golpe, ya habrá tiempo para eso.

—Hiccup.

Jack se dio cuenta que Eros prestaba la misma atención a la conversación a sus espaldas pese al ruido que los demás hacían en torno a ellos.

—Estaran bien, no es el fin del mundo para ellos. Todo va a salir bien.

—Tu y yo sabemos que es una apuesta del cincuenta por ciento.

—Todos lo vamos a ayudar a que las cosas salgan bien y si no, todo se arregla con un buen golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Crees que estoy...

El ruido aumento al grado que la conversación dejo de ser perceptible para ambos espiritus que no dejaban de ver el alboroto que todos causaban ahora cerca de los dragones.

—¿De qué estarán hablando? — Jack frunció el ceño sin apartar su atención del arquero que seguía jugando con una de sus tantas puntas que cargaba sueltas como arma.

—De mi, como siempre— bromeo antes de acercarse más al albino y hablarle más bajo —Hay un libro, ayer Patapez y Astrid estaban hablando de eso cuando los escuchaba. Es una recopilación de versos donde hay información de los espiritus y seres sobrenaturales y al parecer, no nos va a gustar que dice de nosotros.

—¿Qué decía?

—No lo se Jack, también me gustaría saber eso. Pero...no creo que sea algo grave.

—¿Por qué aún asi nos trajeron?

—Supongo. Lo que si me dijeron, fue que son las hojas que Hiccup tiene en su habitación.

Jack no quería ser egoísta, pero decir que eso no le interesaba lo tacharía de mentiroso.

—¿Qué son?

La sonrisa de Eros se ensancho, como si hubiera aguantado hasta ese momento para decirle lo que más le interesaba a ambos.

—Un diario. Para no olvidar que el tiempo que pasaron juntos fue real.


	5. Capitulo 4

¡Hola! Hoy, como todas las actualizaciones, vengo rápido a dejar el capitulo nuevo que espero les guste y disfruten tanto leerlo como yo al escribirlo. No fue fácil, me trabe una semana y media al no saber que poner en una parte :( pero VUALA (?) vine sin que los mese pasaran de uno :D ...creo (XD)

EN FIN, voy rápido con las aclaraciones y advertencias. No sin antes decirles que leo todos los comentarios que me dejan, si no los contesto es por las actualizaciones rápidas y me gustaría contestarles por separado ;u; Lo haré en el siguiente capitulo, pero quiero que sepan que ustedes siempre me motivan e inspiran y animan.

 **Advertencias** : Contenido homosexual

 **Aclaraciones** : Eros es el único OC, todos los demás personajes presentes le pertenecen a Dreamworks y yo solo los uso con fines homosensuales :').

* * *

 _ **¿Todo estará...bien?**_

" _Un diario. Para no olvidar que el tiempo que pasaron juntos fue real"_

Jack volvió a dirigir su atención a donde el vikingo caminaba por el sendero del bosque, liderando la pequeña expedición conformada por ellos dos, Eros y el dragón que parecía de mal humor al no poder andar en el aire y ser obligado a caminar cuando había un clima perfecto para volar, él pensaba igual pero lo único que lo mantenía con los pies a ras del suelo, era el recordatorio que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza de las palabras que el castaño les soltó antes de que se internaran en el bosque.

" _Me gustaría hablar con ustedes, en privado"_

Alguien tenía que decirle a Hiccup que no era sano soltar esas palabras y luego caminar por más de media hora con árboles y arbustos solo rondando el paisaje junto a los gruñidos lejanos de los dragones que ahora habitaban en Berk.

" _Un diario. Para no olvidar que el tiempo que pasaron juntos fue real"_

Ese pensamiento era lo único que podía mantenerlo distraído, ocupado y hasta cierto punto, con su curiosidad bajo control para no exigir respuestas. Eros bien había dicho que no podía ser nada grave si aún con lo que dijera el libro él decidió invitarlos a su hogar sin pensarlo dos veces, pero no por eso estaba libre de inquietudes.

— ¿Vamos muy lejos?

El arquero se quejo pese a no tener que utilizar sus piernas para caminar, algo que ninguno de los presentes le reprocho aunque la respuesta llego sola cuando alcanzaron un claro oculto por los arboles, perfecto para una pequeña reunión secreta que solo los arboles podían escuchar y proteger con sus ramas que ocultaban con recelo el cielo azul.

—No, justo acabamos de llegar. No me digas que te cansaste de volar.

—Si, algo que tu nunca podrás decir porque no sabes lo que se siente volar sin dragón.

—Supongo— Hiccup ni siquiera se molesto en desmentir la acusación. Se limito a sentarse en un asiento improvisado por ramas, rocas y césped que a pesar del material parecía muy cómodo para el vikingo que ahora esperaba a que los otros tres se acomodaran para empezar a hablar.

Jack no quería sentarse, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era darle un buen golpe con su cayado por todo el tiempo que los hizo esperar hasta el momento o pedirle que se olvidara de esos temas para que ambos pudieran seguir hablando como siempre.

Pero la expresión que el castaño le dirigió fue suficiente para convencerlo de guardar silencio y esperar a que retomara el habla.

" _No debe ser tan serio"_

Repetía aquella suposición que parecía más improbable a cada minuto que pasaban en silencio. Si fuera ese el caso, Hiccup les habría dicho de que trataba todo el problema desde la aldea e incluso con sus amigos presentes o probablemente habría elegido su habitación como un lugar tan privado como lo "no serio" del tema lo requería, pero con todo solo aumentaba sus sospechas de que, en efecto, no le agradaría lo que fueran a escuchar.

—Bien, primero quiero recordarles que en todo este tiempo mis amigos y yo recolectamos más información de la que esperamos sobre ustedes y los guardianes. No es que sepan de forma consciente de su existencia pero sus creencias parecen afectar su presencia como tal.

—Ok ¿Puedes traducir eso a nuestra lengua, por favor? No estás hablando con conejo— Jack sonrió ligeramente al ver que al menos el principio no era algo fuera de lo que se imaginaba.

—Me refiero a que si ustedes existen es por todo lo que los seres vivos creen y sienten. Por ejemplo ustedes, de alguna manera el alma o energía de la gente afecta cuando sienten diversión o amor, ellos creen que el amor es moldeable— señalo a Eros sin importarle que en ese momento parecía más interesado en cortarse una de sus uñas usando sus dientes —volátil e impulsivo. Lo creen y así lo sienten, por eso eres así. Y Jack, la diversión puede ser algo que alegra la vida de los demás, todos pueden sentirla pero no siempre es buena, es igual de impulsiva y espontanea a los sentimientos y a veces es peligrosa para las personas cuando no tienen consciencia de lo que es correcto o no.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo la diversión? —Eros frunció el ceño y Jack solo pudo estar de acuerdo con su confusión.

—Hay gente que se divierte causando el sufrimiento ajeno o que al hacer cosas imprudentes pueden dañar a terceros. No voluntariamente pero la acción se queda ¿me explico?

—Bueno... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — Jack tomo la palabra sin esperar a que le dijera que si — ¿No pudiste decirnos esto en la aldea? ¿Cuál es el motivo de que nos alejáramos tanto?

Apenas termino de preguntar, Hiccup señalo al arquero como lo haría un niño culpando a otra persona con tal de salirse de culpa.

— ¿Yo qué?

—Quiero que entrenes a partir de hoy Eros— comenzó a explicarse con una paciencia y cariño que, por un segundo, Jack encontró un poco molesto aun cuando no tenía razón para sentirse de ese modo.

—Puedo entrenar en otro lado ¿no?

—A eso voy. Hay otra cosa que descubrí sobre ti en los libros y puede que sea la razón de que te lleves mal con los guardianes.

—Me llevo de maravilla.

Jack frunció el ceño, algo irritado de que Hiccup comenzara a sacar un tema olvidado a colación cuando había cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse.

—No Eros, y en parte eres tú.

El enojo de Jack comenzó a crecer lentamente en su interior. ¿Ahora resultaba que el único amigo que lo apoyó en todo ese tiempo era culpable de que los guardianes lo odiaran? Eran tonterías, incluso si era Hiccup quien lo decía no había sentido en sus palabras.

—Eros, no te estoy culpando pero necesito que te calmes antes de que pueda explicarte más cosas.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué te hace pensar que estoy enojado eh? ¿Acaso también dice de eso en tus libros o tienes línea directa con el hombre en la luna?

—No. Pero Toothless me quiere quemar la espalda y Jack parece a punto de dispararme, por favor toma solo unos momentos para relajarte ¿bien?

Eros frunció el ceño sin comprender aún más la conversación, pero acato el pedido cuando se dio cuenta de la luz que el dragón emitía de sus fauces y la escarcha que Jack desprendía desde sus dedos hasta un metro a su alrededor. Apenas su enojo fue reemplazado por la sorpresa, las expresiones de ambos afectados se relajaron conforme el ambiente tenso empezaba a aflojar un poco sobre sus cabezas.

—Yo...

—Está bien, no tienes de que disculparte— Jack advirtió que el tono amable que Hiccup usaba era el mismo que para hablar con un infante sobre las consecuencias de sus actos. No es que hubiera visto al castaño de ese modo, pero las constantes vueltas que llego a dar por la aldea aún dejaban escenas en su mente de lecciones aprendidas. —No puedes controlarlo si no eres consciente de eso, entonces está bien.

— ¿Fue por eso que conejo te ataco cuando nos encontramos?

—Eh... —solo pudo ver cierta incomodidad en la voz de su vikingo que no parecía del todo convencido a tocar ese tema de nuevo. —dejemos eso en el pasado ¿sí? Por ahora concentrémonos en que tu entrenamiento va a constar de controlar tus propias emociones para que no afecten a los demás ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Y exactamente cómo funciona eso? — Jack intento sonar curioso y no culpable por haber considerado buena idea congelar la boca de Hiccup en un punto de la conversación. Le costaba creer que Eros tuviera alguna influencia sobre sus propias acciones de forma inconsciente y tampoco era que le agradara mucho la idea.

—Bueno, tengo mis teorías. Tú no puedes imponerle el sentimiento a alguien, primero debes sentirlo y si tienes al menos un poco de duda, de alguna forma la energía de Eros la multiplica y la pone como única prioridad en tu-

—Lo mismo paso cuando tenías tu examen frente a toda la aldea— el arquero se mordió el labio con culpa al recordar la tristeza e ira que lo habían embargado al descubrir las mentiras de Pitch y como estas solo entorpecieron sus sentidos cuando estaba en la aldea y todo el plan de Hiccup se fue abajo.

—No, ahí paso algo diferente— Hiccup animo a su compañero dragón a que se acercara al otro para brindarle un poco de calor y algo en que apoyarse mientras él se ponía de pie —Bueno, al menos eso creo. Tú puedes intensificar las emociones de la gente, el amor nos vuelve ciegos...pero a veces funciona al revés y es el entorno lo que te presiona y te afecta a ser positivo, te empuja a lo negativo.

— ¿Por eso Conejo y Norte no terminan de confiar en él? — El albino se acerco a despeinar a su amigo sin despegar los ojos de Hiccup — ¿Por qué el no confía en ellos?

—Exacto, es...algo complicado, aún no termino de entenderlo muy bien pero tiene que aprender a poner su propia barrera personal para que lo que siente no afecte o se vea afectado por lo que le rodea.

—Deje de entenderte palabras atrás— Eros se encogió de hombros sin despegarse de Jack y acomodándose como lo haría un cachorro que disfruta que le rascaran la cabeza, algo no muy lejos de la realidad.

—Solo intenta poner una barrera mental entre los insectos y tú. Son seres pequeños y simples que no pueden influenciarte a ti. Si intentan picarte vas a tener que calmarlos con tu propia aura, es algo fácil.

El espíritu frunció el ceño no muy convencido al escuchar la palabra "picarte" en toda la oración.

— ¿No podemos hacerlo de otra forma?

— ¿Prefieres practicar con dragones?

Hiccup señalo a su compañero que terminaba de freír el suelo para acomodar su enorme cuerpo en las rocas calcinadas y verlos con pereza a la distancia.

¿Fuego, alas y fuerza? La respuesta era obvia.

Ambos dejaron dormir al dragón y entrenar a su amigo mientras tomaban asiento a las faldas del árbol más grande que tenían cerca, acomodándose en las raíces que se transformaban en sillas improvisadas y dejaba a Hiccup y Jack descansando a una distancia relativamente cerca.

La tarde continuo con un cálido ambiente donde Hiccup al fin pudo poner al corriente a Jack sobre sus nuevos inventos, su espada, el traje, el escudo, los reajustes a la silla de Toothless y más cosas de las que se había perdido como ayudante principal y otras tantas más que tenía en lista como cosas por hacer.

No fue hasta que Jack interrumpió su charla con un beso rápido que Hiccup detuvo sus palabras y tuvo que secundar la risa que el albino dejaba escapar por su objetivo cumplido.

— ¿Estaba hablando demasiado?

—Un poco, pero desde antes lo has hecho cuando algo te emociona.

—Sí, supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Ambos se dirigieron la misma sonrisa que solían dedicarse en aquellas noches de inventos, planos, pláticas y bromas que terminaban en pocas ocasiones en una extraña pelea de mordidas.

El zumbido violento de las abejas distrajo la atención de ambos, topándose con Eros corriendo hacia ellos para ocultarse de los insectos furiosos que lo perseguían por donde quiera que el pasaba.

— ¡AYUDA! ¡SE SUBLEVAN! ¡PIDIERON REFUERZOS!

—Intenta mantener la calma y transmitírselas— Hiccup esquivo al enjambre siendo seguido por Jack que voló a la parte más alta del árbol donde habían estado descansando.

— ¡Es fácil decirlo que hacerlo!

— ¡Yo lo he hecho con dragones!

— ¡PRESUMIDO!

Hiccup intento ayudarlo cuando el rugido de un dragón le indico que habían dejado de estar solos y a la distancia podía ver la silueta de su padre acercándose junto a su dragón.

—Intenta ayudarlo Jack, voy a ver que quiere mi padre.

El nombrado volteo los ojos sin inmiscuirse demasiado en la tarea al animarlo a la distancia.

—Pídemelo por favor y te voy a ayudar— le indico al arquero que seguía corriendo de un lado a otro e intentaba levantar el vuelo sin mucho éxito por culpa de las avispas que se sumaban a las abejas y empezaban a rodearlo.

— ¡Hiccup! ¿Acaso olvidaste que día es hoy?

—Es... ¿un día importante para ti, no? — intento adivinar el hijo del jefe que no tenía ni una sola pista de a que se estaba refiriendo su padre y ponerle atención era algo difícil con el enjambre creciendo, los gritos de Eros que no dejaba de moverse y la risa de Jack que parecía invitarlo a voltear a verlo si tenía la mínima oportunidad.

—En una hora llegaran los comerciantes, después tenemos que distribuir las provisiones, verificar el armamento, la alacena, que todo esté en orden ¡hay muchas cosas que hacer y tú te desapareces apenas empieza el día!

—Lo sé papá pero-

—Escucha.

Después de esa palabra Hiccup solo pudo atisbar ligeras palabras que su padre decía sobre responsabilidad, ser jefe y olvidarse de ideas de fantasía que no tenían que ver con los dragones como la vez anterior. La demás atención estaba en distinguir a Jack preguntando si debía congelar o no a todo el enjambre o darle una última oportunidad a su amigo a que intentara mejorar en su entrenamiento y al mismo gritando que no necesitaba ayuda.

—Papá ¿podemos hablar de esto después?

Bien, no era la mejor combinación de palabras que podías utilizar para aplazar una charla con Estoico el Vasto pero a Hiccup empezaba a dolerle la cabeza por el ruido y no creía que su padre fuera capaz de escuchar al dúo detrás de él. Al menos no aún.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te vas a otra importante misión con los jinetes o qué?

—No, es que... — medito por unos segundos sin poder poner mentiras en su repertorio de opciones a hablar —Eros esta gritando porque los insectos lo persiguen y Jack sigue preguntándole si debe congelarlas o no. No puedo escucharte muy bien.

En lugar de que su explicación atenuara un poco la impaciencia de su padre, tuvo el efecto contrario y este se vio reflejado cuando el jefe comenzó a cambiar de color por la ira de su explicación.

— ¡¿Otra vez estas con eso?!

—No papá, antes te decía que quería buscarlo pero lo-

— ¡¿Entonces la misión que tanto hablan fue solo a pasear por islas desiertas y buscar de nuevo a tu amigo imaginario?!

—Papá— Hiccup intento mantener la calma al sentir que su enojo estaba creciendo pese a su excelente autocontrol que había estado manteniendo. —Escucha ellos-

— ¡No Hiccup! ¡Es suficiente! ¡Estoy harto de escuchar tus búsquedas sin sentido que usas como excusa para no empezar a tomar el puesto de jefe! ¡Exista o no, olvídate de tu amigo imaginario y ponte a ver por las necesidades del pueblo!

— ¡YA ME PICO UNA!

— ¡ES INACEPTABLE!

— ¡¿Quieres que las congele ahora?!

— ¡NO! YO PUEDO SOLO.

—VAS A VOLVER A BERK Y ACTUARAS COMO DEBERÍA HACERLO EL FUTURO JEFE DE LA ALDEA.

— ¡JACK! — El nombrado salto al escuchar el grito del vikingo que estaba casi tan rojo como su padre y su cejas estaban a poco de unirse por el ceño fruncido que mantenía — ¡CONGELALAS DE UNA VEZ Y YA!

— ¡TE ACABO DE DECIR QUE-

Las palabras murieron en la boca de Estoico en el instante en que un enorme bloque de hielo comenzó a formarse desde el insecto rezagado hasta el que lideraba la colmena. Dejando un enorme bloque de hielo en medio del bosque, con Toothless olisqueando al arquero caído, víctima de la escarcha sobrante en el suelo que se encargo de tirar su dignidad y orgullo al andarse a pie.

—Gracias— señalo Hiccup en un respiro hondo y volviendo su vista a su padre. —Y no papá, Jack no es un amigo imaginario, él es real— interpreto como una buena señal que su padre no renegara de nuevo y considero ese como un excelente momento para intentar convencerlo de que todo lo que le había dicho hasta ese momento estaba libre de mentira. —Jack y Eros son reales— aunque intento hablar con calma, aún quedaba el rastro de fastidio que el rato le había provocado —¿recuerdas como te dije que eran?

—¿Cómo? — Al fin articulo el vikingo que reparaba en la curiosidad que su dragón mostraba en el suelo junto al furia nocturna. Frunciendo el ceño y esforzando su vista, lentamente empezó a distinguir una silueta borrosa que se mantenía al ras del suelo, siendo seguida de otra que bajaba a la altura de su hijo y el contorno borroso se mantenía resaltando que no estaban solos.

—¿Puede verme?

—¿Quién dijo eso? — Estoico levanto en alto su hacha, intercambiando su atención entre el bulto borroso que se erguía entre los dragones y luego al que estaba a un lado del castaño.

—No, creo que es parecido a lo que paso con Astrid que no pudo escucharlos y verlos cuando le conté de ustedes y gradualmente fue capaz de hacerlo— hizo una pausa para dirigirse a su padre —y el que hablo fue Jack papá, es el que está a mi lado y el otro es Eros.

Ambos se quedaron en un incomodo silencio, con Hiccup intercambiando miradas fugaces con el albino que parecía compartir los mismos nervios que él y su padre que mantenía su vista fija en Jack, como si esperara el momento en que su imagen se tornara nítida y clara de un momento a otro.

Pero nunca llegaron a descubrir si el efecto era inmediato debido a la paciencia corta que Estoico llevaba consigo.

—Hablaremos de esto luego. Los tres.

Ninguno pudo aclarar si era un aviso o una amenaza, pero tampoco dijeron nada en contra.

—Bien, por nosotros está bien ¿no?

—¿Si? — Jack estaba seguro que de no ser porque su piel era pálida por naturaleza, esta se habría tornado aún más blanca por la simple idea de hablar con el jefe de los vikingos cara a cara.

No estaba en su lista de deseos esa reunión.

Ambos observaron al jefe vikingo retirarse en su dragón que era tan intimidante como él.

—¿Aquí es cuando empiezo a preocuparme de que ustedes los vikingos acostumbren llevar armas a todas horas del día?

—No te preocupes, mi padre puede ser algo duro en carácter pero no les va a hacer nada.

—"no dejare que te ponga ni un dedo o arma encima"

Ambos voltearon en dirección al arquero que los veía con una sonrisa en los labios y usaba las largas alas del furia nocturna para esconderse de ambos.

—Bueno, eso me tranquiliza más ahora— Jack se unió a la diversión con una sonrisa que dejo sin palabras al castaño y no tuvo de otra que asentir mientras sus pecas resaltaban levemente por el sonrojo que se expandía por todo su rostro.

Jack mantenía sus ojos al frente, intentando poner su atención en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el jefe vikingo que estaba a la cabeza de la mesa llena de platos con carne y vasos con agua y vino bien puestos para los presentes a la hora de la cena que tanto él como Hiccup, intentaron ignorar por el resto del día con entrenamientos con hielo, insectos, dragones y una que otra caída por una resbaladilla helada que salía de la nada.

Pero en ese momento no tenía muchas opciones a su disposición. Hiccup estaba sentado frente a él, algo que tenía que ignorar si no quería recibir la mirada fulminante de Estoico cada que ambos chicos intercambiaban miradas y si intentaba ver a otro lado, estaba Bocón acabando una anécdota sobre el día en que descubrió que su carne favorita era la de yak y no de borregos como muchos podían pensar, algo que se podía catalogar como considerado si tenían en cuenta la molestia que aumento en Estoico cuando se dio cuenta que Bocón no necesito todo el día para poder ver al de hebras blancas cuando esté atravesó la puerta junto a su hijo.

—Entonces... — apenas el jefe comenzó a hablar, el silencio acudió a la mesa y toda la atención recayó en la pareja que se mando miradas de advertencia a no soltar nada estúpido en lo que se venía por delante. Ninguno de los dos. —El es Jack, el chico de hielo del que no parabas de hablar.

—¿En serio? — Jack se regaño mentalmente por haber roto el silencio con un tono más emocionado al que pudo planear en ese momento de presión. Pero una cosa era escuchar que su mejor amigo le hablara de cuanto parecía que Hiccup lo había extrañado, otra era intentar interpretar las miradas que él le mandaba y otra totalmente diferente era recibir la noticia en bandeja de plata por una persona que no tenía ningún motivo a ser amable con él.

—Oh sí, no había un solo día que no se callara— ahora fue Bocón quien tomo la atención del espíritu que olvidaba los nervios y empezaba a divertirse por la mirada de vergonzosa suplica en que Hiccup parecía implorar a los dioses a que no dejaran que siguieran hablando. —No había día que no recorriera la isla a buscarte, algunas veces solo era una excusa para saltarse las tareas pero siempre terminaba registrando la isla entera. Luego empezó a irse a otras junto a los demás y gracias a eso descubrieron unas hermosas cuevas que nos sirven para material de-

—Si, no se callaba— Estoico retomo con gran facilidad el protagonismo de la charla que no parecía ir por un rumbo bromista o alegre para ninguno de ellos. —Entonces, creo que es tiempo de aterrizar un poco las ideas ¿no crees, hijo? — pronunció la última palabra un poco más grave a las demás y Jack solo agradeció no ser el blanco de la aparente ira del vikingo.

—Si, creo que si.

Aunque tampoco admitiría que la seguridad que Hiccup usaba al hablar logro quitarle la escarcha que aún tenía atorada en su cabello y le dio un toque calido en las mejillas cuando volteó a verlo.

—Define aterrizar ideas.

—Primero, y lo más importante de todo— las cejas del mayor casi se unían de tanto que su ceño se pronunciaba al fruncirse. Dejando un silencio mortal que podía significar cualquier cosa y dándoles tiempo a pensar en las diferentes preguntas que Estoico podía hacerles.

¿Habían pensado realmente en su relación?

¿Le molestaba que fueran hombres los dos?

¿Ser invisible era un incordió?

Y la pregunta más dolorosa que Jack quería evitar a toda costa escuchar:

¿Hiccup seguiría pensando igual conforme los años pasarán?

—¿Quién de los dos domina la relación?

La pregunta tomo a todos por sorpresa, incluido Bocón que intentaba no ahogarse con el enorme tragó que dio a su bebida para no perderse ni un segundo del tema.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Él— Jack señalo a Hiccup tan rápido que poco tiempo le quedo para ver su cara atónita donde parecía preguntar un "¿En que momento discutimos esto?"pero era algo intrascendente si tenía en cuenta lo rápido que la expresión del vikingo se relajaba al escuchar eso.

—Oh, bien, entonces podemos pasar a ver qué bien le harías a Berk si realmente duran tanto tiempo juntos.

—Jack no tiene que ser útil para-

—Cállate Hiccup, mi dignidad está en juego. Y, puedo ser útil porque gracias a mi pueden congelar las reservas de comida, puedo mantener una barrera helada en el perímetro de la isla y en caso de que el hielo no deje zarpar los barcos puedo encargarme de quitar eso con un simple movimiento de mi mano.

Estoico soltó una carcajada que Jack intento seguir cuando la enorme mano golpeo su hombro con lo que él pudo calcular, era poca fuerza pero aún así lo obligaba a poner todo su esfuerzo en no caer al suelo por ello.

—Bien, solo asegúrate de convencerlo a ser jefe y por mi pueden casarse si quieren.

Hiccup viro su atención en torno a su padre con el rostro más rojo que Jack le pudo haber visto desde que lo conoció.

—¿Qué es casarse?

—Luego podemos hablar de eso Jack, tú no le hagas caso.

—Cierto, creo que deberías aprender sobre las conductas humanas Jack ¿mi hijo no te ha enseñado las costumbres y tradiciones de Berk?

El nombrado negó con la cabeza, algo emocionado de aprender cosas nuevas de forma clara sin necesidad de un "lee un libro" por parte de Hiccup para evitar explicarle o un "es muy complicado, no lo entenderías" de conejo. Después habría tiempo para quejarse con el castaño por la interrupción que quería poner entre su padre y él.

Algo que tampoco dejo pasar Jack, fue la amabilidad que el jefe ocultaba por debajo de esa fachada intimidante y furiosa.

—No, de lo único que hablamos son los dragones, sus inventos, y que hacemos en el tiempo libre.

—Entonces ¿No te ha hablado de la historia de Berk? — negó con la cabeza y camino a lado de Estoico para dejar a Bocón y Hiccup atrás, aquello se tornaba más interesante a cada paso que daban en dirección a la salida del comedor y se dirigían al lugar céntrico del pueblo.

La noche era tranquila y pese a la oscuridad Jack no tuvo problemas en ver las montañas que Estoico señalaba mientras empezaba el relato sobre la primera vez que un vikingo piso aquel suelo salvaje e indomable o las grietas que pasaban con las historias de antiguas batallas entre vikingos y dragones llegando a sus oídos y llenando su curiosidad. Ni siquiera fue consciente del momento en que Eros se unió al recorrido turístico para escuchar las historias que el viejo vikingo tenía para decirles o cuando los dejo de nuevo para ir con Bocón a hablar sobre más detalles de antiguas historias que parecían cuentos para dormir. Cuentos llenos de realidad en ellos.

Estoico parecía pasárselo tan bien como el albino al tener por fin un público que escuchaba sus historias sin interrupciones que el consideraba innecesarias o críticas sobre lo extraño que era el lugar.

Pronto el amanecer cayó y Hiccup había dejado de caminar detrás de ellos para esperarlos cerca del comedor de dragones donde podía recostarse junto a Toothless sin perder el calor corporal que la noche y madrugada intentaban arrebatarle para esos momentos. No considero necesario interrumpirlos ahora que estaba seguro, solo tocarían el tema de la historia que él aprendió, era bastante larga.

—Entonces ¿Qué es casarse? — Jack recordó de pronto la primera duda que había surgido y floto a un lado del mayor para no obligarlo a tener que voltear tantas veces hacia abajo. Una vez escucho decir a Norte lo molesto que a veces se volvía intentar mantener una conversación con Sandman cuando iba a pie y tenía que voltear una y otra vez en su dirección para asegurarse de que sus enormes pasos no dejaban atrás a su compañero. Algo que Estoico había estado haciendo de vez en cuando solo para confirmar que las historias que le contaba lo sorprendían tanto como su voz lo delataba con cada "wow" que dejaba salir al imaginarlas.

—Oh, eso. Es cuando presentas tu relación en pareja a los dioses y ellos te dan su bendición y buena fortuna para un futuro prospero junto a ella. O bueno, en el caso de ustedes sería "junto a él"aunque ustedes serían la primer pareja que veo así, otros son simples compañeros y listo.

—...¿No le molesta? — intento sonar seguro a pesar de que la preocupación avivaba de nuevo en él cuando escucho que era un caso peculiar el suyo. Más de lo normal.

—Oye, si puedes convencer a mi hijo de que acepte el puesto de jefe y ahora que te encontró va a dejar esos viajes diarios a viajes en meses o semanas y le ayudas al pueblo ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

Jack tuvo muchos problemas para no soltar a reír por la emoción al escuchar que, oficialmente, el padre de Hiccup estaba de acuerdo con su relación, no tenía nada en contra con su condición y hasta le estaba abriendo las puertas para darle la bienvenida ahí.

No le importaba si tenía que congelar los pies de Hiccup a la isla para obligarlo a ser el jefe de ahí, lo haría.

—Aceptara, se lo prometo.

—¿Por qué no me quieres decir que tanto hablaste con mi padre?

Hiccup frunció el ceño sin despegar sus ojos del albino que había regresado más sonriente a lo que el considero como "normal" en él. Estaba seguro de que entre todas esas anécdotas se encontraban datos que Jack no necesitaba saber nunca. Nunca.

—Por favor, dime que no te hablo de los días cuando yo era pequeño.

—No, pero me dijo que me contaría sobre eso la próxima vez que me diera un tour. Falta la otra mitad de Berk y al parecer tus ancestros antes ocupaban más espacio que ahora.

—No es necesario que te diga eso.

—Para mi si. Es genial escuchar del tiempo en que eras más enclenque a cuando te conocí— se encogió de hombros, dejando el cayado cerca de las garras del furia nocturna y dejo caer su cuerpo directo en las piernas del vikingo que parecía un excelente asiento en comparación con la roca deforme que tenía a su derecha. Eso y solo buscaba una buena excusa para estar cerca después de pasar toda la noche en vela escuchando historias sin poder tenerlo a su lado.

Cuando los brazos de Hiccup rodearon su cintura dejo de tomar como opción que fuera debido a la extraña aura de afecto que Eros dejaba salir cada que estaba cerca de ellos. Una prueba grande era que el arquero volaba a más de una montaña de distancia sobre el bosque y huía del nuevo enjambre que se había topado en el bosque.

—Entonces ¿te la pasaste bien?

Su voz dejo una sensación de cosquilleo en su piel. Una sensación que recorrió desde su oreja hasta la punta de sus pies como lo haría la electricidad en el cuerpo de la anguila.

—Mejor de lo que creí. Considero no tener ningún arma punzocortante en mi cuerpo como algo bueno y que no me lanzara del barranco como una señal de aceptación— bromeo sin poder contener mucho la risa que la respiración del castaño le provocaba al chocar con su piel. —Hablando de eso— volteo para verificar que Hiccup no se rendía al sueño luego de no dormir de forma adecuada la noche anterior. Algo que solo sirvió para borrar la pregunta que quería hacerle cuando sus respiraciones se mezclaron y el mismo pensamiento invadió la mente de ambos, tomando distancias lo suficiente para que Jack se reacomodara en su regazo y sus brazos rodearan con más facilidad el cuello del castaño que ya se inclinaba a unir sus labios en un beso curioso y anhelante.

Los brazos de Hiccup seguían aferrador a la cintura ajena, no tan fuerte ni tan débil, lo suficiente para que sus dedos se amoldaran a su cuerpo y se acomodaran en la tela del menor con una exactitud tan perfecta que Jack tuvo problemas para no jalar las hebras chocolatadas que se enredaban en sus dedos con cada segundo que el contacto duraba. No se consideraba un ser viviente como tal y aún asi, Jack tenía la necesidad de buscar aire ante la extraña sensación que Hiccup le dejaba en sus entrañas.

Sus respiraciones aumentaban y lo que los rodeaba se nublaba en importancia, estaba más concentrado en intentar recuperar el aliento que grande fue su sorpresa cuando al separarse un suspiro desafinado se le escapo de la garganta y Hiccup volvía a tener ese color rojo por segunda vez en el día.

—Jack...

—Cállate y bésame antes de que Eros vuelva.

Lo obligo a retomar el ritmo que llevaban, aprovechando el descuido que le presentaba el vikingo para colar la punta de su lengua y tocar la base de sus dientes como recordaba, llego a hacer años atrás en un instante de descuido y que ahora no quería que fuera un accidente.

¿El resultado? Un suspiro por parte del castaño tan desafinado como el suyo, algo que considero como buena señal y no tan erróneo de su parte cuando fue correspondido con la misma sensación rasposa acariciando su lengua y aumentando aquella sensación similar al júbilo le dejaba volar. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que la falta de aire los obligara a separarse nuevamente y el aire que exhalaban se mezclaba a la corta distancia que sus frentes recargadas una con la otra se lo permitían.

—...¿Por qué nunca nos habíamos besado así? — pregunto Jack con el poco aire que le quedaba para hablar.

—...No lo se— contesto Hiccup con la misma falta de aire que él —Siempre considere...desagradable que dos personas juntaran sus bocas.

Ambos rieron ante la ironia.

—¿Y ahora?

Ambos sonrieron sin decir nada y Hiccup prefirió responder a su pregunta con acciones en lugar de palabras.

* * *

Agradecimientos a mis infelices amigos (menos a su majestad, ella no colaboro con esto) que me ayudaron a escoger el titulo para este capitulo y sin ellos no estaría en la biblioteca subiendo este capitulo :')


	6. Capitulo 5

**Aclaraciones:**

Personajes pertenecientes a HTTYD y RoTG no me pertenecen, quedan los derechos reservados a los autores, like always.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna ;) la de siempre, contenido homo creciendo en potencia.

Este capítulo está dedicado a ti, querido lector que cree que aún por ser un lector fantasma no me brindas ayuda, las lecturas también son una buena recompensa :') (ejem claro que aprecio más cuando me dejan comentarios y puedo responderles. Tarde pero les respondo –inserte corazón-)

Espero que el capítulo les guste y que disfruten de estas vacaciones tanto como lo estoy haciendo yo a pesar de toda la tarea que tengo jojojo

* * *

 _ **¿No hay edad para el amor?**_

—Y eso amigo mío, es solo el principio de nuestras grandes hazañas como los mejores jinetes, aunque nuestro éxito es debido a mi excelente liderazgo.

Patán sonrió al ver que por fin sus historias eran bien escuchadas por un público que apreciaba (y creía en sus palabras al pie de la letra) y lo veía con atención.

— ¿Y entonces que hicieron? — pregunto un incauto Eros que aún no aprendía a discernir entre la verdad y la mentira de una anécdota bien contada. Podía manejar el sarcasmo, pero aún le faltaba camino que recorrer en el relato ególatra y dramático que los vikingos utilizaban para agrandar sus hazañas.

Especialmente el trío que parecía más emocionado al no perder la atención de su público.

— ¡Los destrozamos! — añadió Brutilda con su hermano secundando el efecto de drama y el grito de victoria de Patán que exclamaba sus hazañas como líder nato al enfrentarse directamente con un Skrill que termino siendo un amigo de los jinetes.

— ¿Y no han visto de nuevo a los cazadores de dragones?

—No, nuestra grandeza fue tan grande que los asustamos.

—Otro gran héroe fue mi querida "gallina" pero está disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones y no quiero perturbarla.

Eros frunció el ceño al no recordar a nadie con ese nombre o apodo.

— ¿Gallina?

—Gallina.

—Como "gallina" gallina, o gallina de-

—Okay ¿qué le están enseñando ahora? — Hiccup interrumpió las preguntas al conocer la risa malvada de los gemelos cuando tenían un plan que debía envolver problemas para él.

—Agh, ha llegado papá Hiccup con su dictadura del terror.

—Un total aguafiestas.

— ¡Hiccup! — Eros no le dio tiempo a los gemelos a continuar con su dialogo bien ensayado a través de la experiencia cuando ya abordaba al castaño con más preguntas. — ¿Es cierto que se encontraron con un dragón eléctrico llamado Skrill? ¿Qué hasta hace dos años estuvieron en una isla donde construyeron su base y salían a buscar dragones y también a Jack? ¿Conociste dragones marinos en persona? ¿Lloraste y le pediste a Patán que te rescatara de un volcán gigante?

A pesar de que la mayoría era verdad, Hiccup frunció el ceño con la última pregunta que lo empujo a dirigirle un rápido vistazo al vikingo que ahora se escabullía con su dragón y excusas baratas.

—Si a todo menos a lo último. Eso Patán tuvo que hacerlo porque surgió un malentendido y casi lo hacen rey en una isla.

— ¿Si? — el espíritu busco rápido un lugar donde sentarse para escuchar más historias que los vikingos pudieran contarle. Eran más emocionantes que los aburridos cuentos que los guardianes parloteaban de vez en cuando.

— ¿No han entrenado aún? — Hiccup volteó a donde uno de sus mejores amigos se encogió de hombros con sus robustos brazos por delante.

—Lo intentamos, pero lo hace bien Hic. Se pasó casi una hora hablando con los insectos más agresivos y termino entablando amistad con una cobra gigante que tuvimos que tirar por el acantilado porque no nos dejaba acercarnos a él sin intentar mordernos— Patapez resoplo entre orgulloso y decepcionado por no seguir con el plan —Entonces los gemelos comenzaron a contarle sobre Dagur, Ryker y…bueno, todo se desvió a historias de lo que hacíamos.

—…Bueno, creo que eso está bien para ser su segundo día de entrenamiento. Lo está manejando mejor de lo que creí.

—Supongo ¿Dónde está Jack?

—Dijo que iría a dar una vuelta por la isla— a pesar de que la idea no le pareció lo mejor dado los pasos agigantados que estaba dando con el albino en su relación, no le pareció justo responder con un "aun no te muestro todos mis proyectos" cuando el anuncio su idea de tomar un poco de aire con distancia entre los dragones, el fuego y el suelo.

Lo entendía, y por el momento no pensaría mucho en eso.

No pudo seguir hundido en sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de la sonrisa divertida que Patapez le mandaba y los sonidos burlones que los gemelos empezaban a hacer a sus espaldas.

— ¿Qué?

—No, nada. Pero es raro verte así. Un buen cambio diría yo.

—Si le pides matrimonio pido ser el maestro de ceremonias— Brutacio levanto su mano con orgullo. —No fue oficial, pero ya he intercedido en una boda.

—Yo podría encargarme de llevar el arma— Patán sonrió al seguir el juego y tener en mente la tarea de llevar el arma de regalo como un máximo honor.

— ¡No va a haber boda! — Hiccup comenzó a sentir los nervios recorrer su espalda al ver que todos lo estaban tomando a la ligera o muy en serio.

— ¡Yo me encargare de los adornos— Brutilda levanto su mano como cualquier guerrero antes de la batalla.

— ¡Basta! Están haciendo que Hiccup se sienta incomodo…además todos sabemos que si hay una boda, yo llevaría el arma— Patapez se señaló a si mismo con orgullo

— ¡Claro que no! ¡No hay nadie más confiable que yo!

— ¿De qué hablan? — Astrid se sumó a la conversación que intentaba hilar en busca de un sentido lógico y la respuesta llego rápido con las objeciones y la mirada de auxilio que su amigo le dirigía. — ¿Para qué hablan de algo tan….bueno, no importa. Yo llevaría a la novia ¿Quién es la novia aquí, tú o Jack?

— ¡Astrid!

— ¿Qué? ¿No me vas a invitar?

— ¡Ese no es el punto!

— ¡Yo llevo al que sobre! — Eros levanto la mano que no tardo en chocar con la rubia y todos estallaron en una carcajada que termino por ahogar los vanos intentos del vikingo a poner orden.

A pesar de que las burlas continuaron, la conversación se deformo hasta caer en otro relato sobre sus aventuras contra los cazadores de dragones y luego a las anécdotas de días difíciles que cayeron sobre ellos en el duro invierno de los años pasados.

Pasadas unas horas y con la noche casi cayendo sobre sus cabezas, Hiccup invito a Eros a intentar descifrar uno de los pocos escritos que aún quedaban sin resolver con letras que no entendía y no encontraba en ningún idioma que él hubiese visto en su corta vida.

—No, estos símbolos no son del dialecto humano— dijo el espíritu apenas se topó con la primera línea que el papel pintaba en toda su extensión.

— ¿Lo conoces?

—Sí, lo leen y traducen algunos espíritus pero todos los guardianes lo conocen.

— ¿Y qué dice aquí?

—Wow, lo conozco pero yo no lo entiendo, ni siquiera sé leer bien tu idioma. Solo conozco tres o cuatro palabras— se encogió de hombros aunque no aparto su mirada de las cinco hojas apergaminadas que Hiccup le había dado —No entiendo que dice…pero este— señalo un símbolo que se encontraba en medio del papel, luego uno en la esquina de otro y al final del tercero en su mano —está en todos.

—Aja…

—….Ya, solo quería hacer esa observación.

Toothless bufo en señal de queja al no escuchar progresos y apartarse de su jinete para ir a la esquina donde solía dormir cómodamente sobre su roca favorita.

—Bueno, sí. Debe ser importante…entonces ¿los guardianes conocen este lenguaje?

—Aja. Deben conocerlo, es su método más rápido de comunicación.

—Entonces estas son cartas— dedujo con el arquero juntando los pergaminos como si fueran un rompecabezas mal hecho — ¿A quiénes se las envían?

—No es a quien se las envían, es de quien las reciben.

Hiccup frunció el ceño, esperando una respuesta más clara que solo quedo al aire cuando Eros señalo al techo y se mantuvo con la mirada fija en él, como si esperara que entendiera de golpe a que se refería.

" _Es una venganza por mi explicación de ayer"_

Pensó sin molestarse y creer justo que fuera Eros el que hablara en esa ocasión, aunque hubiera preferido que Jack estuviera presente.

—Bueno ¿Quién las envía?

—El hombre en la luna.

Bien, Hiccup tenía que admitir que esta vez fue el quien quedo sin palabras.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puede escribir si-

—No, el no escribe. Bueno no en papel, según entiendo manda sus mensajes de diferentes formas. Letras en rocas, visiones…Una vez vi como Norte hablaba con él pero no le respondía nada, no sé. Cuando pregunto me dicen lo mismo— sonrió con una amargura que dejo un mal sabor de boca al vikingo —"Quizá te lo cuente después, hoy no" es su forma de decir "No es asunto tuyo"

—Eros.

El mencionado se aclaró la garganta, corrigiendo su postura y asintiendo con la cabeza como lo haría cualquier niño regañado.

—Ups.

Hiccup le sonrió a modo de felicitación por volver a controlar su humor, algo que expreso al revolverle el cabello y señalar la mesa de trabajo donde tenía algunos bocadillos.

—Agarra algo, voy a recoger este desastre de papeles antes de que Jack vuelva.

— ¿Puedo buscar pan con miel? — aunque lo pregunto, no espero respuesta al buscar el botín y la negativa se quedaba al aire con Hiccup recogiendo los papeles, viejos diccionarios y algunas plumas y carbones que intentó ordenar pese al ruido de mordidas que lo distraía y retaba a llamarle la atención de nuevo.

—Ah oe.

—Primero termina de comer y luego me hablas.

Toothless dejo salir unos cuantos gruñidos similares a una risa que iba dirigida al arquero con las mejillas tan grandes como una ardilla con nueces. Una vista que no duro al tragar la merienda de un bocado y poner sus manos a la altura de su pecho para formar una esfera delgada entre sus dedos.

—Hoy intente algo distinto y descubrí algo— mientras hablaba, la esfera empezaba a tomar un tono más nítido y concreto, pasando de cristal pálido a uno denso con lentitud. —Solo lo use en mi mano, y es muy raro.

— ¿Qué es? — Hiccup mantuvo distancia al no querer averiguar en carne los efectos secundarios que tendría aquel extraño artefacto que iba tornándose cada vez más oscuro hasta tener el mismo color que el Nader Mortífero de Astrid.

—No sé, creo que echa a perder las cosas pero en mi mano solo duro unos segundos ¿quieres que lo lance a algo para ver qué hace?

—No— Justo cuando intento cegar aquella peligrosa curiosidad que movía a Eros a hacer estupideces, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Jack entro con una enorme sonrisa y una capa de nieve que aparentaba ser su abrigo, algo que desconcentro a ambos chicos y la burbuja exploto en las manos ajenas con un gran estrepito que los presentes apenas y pudieron cubrirse con el humo gris y purpura rodeando el lugar.

— ¿Qué rayos-Oigan, si no querían que entrara un simple "no pasar" hubiera bastado— Jack tosió con dificultad, buscando a su alrededor alguna señal que le indicara que podía mantener la calma y seguir con el buen humor que su paseo había dejado.

— ¿Estas bien? — Hiccup tosía igual que él, arrodillándose a verificar su condición para adelantarse a donde Eros estaba segundos atrás.

—No salió como lo esperaba— la voz que se dejó escuchar fue distinta al vivaz tono que el chico solía mostrar con ellos. Era desconocida, rasposa y baja.

Ambos mantuvieron sus sentidos en alerta mientras el humo se disipaba y la figura grande y encorvada de un anciano se revelaba frente a ellos.

¿Un espíritu nuevo? ¿Aliado o enemigo?

—Me asustaste Jack, mírame. Creo que ahora me eche a perder por no haber disparado eso correctamente.

Ambos quedaron atónitos antes de pasar al alivio y recurrir lentamente al pánico al caer en cuenta de la realidad: Eros tenía forma de un anciano.

Una imagen que Hiccup pudo sentir como un golpe bajo y rudo a la realidad, más al notar que Jack lo veía con horror y cierto asco al acercarse a tocar las arrugas que tenía en su cara.

Y luego, lo peor; lo volteo a ver a él y se vio incapaz de sostener el contacto visual cuando noto que su….bueno, que Jack acababa de caer en cuenta de que en algún momento, él se vería igual.

—Am… ¿C-Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Puedes revertirlo?

Eros se encogió de hombros, mirándose las manos rugosas y decrepitas, tocándose el rostro añejo y palpando la barba y cabello canoso que lo tapaba como trapo viejo.

—No tengo idea— pero sus ojos que bailaban de la figura de su amigo a la del vikingo luego de su inspección rápida, se detuvieron en el suelo por unos segundos antes de volver a encarar al albino —pero voy a arreglarlo, no me gusta verme jorobado.

—Si, por favor.

El alivio en su voz solo fue otro golpe incómodo para el ya descolocado castaño que intentaba encontrarse con alguna explicación lógica a aquella extraña habilidad, su solución y no en la punzante molestia que esa viva imagen de tiempo correr le había dejado en la mente.

Ambos dejaron espacio al espíritu para que intentara formar aquella burbuja de cristal nuevamente, una pausa que Hiccup no pudo disfrutar cuando tenía tan cerca a Jack pero este no daba señas a sentirse cómodo con una distancia menor.

—…Oye Jack.

—No le queda. Los ancianos suelen ser sabios y él es un completo idiota.

El comentario lo tomo desprevenido al punto que olvido que quería decir en primer lugar.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Nada…Oye, estuve pensando mientras daba ese paseo a solas.

Solo asintió sin interrumpir lo que estaba escuchando.

—Bueno…am. Esto es muy incómodo de decir ¿sabes? Pero, tu padre ya me conoce y de cierta forma me acepto…y tú solo has tenido conversaciones de trabajo con los guardianes…

Hiccup estuvo a punto de decirle que aquello era cierto y que no entendía a qué iba con todo eso, cuando una segunda explosión los interrumpió junto a una neblina blanca como las nubes pero dulce como una caña de azúcar quemada.

Por supuesto, ambos volvieron a toser antes de buscar con la mirada al arquero que no se encontraba más a la vista.

—Oh por Odín ¿Qué?

Jack quedo con la boca tan abierta como Hiccup, acompañándolo en su demencia del olvido al toparse con aquel chiquillo que no aparentaba más de diez años y los veía con cara de pocos amigos al ver la diferencia de estaturas.

—Oh genial, creo que ahora me pase.

Solo fueron segundos de silencio absoluto lo que intervino antes de la carcajada que los tres presentes dieron, Toothless incluido al acercarse a olfatear al pequeño arquero que no podía coordinar bien sus movimientos.

— ¡Esperen a que recupere mi tamaño natural y voy a barrer el suelo, mar y cielo con ustedes!

Jack volvió a reír con más intensidad que antes. Agarrándose el estómago y dándole la razón solo para poner su mano sobre su cabeza y despeinarlo con la misma fuerza que a veces usaba para empujar a los duendes de Norte.

—Claro que lo harás, por supuesto. Oh por…Eros, no te puedo tomar en serio cuando pareces la combinación de una ardilla con un Koala y… ¿qué otro? — volteo a donde Hiccup intentaba mantener su carcajada bajo control

— ¿Mapache?

— ¡También!

— ¡Dejen de insultarme!

— ¡Pero si te estamos dando cumplidos!

—Claro que no— Resoplo el menor aunque no parecía tan de mal humor como lo presumía

—….No, en serio no te puedo tomar en serio. Hasta tus cachetes aumentaron de tamaño, que tierno.

Eros aparto su mano aun frunciendo el ceño. Pisando el pie descalzo de Jack y sacándole la lengua a Hiccup antes de refugiarse en la cama donde el castaño dormía y usaba las cobijas como un fuerte.

— ¡Pues los niños duermen en la cama! A ver donde hacen sus cosas pero aquí hoy no va a ser.

Ambos se sobrepusieron a la vergüenza de las palabras directas para continuar con las burlas que terminaron por echar al arquero a descansar junto al dragón que fue víctima de sus quejas y berrinches hasta que el sueño termino por noquearlo pasada la media noche.

Ninguno pudo agregar más a la conversación con la tensión empezando a crecer lentamente entre ellos.

Por un lado Hiccup quería preguntarle a que se refería con esa "platica apropiada" con los guardianes que Jack había mencionado, pero ambos sentían que sin importar el tema que iniciara su conversación, de una forma u otra terminarían hablando de la incomodidad y dudas que surgió en ambos al ver la apariencia desgastada que Eros había tomado por accidente.

¿Hiccup se vería igual? ¿Cuánto faltaría para ese momento? ¿Jack no notaría la diferencia o lo vería de la misma forma despectiva, como si fuera una persona diferente?

—Creo que deberíamos descansar, fue un día largo.

—Sí, buena idea. Fue un día cansado, muy cansado— añadió sonriendo ligeramente aunque se le atoraron las palabras cuando Jack poso su mano sobre la de él y ambos quedaron sentados a los pies de la cama con la mirada fija en la pared.

—Muy cansado— repitió el albino en un susurro sin voltear a ver sus dedos que se entrelazaban lentamente con los del vikingo y un silencio cómodo invadía la habitación.

Recargando su cabeza en el cuerpo del otro junto a la calidez y frialdad intercambiándose por la punta de sus dedos, cayeron dormidos sin importarles que el suelo era incomodo a diferencia de la cama, que el frío era más adentro que fuera de las sabanas, y que la mirada del arquero los vigilaba con culpa y cariño.

Tenía que arreglar esa tensión.

— ¿Eros?

Jack no pudo contener la segunda risa que la caída del arquero le provocaba. No habían avanzado ni dos cabañas cuando el chico volvía a tropezarse con el terreno desnivelado y sus cortas piernas a las cuales aún no se terminaba de acostumbrar.

— ¿Todo bien?

—Excelente— escupió un poco de tierra con orgullo, sacudiendo la ropa que lo acompañaba ese día. Aún tenía que pensar en la forma de avanzar en su entrenamiento, levantar el ánimo de la pareja y encontrar una solución a su problema, pero primero tenía que aprender a caminar de nuevo sin tener que tropezarse por tercera vez en los mismos diez metros.

—Bien, suficiente— Hiccup se adelantó a cargar al castaño que estuvo a poco de caerse nuevamente y lo acomodo en un solo movimiento a lomos del furia nocturna que parecía tan divertido como Jack por su problema.

—Eso es trampa.

—Es mejor a verlo caer cada cinco pasos en lugar de ayudarlo.

—No soy tan tonto— se quejó aún a lomos del dragón aunque su berrinche duro poco al comenzar a buscar de dónde agarrarse, acariciar las escamas y sonreír por la calidez que el dragón desprendía —Nunca me había acercado tanto a un dragón…

— ¿No? — El vikingo le tendió un pequeño balde de pescados que podía ofrecerle a los Terribles terrores que volaban curiosos sobre su cabeza.

—No, en la isla donde están los guardianes no hay dragones…bueno si, pero no son muy amistosos y nunca llegan a toparse con nosotros.

—Si bueno, pero esos no se ve que vayan a ser tan calientitos como él— añadió sin dejar de acariciar al dragón y ofrecerle un par de pescados a los pequeños dragones que volaban en dirección a él.

—Apoya bien tus pies aquí, no vayas a caerte— Hiccup le señalo las partes donde podía apoyar los pies para mantener el equilibrio. Jack se puso al otro lado, quitándole uno de los pescados para intentar agarrar a uno de los pequeños dragones que no parecían tan agresivos ahora que los veía de cerca. Incluso se le acercaron a lamer su mejilla y robarle el bocadillo entre tres.

— ¡HICCUP!

El nombrado volteo alerta a donde los gemelos y Patán casi se echaban al suelo con la peor de las desgracias a punto de ser proclamada por ellos.

— ¡¿En qué momento paso esto?! ¡TE DIJE QUE YO QUERÍA ESTAR EN TU BODA!

— ¡Y TE DIJIMOS LOS PUESTOS!

— ¡Y AHORA YA HASTA ESTAN EN EL SIGUIENTE NIVEL CON FAMILIA Y TODO!

— ¡TRAIDOR!

— ¡DEJAS DE SER MI MEJOR AMIGO!

— ¿De qué boda hablan? — Jack miro consternado al castaño y luego a los tres vikingos que eran vigilados por el par de rubios que los veían como si fuera una conducta normal en…bueno, suponía que ese tipo de cosas sucedían muy a menudo entre ellos. Quizá era mejor no preguntar.

—De la boda entre-

—Bien, es suficiente— Hiccup interrumpió las palabras de Eros al poner su mano sobre su boca y dejar que el discurso vergonzoso muriera en el lugar. Lo último que necesitaba era que unieran a Jack al club de organizadores de eventos sin permiso de los celebrados. —Patapez ¿algún avance?

—Ninguno Hic, busque por todos los lenguajes conocidos y ni siquiera de las culturas antiguas se parece. Ni siquiera Gothi conoce las letras.

—Bueno…entonces creo que tendremos que tener otra sesión informativa— Hiccup dirigió una mirada rápida a los dos espíritus que empezaban a mandarse miradas que parecían significar "¿De qué hablan?" y "Luego te digo" —Vamos con los guardianes entonces.

—Am…no creo que sea buena idea— Eros levanto la mano para llamar la atención y que le concedieran la palabra. Algo que no era necesario cuando se encontraba por encima de las cabezas de todos y montaba al furia nocturna del vikingo que lideraba a los jinetes. —Hiccup, ellos no te van a traducir eso. Conozco a otros que pueden ayudar a descifrar las letras con un costo adicional pero lo harían…

—No sabía que tenías otros amigos.

—No son mis amigos, solo los conozco o he visto de lejos— frunció el ceño sin poder mantener el asco bajo control.

Sus gestos no fueron una buena señal para el par de chicos que negó con la cabeza casi al mismo tiempo.

—Iremos primero con los guardianes, si se niegan a prestarnos su ayuda o consejo, entonces iremos con tus amig…conocidos. ¿Son conocidos como Pitch?

—No son… ¿quieres saber que tiene esos papeles sí o no?

—Usa ambos planes— Patapez secundo la emoción sin poder hablar en plural cuando Hiccup les dejo en claro que si debía volver a ver a los guardianes, no podía llevar compañía extra por cuestiones de seguridad para ellos. —Pero si el primero no funciona, llévanos al segundo.

—Por supuesto— subió de forma ágil atrás de Eros, poniendo uno de sus arneses en el cinturón del arquero que probablemente saldría volando si intentaba saltar de Toothless para igualar el vuelo.

Si su andar era tan torpe como sus movimientos en el aire, no iba a dejar que se arriesgara cuando lo que necesitaban era un viaje rápido.

—Si mi padre pregunta, volví a salir de paseo.

—Como siempre.

—No somos tus dragones mensajeros— se quejó el Jorgenson sin ser escuchado por ninguno de los tres que despegaban sin agregar otra palabra al discurso.

—….Entonces, ya no entendí. ¿Hiccup va a recibir el visto bueno del papá del novio?

—Supongo.

Los gemelos se encogieron de hombros sin llegar a una respuesta concreta.

—Creo que deberíamos preparar un banquete de consolación.

— ¿Por qué creen que fracasara? — Astrid mantuvo su sonrisa por el tema que se tornaba divertido por los argumentos insensatos.

—Oh vamos Astrid, Hiccup podrá ser un excelente vikingo domador de dragones pero eso no es nada si lo comparas con guerreros mágicos que pueden congelarte con un estornudo. Ellos se desayunan la magia y lo inesperado cada mañana, necesitara hacer algo increíble para ganarse su favor.

—Y que lo digas— añadió la rubia recordando lo sucedido en el volcán.

El viaje resulto más corto a lo que Hiccup creyó posible. Podía ser debido a las constantes preguntas que Eros le lanzaba cada ciertos metros o las pequeñas anécdotas que comenzaba a darle entre él y Jack acerca de los entrenamientos y las pocas islas que él pudo explorar cuando se daba la ocasión de salir sin que los guardianes comenzaran a bombardearlo con preguntas sobre el propósito de su salida o a donde se dirigía.

—Suenan muy preocupados por lo que podría pasarles a ambos— señalo Hiccup sin perder de nuevo, la ocasión de molestar a Eros por hablar de los guardianes de forma comprensiva.

—Yo diría desconfiados, pero bueno. Creo que depende el punto de vista que tomes, tu eres humano y eso te vuelve casi ciego— le restó importancia al asunto sin perder de vista el horizonte que volvía a tornarse de un color gris claro.

La plática pudo durar más si Hada no se hubiese adelantado a recibirlos con una enorme sonrisa que solo pudo aumentar al ver la tierna apariencia que el arquero tenía en ese momento.

— ¿Pero qué te paso? — aunque lo preguntaba no parecía muy interesada en escuchar sus respuestas. Al parecer le parecía fascinante que Eros tenía de nuevo sus dientes de leche en lugar de los permanentes — ¡Todo tu cuerpo rejuveneció! ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Se te cayeron los dientes en el proceso? ¿Los tienes contigo?

—HICCUP— el grito por ayuda sin querer ser revisado por más tiempo y si no le pedía a Jack era porque sabía lo gallina que era su amigo cuando se trataba de Hada y sus inspecciones sorpresas y lo encantada que estaba con sus dientes tan blancos como la nieve.

—Lo siento guardiana de…am...

—Llámame Tooth, Hada, como sea— se encogió de hombros aun batiendo sus alas con emoción ni despegar su atención del infante que ahora corría a esconderse detrás del vikingo que saludaba a los demás guardianes que iban siguiéndole el paso.

—No los esperábamos tan pronto ¿Fueron demasiado para ti? — la primer broma fue por parte de conejo. Un detalle que Eros no dejo pasar y al parecer tuvo la misma idea que Jack cuando una bola de nieve apareció frente a él y pudo lanzársela con puntería a su nariz que se movió de manera rápida y furiosa.

— ¡PERO Q-qué?! — salto hasta donde estaban ambos espíritus, poniendo más atención en el más bajito que solo piso su afelpado pie y le tiro otra bola de nieve en medio de los ojos antes de intentar salir corriendo y que Hiccup lo sujetara del cuello de su ropa.

—Wow, wow ¿qué dijimos sobre eso?

—…Qué no es correcto— puso los ojos en blanco al ponerse de pie y mirar con cara de pocos amigos a conejo —Lo siento.

Si el golpe no pudo noquear al guardián, aquel regaño y disculpa sí lo hicieron.

—Dos días y medio…

—Y Eros ya se está disculpando…

—Y Jack no ha hecho ningún destrozo…

Los guardianes fueron directo contra el vikingo que le ofrecía un poco de pan con miel al arquero como premio de consolación por haberse tragado su enojo y actuado con madurez, tenían mucho que discutir.

—Tienes que decirnos como lo hiciste.

—Eh…si…

—Lo hará solo si ustedes nos hacen un favor a nosotros— Jack intervino al ver que estaban a punto de ahogar a su castaño con preguntas que probablemente ellos no contestarían de estar en su posición. —Hiccup vino a pedirles ayuda con algo, luego podrán intercambiar datos e información o lo que quieran.

—Jack…

—Así es— Eros secundo la emoción sin dejar a un lado su preciado pan con miel —Y si no contestan sus preguntas van a despertar con una flecha en el trasero.

—Ok chicos, si no traje a los gemelos, Patán y Astrid fue para evitar la parte de las amenazas.

—Nuestros nuevos amigos— aclaro Eros con un tono presumido que restregó a los confundidos guardianes. —Ustedes no los conocen porque no han ido a Berk.

—Ni queremos hacerlo— añadió Conejo sin ganar mucha atención por parte de los tres recién llegados que empezaban a discutir sobre lo buena o mala idea que pudo resultar traer su pedido al final.

—Bien muchacho, que te parece si entran y nos dices que es lo que necesitas— Norte lo invito con una sonrisa paternal que Hiccup no pudo declinar al ver a su padre de buen humor reflejado ahí. —Traeremos chocolate caliente, malvaviscos y…— volteo a donde Eros terminaba su postre —Más pan con miel, si quieres.

No necesito mejor soborno que ese para empujar al chiquillo que ahora empujaba a Hiccup y escalaba a Toothless para señalar la guarida de los guardianes.

— ¡¿Y qué estamos esperando?!

Una vez dentro, Eros abandono la comodidad de la silla para explorar mejor el comedor y parte de las habitaciones que estaban entre abiertas. Al parecer los guardianes la tenían difícil para ser desagradables con él cuando tenía la apariencia de los mismos niños por los que siempre velaban y trabajan.

" _Debí hacerlo antes"_

Era lo único que podía pensar al jugar con una catapulta de madera que podía lanzar malvaviscos a la bosa de uno de los yetis.

— ¿Dónde conseguiste esto?

En la mesa donde los adultos hablaban, el ambiente no era tan agradable como uno se pudiera haber imaginado.

Ahora que Sandman estaba con ellos, incluso él tenía la misma mirada alerta que Hada mantenía sin apartas sus ojos de los papeles que Hiccup puso sobre la mesa. Los mismos que borraron la sonrisa de Norte y pronunciaron más el ceño que Conejo tenía a diario.

—Esto no debería estar en las manos humanas.

—Bueno, los encontré en un barco que estaba a punto de hundirse ¿Qué son?

—Son…— Norte tardo en contestar, al menos era el único que seguía hablando. —Advertencias e instrucciones.

— ¿De qué? — Jack no dejo que desviaran el tema cuando Conejo intento hacerlo con argumentos baratos como "lo de siempre".

—Mira Jack, no sé cómo esto llego a sus manos pero no pueden ir.

— ¿A dónde?

—Es…son advertencias de el lugar donde están los otros espíritus. Tú mismo lo dijiste— Norte señalo a Hiccup aunque parecía más concentrado en escoger sus palabras con cuidado. —Nosotros cuatro somos los guardianes de la esperanza, la luz, el inicio. Pero no somos los únicos, hay otros cuatro. No son guardianes, son más como…

—Vigilantes, carceleros— agregó conejo aun frunciendo el ceño. —No hay luz sin oscuridad.

—Y no puede haber oscuridad sin luz. Entonces, en estos papeles hablan sobre…sobre los cuatro observadores, los focos o pararrayos de la humanidad y todo ser viviente. Nosotros generamos y aumentamos la luz, ellos mantienen la oscuridad a raya.

—El miedo, Pitch, es uno de ellos pero sus reglas…

—Parece que no las cumplen muy bien— anoto Jack con el ceño fruncido —Entonces… ¿Quiénes son los otros?

Sandman señalo los símbolos que estaban más grandes y resaltaban con la poca arena con la que los circulaba.

—Miedo, Locura, Discordia y Odio.

Norte frunció el ceño al hablar de los cuatro.

—El miedo está en todas partes, la Locura se encuentra encerrada, atada y custodiada por más espíritus malignos de los que no tenemos conocimiento y el Hombre en la Luna nos ha dicho que no nos liemos. Nosotros tenemos nuestras reglas y ellos las suyas, no sabemos si también se comunican con él o actúan como ellos quieren, son peligrosos.

— ¿Y conocen a los otros tres?

Los guardianes negaron con la cabeza.

—Como dije, nunca nos topamos con ninguno. Pitch ha sido el único que ha aparecido y solo lo ha hecho para deshacerse de nosotros e intentar sumir el mundo en una oscuridad eterna. Ahora bien, ambos deben tener en cuenta que el invierno ha terminado, estamos en épocas de verano, cuando las muertes dejan de ser por salud y la guerra está a la vuelta de la esquina. Son tiempos difíciles y el peor enemigo de la humanidad no son los espíritus si no ellos mismos. Ellos que alimentan a los vigías…No, no pueden ir.

—Entonces están en una isla— dedujo Jack sin necesidad de saber lo que pasaba por la mente del castaño cuando intento tomar de nuevo los pergaminos para intentar encontrar un sentido por sí mismo. —Todos juntos así como ustedes están aquí.

—No puedes dar por hecho algo así, como dije, tienen sus propias reglas y formas de actuar, no puedes pensar que son como nosotros Jack.

—Como ustedes— los corrigió de nuevo al no querer verse involucrado con ellos —pero ¿eso dicen todos los pergaminos? ¿Y porque están en ese idioma?

—Porque los humanos debieron encontrarse con las escrituras del Hombre de la Luna.

— ¿La luna sabe escribir?

Quizá era la primera vez que alguien le dirigía una mirada atónita a Hiccup como si hubiera soltado la pregunta más estúpida del siglo.

—No, él no lo hace— Conejo señalo el cielo —lo hacen sus mensajeros, las estrellas.

—Creo que la misma duda persiste— Jack frunció el ceño.

—Las estrellas dejan mensajes alrededor de todo el mundo, son las ayudantes del Hombre de la Luna que vigilan cuando él no puede y dejan llegar sus mensajes en la superficie de la tierra para que nosotros los veamos. Aunque nosotros, como guardianes, podemos comunicarnos con el Hombre de la Luna como si escribiera en nuestro cerebro.

—Creo que nunca vas a poder hablar con él— el susurro que Hiccup dejo salir a Jack solo fue ganador de un puntapié por parte del albino que capto aquella pequeña burla por su analfabetismo.

—Y ¿en qué isla están?

—Ya hemos dicho suficiente— antes de que Hiccup pudiese rescatar las hojas, estas terminaron en una fogata que calentaba el comedor a expensas de la chimenea. —No tocaran el tema de nuevo y tampoco intentaran-

Un crujido interrumpió la plática y entonces Eros regreso con ellos, batido de pastel, galletas en el pelo y una catapulta rota en las manos.

—Creo que acabo de noquear a un yeti con un pastel congelado.

—No te preocupes, se le pasara— Norte sacudió su cabello con el mismo cariño que había usado para ofrecerles la merienda. Aunque no respondió ninguna otra pregunta que ambos chicos pudieran formular mientras los Yeti se encargaban de guiarlos (a empujones) a la salida del lugar.

Una vez fuera, Jack pateo un montículo de nieve con frustración.

—Bien, tuvimos respuestas pero no tenían por qué quemar el papel. Si era todo no debían hacerlo y lo que nos dijeron era poco comparado con todo lo que estaba escrito en los pergaminos. Ahora parecen más importantes que antes y no tenemos como ir al plan número dos.

—Jack, relájate— Hiccup se acercó a robarle un beso rápido que funciono como distractor al enojo que el albino sentía —Soy Hiccup inventos-Haddock. Siempre tengo un tercer plan para el segundo plan si el primer plan no daba resultado.

Jack quiso preguntarle a que se refería, pero con la sonrisa tonta que parecía mofarse de sus esfuerzos por ordenar sus ideas, lo único que le pareció lógico fue devolverle la misma moneda al poner sus labios sobre los de él.

—Ah, el amor~

Ambos se separaron para quitarle el poco pastel a Eros de la cabeza y partir a Berk donde, según les informaba Hiccup, tenía copias de las mismas hojas que Norte se atrevió a quemar en la chimenea de su escondite.

—Entonces, creo que esto nos lleva al segundo plan. ¿Cuál es el segundo plan Eros?

—Solo preguntarle a los espíritus malignos que los guardianes no conocen.

—Si los vigías son como los guardianes, entonces los espíritus que quieres visitar serían como Jack y tu ¿no?

Eros asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa incomoda en el rostro.

—Si…pero no me agradan mucho.

— ¿Por qué?

—Una de ellas llora cada vez que me ve, nadie puede sentirse cómodo si la gente llora cuando te ve.

—Debe ser porque eres demasiado bello para ella— bromeo Jack esquivando el ultimo pedazo de galleta que casi le daba en el ojo.

—Entonces vamos por los demás jinetes.

Porque los tres tenían la pequeña gran corazonada, que el viaje apenas comenzaba.


	7. Capitulo 6

Buenas tardes/noches e incluso días si acabas de abrir esto a tempranas horas de la madrugada no puedo decirles mucho ya que literalmente, no se me ocurre que decirles (¿) aún no acaba el semestre, me faltan tres exámenes finales y el capitulo lo termine antes de empezar este martirio para poder terminar de revisarlo antes de sumirme en la literatura de la propedéutica y patología que me absorberá por los siguientes siete días y me dejara seca por los días venideros jojo.

Pero no toquemos temas deprimentes, ustedes están aquí por el drama, la boda y el porno (oknoxDesepodranencontrarloenmáscantidadenfourseasonsejem)

Quiero darle un agradecimiento rápido a _**Hana**_ por escuchar mis ideas, quejas y ser mi beta de aquí en adelante. Mujer te amo

Y también quiero mandarle un saludo a los lectores que revisan de vez en cuando si he actualizado y no pierden la fé en mi. LES JURO QUE NO ABANDONARE NINGÚN FIC (a excepción de F1 que esta en hiatus oficialmente por el exceso de crossover lol)

Gracias por sus comentarios y bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores ;w;

 **Despues de ese testamento.**

 _ **Aclaraciones: Deje de combinar los nombres y ya todo es en español...casi todo :'D**_

 _ **Advertencias: Contenido homosexual.**_

 _ **Ya, no hay nada más. A LEER –inserte corazón-**_

* * *

 _Con un poco de confianza_

—Déjame ver si he entendido bien el plan.

Patán frunció el ceño sin bajar la velocidad a la que sobrevolaba las nubes y a una distancia prudente del furia nocturna que daba un giro de vez en cuando para evitar chocar con el espíritu que volaba flanqueando al líder vikingo de los jinetes.

—Fueron a que los tipos mágicos les leyeran unas hojas misteriosas. Las mismas que encontramos en uno de los pueblos consumidos por la lava de un volcán y, como no tradujeron todo lo que decía ahí, iremos a otra isla donde están los tipos mágicos malos para que nos traduzcan esa información que, se supone, es clasificada y muy peligrosa ¿Es así?

—Wow Patán, estoy impresionado— Brutilda interrumpió la conversación con una sonrisa burlona que pudo mostrar al ponerse en medio de ambos vikingos en el aire —Entendiste todo, creo que tu grado de comprensión ha aumentado en estos últimos días y nunca nos dimos cuenta. Deberíamos darte un premio.

—Por una parte estoy de acuerdo con Patán en que esto es algo arriesgado e incluso impertinente al no haberle dicho la verdad a tu padre— Patapez secundó la opinión a pesar de que estaba volando con más seguridad que los demás —Pero si las personas con las que vamos tienen más disposición a ayudar, incluso podría pedirles que me mostrarán cómo se traducen dos o tres letras ¿Crees que lo hagan?

—Quizá.

Jack frunció el ceño al ver que en cada tramo que avanzaban a su destino el vocabulario de Eros amenguaba hasta palabras que soltaba al azar sin dejar de ver al frente y omitir los consejos de seguridad en vuelo que Hiccup le había dado al montar a Chimuelo en aquella forma compacta que mantenía hasta el momento.

— ¿Quizá?

—Si...quizá si tú y Hiccup se los piden acepten ayudarlos. Quizá.

— ¿Tan mal les caes?

Jack empezó a preguntarse qué tipo de reputación se cargaba el pequeño arquero que no parecía dispuesto a revelar más información cuando este señalo en dirección a un pequeño archipiélago de tres islas que mantenían una distancia equivalente a una montaña entre ellas.

— ¿Es ahí?

—Sí— respiro hondo, poniéndose de pie en el asiento del dragón y dejando que Hiccup lo sujetara para evitar que cayera a pleno vuelo. —Voy a avisar que nos estamos acercando. Así al menos van a apuntar solo a Hiccup y no a los demás.

— ¿Qué? — Astrid frunció el ceño cuando la flecha surcó el aire hasta la roca más grande que decoraba la playa y el silencio fue el único aviso que tenían como bienvenida.

—Bueno, quizá no hay nadie.

Tanto Jack como Hiccup intercambiaron miradas de confusión al escuchar alivio en el pequeño que esperaba bajar a tierra firme para estirar sus piernas e intentar practicar un poco el vuelo para evitar la fatiga de caminar.

Todos aterrizaron sin dejar a un lado la precaución de ver a su alrededor antes de tener un dictamen seguro del lugar.

—Bueno, parece que realmente no hay nadie— sólo Patán hablaba tan relajado como el moreno que paseaba de un lado a otro con pequeños saltos donde intentaba mantenerse a flote sin tocar el suelo.

Astrid se acercó a Eros con la intención de interrogarlo por las últimas palabras que había dicho antes del aterrizaje, sin embargo, un ligero temblor en las rocas los alertó de nuevo. Poniendo sus armas en alto a la misma velocidad en que una enorme hacha volaba en dirección a Eros y esta era desviada por la rubia que interceptó el golpe con una agilidad que sólo los jinetes habían presenciado en entrenamientos o batallas.

—Oh, pequeña sabandija ¿Creíste que no te iba a reconocer solo porque te has vuelto más enano?

Hiccup no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el hombre con complexión de vikingo y una estatura que sobrepasaba los dos metros ya trotaba en dirección a Astrid y Tormenta que no se movían de su lugar y detrás, Eros seguía pálido sin dejar de ver a los lados como si buscara una salida rápida o un agujero donde esconderse.

— ¡Chimuelo!

El dragón no esperó más para lanzar una bola de fuego en dirección al suelo donde el sujeto estaba a punto de pisar. Desequilibrándolo lo suficiente para que Tormenta lo tumbara y ambos dragones fueran capaces de retenerlo lejos de los jinetes.

—Eh, solo vengo de pasada, Kal, y yo no quiero nada— Eros comenzó a retroceder lentamente sin notar la segunda figura que se formaba detrás de él y envolvía su cuello en un abrazo que incremento la furia del espíritu que parecía tener lava en lugar de orbes oculares.

— ¡No! ¿No te vas a quedar? ¡Nunca te quedas! ¡Kal, mira! ¡Eros vino de visita y tiene amigos! ¡Hizo amigos! — el nombrado intentó zafarse cuando las lagrimas ya comenzaban a surcar las mejillas de la mujer que lo apretaba tan fuerte que estaba lejos del suelo — ¡Y yo que creí que eras un idiota malagradecido!

—Bien, oficialmente no sé si son amigos o enemigos— Jack resopló al ver que la mujer misteriosa no dejaba de abrazar a su amigo y el hombre parecía tirar la idea de cargarse a dos dragones y seis vikingos para llegar al infante que no dejaba de patalear en el aire para conseguir su libertad.

— ¡Amigos, por supuesto! — exclamó la mujer, que ya soltaba al pelirrojo e iba directo a donde estaba el dúo con Astrid y los demás parecían más entretenidos en "intimidar" al grandulón que parecía bajar la intensidad de sus insultos con cada paso que la mujer se acercaba a ellos. —Mucho gusto, queridos y no esperados intrusos. Mi nombre es Lily y el chico encantador de ahí es Kal. ¡Todo amigo de este mocoso impertinente es mi amigo! Quizá de Kal no, pero mío sí y yo mando en esta isla entonces no le hagan caso.

—Oh sí claro, como es tan fácil ignorar que nos lance HACHAS voladoras.

Jack enarcó una ceja sin poder imaginar la razón de que su amigo se mostrara tan reacio a visitar la isla cuando parecía ser bien recibido por al menos uno de los espíritus. Pero después podría interrogarlo, cuando no se estuviera ahogando en el segundo abrazo que la chica le daba con una fuerza que los dejaba con la duda de si realmente era para expresar cariño o intentaba hacerle una llave con esa estatura tan baja que Eros tenía.

— ¿Y? ¿Vienen de visita o a pedir un favor?

—Pues...

—Porque no voy a cumplir nada de lo que me pidan así lo hagan de rodillas— Y con eso, Lily dejó escapar un llanto que no concordaba con la expresión de apoyo que intentaba darles —Es mejor que vayan a buscar ayuda a otro lugar.

—Déjame adivinar, tú representas algo como el drama o los llorones de todo el mundo— Astrid enarcó una ceja sin quedar muy contenta con la respuesta anticipada que les daba aquella mujer de orejas puntiagudas y una mirada tan desafiante como la de cualquier vikingo.

— ¿Disculpa? — por fin, su atención se desvió del pequeño que se escurrió de sus brazos y rodó (literalmente) a los pies de Astrid donde pudo ponerse fuera del alcance de esos agarres de anciana que la mayor le daba. —Yo me encargo de salvaguardar la nostalgia y tristeza de la gente, llorones hay en todas partes pero sufrimiento en alma sólo pocos lo pueden experimentar— y con un vistazo rápido dirigió su atención al arquero que mantenía su distancia de ella —Y tengo que añadir que gracias a ti me he sentido mejor en estos días. La temporada de guerra, las batallas separando parejas, la muerte arrastrando la agonía, desasosiego y el desamor... ¡Amor y perdida es la ocasión ideal para qu-!

—Vinimos porque necesitamos que nos leas unas hojas que los guardianes no nos quisieron traducir— Jack prefirió interrumpir al ver que su amigo se encontraba en aprietos y al parecer, no fue el único que notó el ligero temblor que empezaba a tener el cuerpo del menor.

—Por favor— Añadió Hiccup que intentaba mantener la educación en aquella situación que no lograba leer si era tensa o incomoda. Por un lado, Kal parecía más "calmado" a lo que demostraron sus acciones de bienvenida, sus amigos le daban espacio suficiente para ponerse de pie y la única tensión ahora se desarrollaba entre Astrid y la mujer de piel pálida y cabello azul que no dejaba de mandarle miradas rápidas a su amigo que usaba a la rubia como un escudo humano y medio de separación entre ellos.

Lo único que les parecía claro era lo desagradable que sonaban las palabras de "causar agonía y dolor" en Eros. No debía ser reconfortante escuchar ese tipo de halagos cuando debía causar el efecto contrario.

—No— Lily repitió cruzándose de brazos y con las lágrimas desapareciendo hasta solo dejar una expresión amable en su rostro. — ¿Yo qué gano?

Una pregunta que nadie supo contestar.

—Excelente ¿Puedo deshacerme de ellos?

—Am…Podría venir a visitarlos…más seguido.

Aunque no parecía muy seguro de la idea que acababa de dar, Eros no agregó más cuando ya salía de la protección que Astrid le brindaba y se dejaba cargar de nuevo por la espíritu que giraba sobre su propio eje de alegría con Kal gruñendo de fastidio al no encontrarle ninguna gracia a la propuesta.

—Intenta que no sea en el mismo año.

— ¡Kal! No le hagas caso…Bueno ¿Y dónde está ese papel? ¿Se los escribo también en su lenguaje humano o solo quieren un resumen?

—Una lectura detallada nos serviría bastante— Hiccup sonrió al ver que las respuestas podían llegar a ellos, Jack no pudo evitar imitarlo y como resultado Eros pudo ignorar los molestos abrazos del espíritu de la tristeza al ver que el aura que rodeaba a la pareja se volvía más estable con cada minuto que pasaban juntos.

Una estabilidad que le ayudó a no decir ningún comentario cortante a la mayor que ya tomaba asiento con él en sus piernas como lo haría cualquier madre con su hijo al que está a punto de leerle una historia.

—Bueno, nosotros sólo queremos los puntos importantes.

—Iremos a explorar un poco la isla.

Los gemelos subieron a su respectivo dragón, acompañados de Patán que no le faltaban ganas de alejarse del espíritu que desprendía ira por los ojos.

En el lugar quedó Patapez con una curiosidad tan grande como la de Hiccup, Jack acompañando al castaño, queriendo escuchar lo que decía aquel papel y compartiendo en silencio el mismo objetivo que Astrid al vigilar de cerca al pequeño infante que no se veía muy cómodo por esa pequeña promesa que se vio obligado a formar.

—Bueno, primero tienen que saber que las escrituras no tienen la misma coherencia que las de ustedes. Son palabras u oraciones sueltas que nosotros unimos ¿Ok? — tras esa aclaración comenzó a leer con entusiasmo. — _"Asombro, esperanza, sueños, recuerdos. Iluminan como el sol. La luz crea sombras. Miedo, odio, discordia y locura. Sombras que resaltan la luz. Luz que resalta las sombras. Luz en tierra, luz en el cielo. Luz del cielo que guía, se pierde y cae"_ — Lily se tapó la boca y miró con asombro a los vikingos que no parecían entender a qué se refería lo último — ¿No lo ven? ¡La luz del cielo son las estrellas! Las estrellas que se encargan de pasar estos mensajes… _"Guía perdida, sin tareas y sólo recuerdos. Las sombras la cobijan y la humanidad la entretiene..."_

—No es la primera estrella que destierran del cielo— Kal frunció el ceño al ver mejor el papel que tenía Lily en sus manos y luego regresó su atención a Hiccup que no dejaba de conjeturar varias ideas en su mente mientras Jack parecía tan confundido como Astrid.

—Disculpa y ¿por qué suelen desterrar a las estrellas del cielo?

—Por no cumplir su trabajo, por observar demasiado a los humanos o lo que sucede en la tierra. Su trabajo es diferente al nuestro que nos involucramos directamente con ustedes al influir en el flujo de energía que rodea el mundo. Ellas sólo tienen permitido transmitir los mensajes que el Hombre de la Luna deba darnos o conocimiento que necesitemos pero sólo habla directamente con los guardianes. Con nosotros todo es a través de ellas.

Jack quiso quejarse de que él ni siquiera tuvo el privilegio de recibir un mensaje parecido por los diminutos puntos que veía en el cielo nocturno, pero un tercer desconocido llamó su atención cuando se acercó a paso silencioso donde Lily intercambiaba una mirada incomoda con Kal e ignoraban al recién llegado con naturalidad.

—Ya me preguntaba yo porque había dragones en la isla. Creí que los habías adoptado como mascotas dado tu gusto excéntrico, Kaly— el nombrado ni siquiera le respondió, pero eso no pareció afectarle al voltearse a donde los vikingos lo estudiaban con la mirada. —Oh, disculpen mis malos modales. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es…es muy largo e incómodo de pronunciar, pero pueden decirme Frid— extendió su mano a Jack con amabilidad y luego imitó su acción con los demás, pasando de largo a Hiccup en un descuido que le costó una mirada asesina de Lily que estaba a sus espaldas. —Pero no dejen que mi presencia interrumpa sus actividades, adelante. ¿Qué estabas leyendo querida?

—Oh nada, un pequeño papel que habla sobre los guardianes y vigilantes.

—Ah, un texto muy interesante entonces ¿Quién lo trajo? — Frid volteó de nuevo al albino que tenía a su izquierda y con un codazo amistoso lo empujó —Apuesto a que fuiste tú ¿verdad? Nunca te conocí en persona, pero Pitch te mencionó una que otra vez.

— ¿Pitch? — Jack apretó su cayado con fastidio y pudo notar como Hiccup y Astrid se veían tentados a tomar sus armas a la menor muestra de iniciativa a una batalla que pudiera ponérseles en frente. — ¿Eres uno de sus amigos entonces?

—Mm…no creo que puedas llamarnos amigos, creo que somos más compañeros de trabajo. No todos los compañeros de trabajo se llevan tan bien como los guardianes ¿sabes? — Frid rodeó los hombros de Jack en un abrazo amistoso donde pudo ocultar su rostro detrás del contrario para dejar que sus palabras fueran un secreto entre los dos —Podría decirles más si tu "amiguito" deja de apuntarme al cuello. No creo poder hablar con una flecha en la garganta ¿No lo crees?

Jack notó la postura de tiro que Eros tenía con la libertad de espacio a su favor. Lily no parecía dispuesta a detenerlo y por alguna razón la ira de Kal bajaba al punto de parecer sólo alguien gruñón e incómodo.

—Bien. Eros, no le dispares, tiene información que puede servirnos.

—Gracias, sabía que lo en-

— ¿En serio? — Hiccup se mostró aún más dispuesto a continuar con la conversación cuando escuchó de la cooperación que Frid les brindaba. Algo que no dejó pasar aun cuando se ponía entre ambos espíritus para alejar al de piel ceniza y ojos amarillos de su pareja. — ¿Qué sabes de eso?

—Oh, nada del otro mundo que no diga ese papel aunque mucho más claro y detallado. Puedo decirte que los cuatro vigilantes de las sombras no tienen tanta libertad de movimiento como los guardianes o el mundo sería un caos, que Pitch rompió las reglas al salir a tener una contienda personal con sus mejores amigos. También puedo decirte la ubicación exacta de esa enorme isla donde tantos barcos han desaparecido por obra de las desgracias que rodean ese lugar causadas por los vigilantes— se encogió de hombros sin dejar de hablar con singular alegría —Pero creo que lo que a ustedes les interesa es la estrella ¿verdad? El gran brillo que todo lo sabe.

—No es un lugar a donde los humanos puedan ir por cuenta propia y volver— Kal frunció el ceño al saber por dónde quería ir el espíritu.

— ¿Mueren? — Jack tampoco le gustaba el rumbo de la conversación y tuvo que regañarse mentalmente cuando sus ojos buscaron de forma automática al castaño y él le devolvió la mirada al sentir su preocupación.

—Mm...No. Bueno, puede que su alma muera en el proceso pero no mueren como tal, muchos de ellos viven y se quedan a pelear, procrear, pelear y seguir con ese círculo vicioso que mantiene viva la isla y les da trabajo…nos da trabajo a los vigilantes para no morir de aburrimiento por la reclusión.

Patapez soltó un grito de sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba.

— ¿Tu eres…la locura?

—Uh, no me gusta revelar mi trabajo grandulón. Prefiero que la gente lo adivine por su cuenta. Tú sabes, incentiva el pensar por sí mismos y siempre es divertido ver las ideas que se dan— sonrió con picardía al notar que era la tercera vez que Hiccup y Jack intercambiaban una mirada rápida antes de volver a la conversación —Entonces ¿quieren que les dé un recorrido turístico?

—Primero señala la ubicación exacta de esa isla y luego podemos hablar de un viaje de ida y vuelta— Astrid apartó al dúo que parecía mantener una conversación intima sobre cuál era la mejor opción que podían tomar en esa situación y fue directo a ponerle el hacha en el cuello a Frid.

—Linda, soy inmortal. Sus armas humanas no pueden hacer mucho contra nosotros.

—Entonces no te molestara que te corte la cabeza y sigas hablando ¿no?

—…Mm…No, me gusta tener mi cabeza en su lugar— suspiró al verse derrotado por el convincente argumento que se le presentaba y aceptó la demanda conforme Patapez ponía un mapa en frente de él.

Dejó que sus yemas tocaran el filo, sacando un poco de sangre y ocupando el líquido como un marcador improvisado que le sirvió para señalar un círculo en medio de algunas islas a las que no solían visitar a menudo por la presencia de clanes enemigos en la zona.

—Ahí está, pueden pasar el día que quieran. Aunque está muy alejada de aquí, si van con sus dragones puede ser un viaje de tres o cuatro días. En barco puede ser una semana incluso.

—Pero en esa isla esta una de las mensajeras del Hombre de la Luna ¿no? — Hiccup frunció el ceño al tener en cuenta que aquel sujeto o ente le debía algunas respuestas a Jack y de ser posible, necesitaba algún consejo también.

—Ah… ¿Qué? ¿No puedes decirles a los guardianes que hablen con la luna por ti? — Frid miró con tristeza y lastima al espíritu de la diversión que se mostró ofendido y molesto por la observación. —Lo siento, pero la última vez que hable con Pitch parecía que ustedes cinco eran muy buenos amigos. Tú sabes, los guardianes y tú— dio un rápido vistazo al arquero que parecía más entretenido en fabricar extrañas flechas de diferentes formas que en escucharlo a él.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?

—Mm… el tiempo es tan relativo pero creo que en horas humanas fue…— se encogió de hombros — ¿Ayer?

Los presentes se congelaron en el lugar, intercambiando miradas fugaces sin querer creerse aquella noticia.

— ¿De qué hablaron? — Fue Eros el que rompió el silencio sin soltar la pequeña flecha que había moldeado.

—De lo normal, lo patéticos que son los humanos de la isla porque no huyen, el caos, oscuridad, cosas deprimentes…oh y de que el próximo humano al que le hará la vida miserable— su dedo índice señalo a Hiccup con lentitud —va a tener que rogar por su perdón por haberse interpuesto tanto en sus planes. Al parecer, de no ser por ti los guardianes estarían encerrados, ahogándose en lava por los siguientes cien años. Me gustaría decir que lo arruinaste todo, pero es divertido verlo desesperado y lleno de odio cada que habla de ti o de Jack. Los tiene en su lista negra, subrayados, resaltados y como prioridad por sobre los guardianes.

—Típico— Lily resopló con los ojos en blanco. — ¿No dijo nada sobre él?

— ¿Eros? No, aún cree que puede ser su amigo de nuevo, tiene las expectativas altas después de su último encuentro pero aún si no se reconcilian lo tiene sin cuidado. Está seguro de que estas cavando tu propia desgracia al romper tu palabra e involucrarte en los asuntos humanos— Se encogió de hombros sin dejar de jugar con lo último de sangre que le quedaba en los dedos y con la cual podía dibujar en el suelo algunos signos que parecían representar dragones y volcanes.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué piensas de todo eso? — Patapez preguntó de forma cauta al ver que el recién llegado dejaba escapar información demasiado fácil para no querer nada a cambio. —No pareces estar de acuerdo en que el tal Pitch rompa las reglas, pero tú las estas rompiendo al salir de la isla ¿no?

—Cuidado gordito— Frid negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír —No quieres caerme mal. Suficiente tienen con un vigilante en su contra para ganarse dos. Bueno, en realidad serían tres si me sumo, entonces deberían relajarse.

— ¿Por qué tres?

—Los cuatro no nos llevamos bien en conjunto, pero cada uno tiene predilección por otro, algo como "favoritismo" si lo quieren ver de esa manera y si Pitch consigue el apoyó de otro, de mi favorito— resopló divertido —Hombre, se va a formar una guerra. Una guerra entre los cuatro grandes— sonrió aún más ante la imagen mental —Eso sería algo muy bueno de ver. En condiciones normales, con guerra en pleno verano les ganaríamos entonces, no. Creo que prefiero el invierno cuando todos se calman y estamos iguales, sin ventajas.

— ¿Y la estrella que mencionan cómo es? — Hiccup enarcó una ceja al dar la pregunta de forma general, sin obtener una respuesta concreta de la ira y la tristeza que se mantenían cerca del amor.

—Es un ente curioso y diferente. Es diferente a ti, a mí, a nosotros y muy parecida a las demás estrellas y la luna. Es lo único que debes saber. Entonces ¿Qué les parece si meditan, hablan sobre lo que pueden hacer y me contactan después por si quieren ese recorrido turístico o no?

Jack detuvo cualquier avance que el otro pudiera dar al acabar su discurso.

—No puedes decirle a Pitch sobre esto ¿de acuerdo?

—Descuida— Frid dejó caer suaves palmadas en la mejilla de Jack para alejarse lentamente de ellos —Como dije, me gusta cuando las disputas son igualitarias y hasta el momento, Pitch tiene mucha ventaja sobre ustedes. Sólo estoy igualando la balanza, ustedes no pueden decirles a los guardianes que me vieron fuera de la isla y que les dije esto, yo no puedo decirle a Pitch. Creo que es algo igualitario ¿no creen? — Dejó caer una pequeña aguja roja en las manos de Astrid, guiñándole el ojo con la misma picardía que su sonrisa desprendía —Un pinchazo y estaré en menos de lo que ruge un dragón donde ustedes se encuentren.

De regreso a Berk, con los jinetes al tanto de la situación y la expectativa de una reunión al día siguiente, Hiccup no dejaba de darle vueltas al tema junto al otro dúo que dejaba salir sus dudas al respecto.

—No lo sé, no me da mucha confianza y menos si tiene contacto directo con Pitch. Estoy seguro de que ya le dijo que nos vio y todo lo que nos contó.

—Puede ser— Hiccup asintió sin dejar de dar vueltas por la habitación donde Eros no dejaba de jugar con la cola de Chimuelo y dejaba salir comentarios de vez en cuando. Jack por otro lado no parecía dejar su molestia a un lado desde el momento en que Frid sacó a flote el nombre del miedo que estaba de regreso. No debía ser muy observador para darse cuenta del odio acumulado que el albino tenía hacía él. —Incluso puede ser una trampa para hacernos ir a tierra enemiga y emboscarnos en el lugar— tomó asiento a su lado, quitándole con cuidado el cayado que depositó a un lado de la cama y fue más fácil tomar su mano ahora libre y en donde sus dedos se sentían más cómodos al entrelazarse de manera natural y casi intuitiva. —Y es un lugar del que ningún humano ha podido regresar nunca.

—Todo grita a que es una trampa— recalcó Jack aún más molesto al imaginar la sonrisa que tendría Pitch si llegaban al lugar y atacaban a sus amigos en una función donde ellos eran la estrella principal. Recordar todo lo que les había hecho pasar tampoco lo ayudaba demasiado.

—Pero, puede que en realidad Frid este diciendo la verdad. Lily y Kal nunca dijeron nada en contra, parecen difíciles pero creo que ellos no tienen nada contra Eros y si dejan que él vaya, creo que estaremos bien. Ningún humano ha "querido" salir, pero eso no nos pasara a nosotros.

— ¿No? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Porque te tengo a ti y tú podrías obligarme a salir en caso de que no quisiera hacerlo.

Jack parpadeó sorprendido por aquella revelación tan directa que provocó un aumento de temperatura en sus mejillas y por unos segundos estuvo a poco de romper la distancia entre ambos con un beso.

Pero un dolor agudo en su hombro lo distrajo, volteando para ver que tenía una diminuta flecha clavada en el hombro y en el fondo estaba Eros escondiendo el arco y señalando a Chimuelo con cierto pánico.

— ¡Eros!

— ¡Vamos a dar un paseo!

Y dicho eso apuró sus pasos a subir al cuello del Furia Nocturna y dejar que el dragón lo guiara por la villa aun si era algo terrestre sin surcar las nubes o el mar.

—Agh— Jack se quitó en un movimiento la diminuta flecha que tenía el tamaño de una pluma pero con una punta afilada como cualquiera —Me estoy empezando a preguntar si tiene la edad mental de un espíritu de más de cientos de años o sólo puede llegar a la de un niño de cuatro.

—Creo que no debes ser tan duro con él— Hiccup tomó la flecha un poco divertido, inspeccionando que no tuviera sangre y se la devolvió aun sonriendo —Yo creo que su edad mental llega a la de un niño de seis.

Ambos sonrieron divertidos, Jack pinchando la pierna del castaño cuando lo acusó de ser un exagerado con la herida que ni siquiera sangraba y al final dejaron a un lado la discusión para dar paso a una pequeña tregua.

—Bien, siete.

—Siete— acordaron sin darle más años de madurez al arquero que acababa de huir de lo que parecía un regaño por haber utilizado un arma en casa.

—Entonces ¿le quieres dar el beneficio de la duda a ese sujeto raro? — Jack preguntó en un susurro al recuperarse del último chiste, desviando su atención por segundos a los labios del castaño y luego tomando sus mejillas al caer en la cuenta de que tenía una cicatriz en la barbilla. Un detalle que nunca había notado y que ahora parecía tan obvio a pesar de que su única iluminación eran unas cuantas velas en las esquinas.

—Sí, creo que realmente le divierte la desgracia ajena. Incluyendo la de Pitch— Hiccup se acercó un poco más, dejando que sus labios rozaran con los de Jack en un pequeño impulso que recorrió su espalda cuando pudo ver que el sonrojo en su piel pálida era más notorio, sus ojos azules que parecían una combinación del cielo y el mar. Prefería verlo a los ojos y no que los cerrara, pero no podía culparlo cuando él hacía lo mismo cada que se besaban, como en ese momento.

—Igual no confió en él.

—A mí no me agrada desde que se acercó.

— ¿A mí? — el silencio que recibió del vikingo fue suficiente para sacarle una carcajada que no interrumpió a pesar de las quejas que el castaño podía sacar. —No sabía que fueras celoso Hic~

El enojo y desconfianza de Jack pasaron a un segundo e incluso un tercer plano cuando el beso continúo con la misma lentitud en que intentaban continuar la conversación a sílabas cortadas por la mitad.

—Creo…que necesitaras más que esto para convencerme— fue lo último que Jack pudo soltar en una sola oración antes de que usara su propio peso corporal para tumbar a Hiccup sobre la cama y ambos dejaran esa posición tan incómoda de mantenerse sentados a la orilla del inmueble. Sus dedos entrelazándose con las hebras del otro, ansiando profundizar el contacto, explorar la sensación de cosquillas que les dejaba en la boca cuando paseaban por el paladar del otro o el ligero placer que los obligaba a morderse el labio para mantenerse lo suficientemente cuerdos y disfrutar de aquellos besos que empezaban a tomar una dirección distinta cuando Hiccup se trasladó a la curvatura de su cuello y esto sólo provoco que las palabras de Jack se extendieran con cada caricia que daba contra su cuello.

—Deberíamos…cerrar la puerta… ¿no?

—Solo tú vienes a verme en las noches.

Un ligero temblor los removió a ambos, intentando deshacerse de la estorbosa armadura que aún tenía Hiccup. Dejándola caer a un lado de la cama sin importar el ruido que la cama empezaba a hacer con cada movimiento que hacían, cada uno descubriendo detalles del otro, marcas de posibles encuentros con dragones de difícil carácter, líneas de flechas que pasaron rozando la piel del otro en algún entrenamiento, el choque de temperaturas que su piel desnuda daba contra el otro e incluso lo fácil que podía cambiar el tono de sus voces si tocaban ciertas partes de su cuerpo.

Jack descubrió lo excitante que era escuchar la voz de Hiccup llamándolo por su nombre con ese tono ronco, atrevido y demandante que parecía rogarle al mismo tiempo por su cooperación. Lo poco habilidoso que podía llegar a ser cuando la impaciencia ganaba control sobre sus acciones y se disputaba con su cordura para hacer las cosas de manera correcta. También descubrió que le gustaba tenerlo cerca, recargado en su hombro cuando él dejaba sus manos explorar el cuerpo del vikingo, verificando que cada rincón de su piel tenía tantas pecas como su rostro en un principio o tan cerca como para escuchar su voz colándose en su oído, olvidando que eran cuerpos separados y que el movimiento y rechinar de la cama era debido a los dos y no a uno solo.

Hiccup por otro lado no podía decir mucho a su favor cuando su cabeza le indicaba una cosa y su cuerpo otra. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que no podía gozar más del privilegio de ser una persona llena de paciencia y autocontrol cuando ni siquiera podía tener paciencia suficiente para esperar días o semanas para que su relación diera pasos suficientes para superar los besos y seguir por contactos más directos y excitantes como el que tenían en ese momento, ni de su auto control que se encontraba por los suelos apenas Jack recargó su frente en su hombro y se aferró a él, llamándolo por su nombre como si su vida dependiera de ello, concentrándose sólo en el otro conforme sus cuerpos se movían a un solo ritmo, la cama rechinaba con violencia y ninguno pudo poner un alto hasta que ambos terminaron exhaustos, aun buscando los labios del otro sin querer caer en el mundo de los sueños tan rápido.

A la mañana siguiente no tuvieron un despertar tan cómodo como les hubiera gustado. Apenas Hiccup recuperó un poco el conocimiento buscó probar los labios de su pareja nuevamente, recordando aquel fresco sabor que la noche anterior le dejó y ayudando a Jack a despertar cuando se intentó incorporar y descubrió que ninguno se había separado desde la noche anterior. Un detalle que desencadenó un intercambio de roces atrevidos entre los dos, calmando aquella mañana que amenazaba con ser una pesadilla desde el momento en que la puerta se abrió y el grito femenino de Brutacio se escuchó por la habitación, Brutilda se tapó la boca y Astrid dejó caer un hacha en el suelo de madera donde antes estaba el pie del gemelo que ahora estaba desmayado en el suelo.

— ¡C-Chicos! ¡Qu-Ahm!

—Dúchense rápido y bajen. Ya van atrasados a la junta— No dijo más cuando ya empujaba a Brutilda para que no intentara entrar a la habitación y de paso a Eros que quería asomarse por el marco de la puerta al no haber regresado en toda la noche y no paraba de preguntar sobre cómo estaban los dos.

—Oh Thor. Me quede dormido— Aunque Hiccup seguía regañándose mentalmente por su comportamiento nocturno y más por pensar lo mismo a tempranas horas del día ahora que caía en la cuenta del número de marcas que Jack tenía en el torso y cuello. No recordaba haber hecho tantas. —Es…las…Jack yo…

—Está bien, tu espalda está igual— el espíritu se encogió de hombros. Jalando el cuello del vikingo para robarle un beso rápido cuando intento seguir hablando al respecto, estaba demasiado satisfecho como para dejar que la vergüenza lo acaparara en mente y habla —Límpiate rápido y cámbiate. Vamos tarde.

—…Bien— Hiccup pusó los ojos en blanco sin poder agregar más. Dando una última mordida en su cuello y alejándose cuando el manotazo de Jack casi le daba en la espalda baja.

— ¿Y eso por qué fue?

—Porque no me ayudas en querer bajar a esa junta.

—Mh… ¿Ah, sí? — Jack destapó un poco sus piernas desnudas, sonriendo divertido cuando la cubeta de agua se le escapó de las manos al vikingo y el metal machuco su dedo al caer. —Ah creo que ya entendí.

Jack continúo sonriendo en todo el baño seco que Hiccup se daba con un pedazo de tela. Soltando murmullos de vez en cuando para distraerlo cada que le daba la espalda y podía ver las marcas que sus uñas le habían dejado en su cuerpo.

No sabía cómo se veía él ni cómo se llamaba lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. Pero Jack quería repetirlo y podía apostar su cayado a que Hiccup también.

—Puedes usar el agua, jalas la palanca y sale más. Llenas la tina, la cubeta— le daba instrucciones rápidas sin dejar de ponerse la armadura a toda prisa y también indicarle como ponerle seguro a la puerta antes de meterse a bañar.

—Hiccup. Tu voto es doble— le indicó con una sonrisa traviesa al referirse a su plática anterior. —Confío en tu juicio. En todo lo que hagas.

Y con eso le cerró la puerta en la cara al castaño. Dejando que se preguntara si hablaba del asunto del viaje o de lo podían hacer después.

Jack paseó sus ojos por la habitación, dejando la sabana a un lado e inspeccionando su ropa manchada que no podía volver a ponerse a menos que la lavara. Algo que le daba pereza y eso solo lo dejaba con la opción más fácil en ese momento: hurgar en el guardarropa ajeno.

—Estoy seguro de que debe tener algo que me quede a mí.


	8. Capitulo 7

Bien bien, esto estaba planeado para actualizarse hace dos semanas pero ya saben que locos son los días de clases. Estas consciente del primer día, parpadea y BOOM han pasado tres semanas JAJAJAJAJA ay que triste :'(  
Pero ya traigo el nuevo capítulo, el cual espero les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo.

Quiero hacer una pequeña aclaración que se presentó en torno al capítulo anterior para evitar dudas y preguntas algo incómodas: Si, Hiccup y Jack tuvieron relaciones. Y no, no volverán a tenerlas al menos en este fanfic debido al drama que les viene encima.

Si quieren leer lemon voy a ponerlo en Four Seasons y probablemente en Eslabones pero al final del fanfic.

Solo es una pequeña aclaración. Agradezco a todos los que me dejan votos, comentarios y siguen en silencio este fanfic. Podría llenar más de una página contando que me entristece un poco que de los pocos lectores que tengo, se fueran mermando con cada capítulo, pero prefiero agradecerles a los que aún siguen la historia pese a que tardo semanas (ehem, meses) en actualizar y espero que esto les guste hasta el final :') les mando todo mi amor por continuar aquí.

 **Aclaraciones** :

Este fanfic no gira en torno a la segunda pelicula de HTTYD 2 o RoTG.

Contiene OC para poner más drama en torno a Jack (porque si copito, ya te toca a ti más que a tu novio lisiado)

 **Advertencias** :

Creo que me la guardare para el siguiente capítulo.

Sin más, espero disfruten el capitulo :')

* * *

 _Respuestas grises a preguntas negras_

Los jinetes se encontraban rodeando la pequeña mesa de juntas provisional que se las habían arreglado para acomodar en uno de los rincones del comedor, cuidando que no llegaran oídos curiosos pero que todos fueran capaces de escuchar lo que el cabecilla de la junta decía.

—Bien ¿algo que quieran agregar? ¿Ustedes no escucharon o vieron algo distinto cuando se separaron del grupo? — Hiccup dirigió la pregunta a donde estaban los gemelos y Patán. Salvo por la platica donde ese vigilante apareció de la nada y comenzó a soltarles información a diestra y siniestra, ninguno tenía más conocimiento de lo que les esperaba allá.

—Se escucha peligroso— el primero en hablar fue Patapez que no dejaba de poner los diferentes escenarios posibles en los que podían caer. —Pero Hiccup "la estrella que todo lo sabe" ¿crees que tenga conocimiento de todo tipo, de toda clase y de toda era? Debe tener vida ilimitada y el registro que debe tener es-

—Por favor, no transformen esta táctica de batalla en una plática entre nerds ¿de acuerdo?

—Hay que ir— secundo Brutilda a su gemelo antes de que Patán pudiera hablar sobre sus movimientos de batalla.

—Dicen... — Eros levanto la mano para llamar la atención de los presentes. Estaba algo nervioso pues ni siquiera en las juntas donde los guardianes convocaban a los espiritus participaba para algo y que todas las miradas se dirigieran con tanta atención a él fue algo que inflo de orgullo al de cabello color sangre que ahora se animaba más a alzar la voz, aún si tenía que hacerlo con la forma infantil que había adoptado. —...que no solo tiene conocimiento ilimitado. Tambien esta la vieja creencia de que puedes pedir un deseo a una estrella caída y ella te lo cumple. Pero nadie lo ha comprobado, es algo que dicen los espiritus con frecuencia.

—¡QUIERO TENER SUPER PODERES!

—¡YO PEDIRE LANZAR FUEGO POR LA BOCA!

—Creo que no podemos hacer una votación cuando la mayoría esta a favor de ir— el castaño miro con una ligera disculpa a su mejor amiga que se limito a encogerse de hombros al ser la única que estaba en contra de la idea.

—Solo queda cuidar que no metan la pata...y hablando de meter la pata— Astrid sonrió al ver que Jack entraba al comedor con una de las camisas cafés que Hiccup llego a usar en algún punto de su adolescencia junto con un abrigo ligero, botas y una sonrisa que provocó un aumento de temperatura y color en el rostro del vikingo que intento apartar la mirada de él antes de darles más armas a sus compañeros que pudieran usar en su contra.

—Buenos días Jack ¿Qué tal dormiste? — Astrid frunció el ceño sin dejar de echarles miradas acusadoras al vikingo que intentaba no llamar la atención lo mejor que podía, sin tener mucho éxito por tener el centro de la mesa como lugar y las risas ahogadas de sus amigos no se hicieron esperar cuando pudieron ver con más claridad que el albino tenía puesto uno de los antiguos trajes cafés de su líder con un extraño gorro peludo.

—¿Dormiste? — Secundo Brutilda a pesar de los fulminantes ojos verdes que le pedían un poco de silencio que nunca llegaría si Brutacio y Patán se unían a la conversación.

—Con esa ropa te ves como otro vikingo más— Para su sorpresa Patán no dijo algo en contra de su pareja, pero quizá, era demasiado rápido el celebrar. —Aunque te faltan las botas.

—Uh no, no puedes vestirte así el día de tu boda. Deja que Patán se encargue de eso cuando llegue el momento, es el que mejor conoce de un guardarropa que cualquier mujer de la aldea.

—¡Magnifico! — Los gemelos soltaron una carcajada cuando la pareja por fin adquiria los mismos tonos rojizos en su piel y la mano alzada de Eros no ayudaba a retomar la discusión anterior cuando hablo.

—¿Y yo que me voy a poner en su boda?

—¡Tu vas a llevar el arma de Jack! ¡Y yo llevare la de Hiccup por supuesto!

—¿Por qué tiene que ser Patán? Yo, Brutacio, soy el más apto para tal honor si recordamos lo que paso con el hacha de su familia la otra vez-

—Chicos, chicos— Patapez levanto las manos para separar a Brutacio y Patán que intentaban traer viejos trapos a la conversación y ensuciar la mesa de discusión con algo tan banal como eso —Ya basta. Brutacio, ya paso tiempo de eso y Patán ha cambiado.

—Gracias.

—Y Patán, en este momento estamos hablando de temas más severos. Hablamos de ir a una isla desconocida de la cual ningún vikingo ha regresado con vida y en donde yace un gran poder que puede ayudarnos a proteger a la aldea o guiar nuestro conocimiento a un nuevo nivel.

—Gracias Patapez— Hiccup suspiro aliviado al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

—Además, yo soy el mejor amigo de Hiccup. Es obvio que si alguien debe llevar su arma a su boda, ese seré yo.

El castaño puso los ojos en blanco cuando la discusión volvía a tomar fuerzas y los únicos que le quedaban para dar una conversación cuerda eran Astrid y Jack a su lado, pues Eros había abandonado su silla para subir a una de las estatuas y gritar un "¡no es cierto!, tu eres mejor, dale con la silla" cada que alguno de ellos daba un argumento a su favor y Brutilda solo aprovechaba la oportunidad de soltarles un golpe cuando se presentaba la oportunidad.

—Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Astrid bufo exasperada aunque fingiendo que su atención estaba en el alboroto que todos hacían para darles un poco de privacidad a los dos chicos que tenía a su lado. Fingiendo que no notaba la forma en que Hiccup abrazaba la cintura de Jack y aguantando las ganas de darles un puñetazo en el hombro a ambos por ser unos malditos impulsivos.

—Algunas otras, sí.

Solo se lo guardo. Ella sabía que siendo hombres, tendría más oportunidades para golpearlos por alguna tontería que se les ocurriera hacer o decir. Estaba en su naturaleza.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

—Vaya, vaya. No se ofendan, pero creí que tardarían más en llamarme— Frid sonrió ligeramente al estar de nuevo frente a todos los jinetes y al par de espiritus. —Crei que iban a pensarlo mejor, tomar más días. No lo se, es una decisión importante después de todo el poner su vida al borde ¿no?

—No es la primera vez— respondió Brutacio.

—¿No te alegra vernos tan rápido? Crei que te habíamos caído bien— Hiccup le devolvió la sonrisa a pesar de que Jack no se veía muy comodo y Eros ni siquiera se bajaba del Furia Nocturna para estar cerca de ellos.

—Claro que me caen bien y es por eso que prefería que lo pensaran por más tiempo. Pero ahora que están aquí, no deberíamos perder tanto tiempo en hablar ¿no están de acuerdo? — no espero a que le respondieran de forma afirmativa cuando ya se ponía sobre la roca más cercana y que todos lo pudieran escuchar con claridad. —La isla queda a tres días a vuelo medio desde aquí. Si hacen paradas son cuatro y si el clima no es favorable serían de cinco a seis días. Lo cual claro, es obvio ya que el clima nunca es favorable. — agrego con obviedad pero en un tono de amabilidad que irrito a Jack aunque no lo exteriorizo cuando sintió el roce de los nudillos de Hiccup con los de él.

—Entonces ¿Sugieres que nos vayamos volando a toda velocidad sin descanso?

—No es necesario. Podemos usar el barco que esta a la vuelta de la isla— Lily interrumpio las palabras de Frid cuando estuvo a punto de soltar su gran idea y el descontento en el vigilante no pudo ser mayor al ver que el espíritu de la melancolía se sumaba sin preguntar a la tripulación vikinga. —Pueden descansar sus dragones, es grande y Kal y yo podemos cuidarlos en el mar de la tempestad y mal clima.

—¡O! — Eros pidió la ayuda de Chimuelo para bajar de su lomo y sacar una esfera de su carcaj para tendérsela a Hiccup cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca de ambos —Podemos subir al barco y usar una de las esferas de Norte.

—Eros ¿de donde sacaste esto?

—Las tome la última vez que fuimos a visitarlos. Tengo otra para el regreso aunque las agarre porque pensé que podían servirme por si me perdía alguna vez— se encogió de hombros sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto ni poder tomar el regaño de Hiccup cuando Lily lo abrazaba para felicitarlo por su gran idea y girar sobre su propio eje mientras lloraba de alegría.

—¿Norte sabe que las tomaste?

—No, pero el dice que su casa es nuestra, entonces técnicamente son nuestras— se excuso el mareado espíritu que se tambaleaba en el suelo y aceptaba la ayuda de Astrid para mantenerse erguido y la caricia en su cabello que la rubia le daba.

—Bueno, luego podemos hablar de las pésimas enseñanzas que ustedes dos le dan a este niño. Por ahora podemos usar eso como medio de transporte y ahorrarnos los días que nos llevaría normalmente ¿No?

—Si— a pesar de que sonreía, Frid no parecía muy cómodo con las nuevas dos adiciones que se daban al grupo de "turistas" que llevaría a la isla con él. Sin embargo, termino por aceptar la idea cuando Lily le recordó que Kal y ella podían ayudar ya que ambos conocían un poco sobre las afueras del lugar —Es una excelente idea, mientras más personas vengan será mejor, sin duda mucho más ameno y divertido en comparación a tener poca tripulación. ¿No lo crees Jack?

—Si— A pesar de que contestaba por mera educación, Jack no se sentía muy comodo en hablar con aquel guardian oscuro que parecía afanarse en querer iniciar una conversación con él desde el día anterior.

Si Eros confiando en Pitch no confiaba en Frid, no se imaginaba que tipo de choque habrían tenido para provocar tal grado de desconfianza en el arquero que parecía empezar una tregua silenciosa con Kal.

—Puedes llamarme Frid, me gustaría que nos llevaramos bien entre espiritus— Se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír con amabilidad —Es muy raro cuando se animan a hablar conmigo, tu sabes la mala fama que nos cargamos los cuatro debido a Pitch y sus acciones, es muy difícil poder tener alguna escapada para echarle un vistazo a la situación del mundo cuando los guardianes creen que saldremos para hacer alguna calamidad— Conforme iba hablando entrelazo su codo con el del albino, caminando al mismo ritmo mientras los otros recibían indicaciones de Lily y Kal sobre la ubicación del barco que los ayudaría a llegar a la isla.

—Imagino que debe ser horrible— Incluso el tenía sus dudas, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de sacar un poco más de información. No todos los días se encontraba con un guardian tan parlanchin —¿Hace cuanto conoces a Pitch?

—Más del que te imaginas, puedo decir que soy más viejo que tú pero más joven que los guardianes. Norte y Pitch son los guardianes más viejos, la diferencia es que uno representa la luz y otro la oscuridad, los demás guardianes…nunca me pregunte su orden, sin embargo podría averiguarlo si te interesa.

—¿Ah si? ¿A cambio de qué? —

Frid no era un parlanchin inconsciente, Jack tendría eso en cuenta.

—Oh de nada Jack. El orden de aparición de los guardianes no es algo que yo considere valioso y no me costaría nada averiguarlo. Nuestro orden tampoco importa, podría decirte que fueron miedo, discordia, odio y locura pero ¿de que te sirve esa información? — meneo sus hebras azuladas de un lado a otro —No. La información que realmente te interesa y valoras es algo que yo también considero como algo importante y no te la puedo dar asi, es peligrosa y quizá la puedas usar en mi contra algún día o a tu favor y eso no me ayuda en nada.

Jack tuvo que respirar hondo para mantener su impaciencia bajo control.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y exactamente que me puedes decir que me sea útil? — no pudo ocultar su sarcasmo que sus palabras sacaban y la gracia que su petulancia oculta le provocaba. No era tan tonto para caer en una trampa de puras palabras, no cuando Pitch hacia lo mismo.

—¿En serio Jack? No me vas a decir que no te has preguntado cosas tan básicas como: ¿Cómo se conocen Eros y Lily? Digo, siendo tu "mejor amigo" ¿No debió contarte algo tan básico como eso? ¿O porque Kal lo odia al punto de querer partirle la cabeza? ¿Cómo sabía dónde encontrarlos? ¿Por qué dejaron de hablarse? ¿Cómo me conoce a mí? ¿En dónde estaba cuando no iba a las reuniones de los guardianes con los otros espíritus? ¿Cómo conoció y se hizo amigo de Pitch? — Frid dejo caer una pregunta tras otra con una enorme sonrisa que revelaba el color amarillo y negro de sus dientes, encarando la sorpresa y frustración que pincelaba en los ojos azules del espíritu que tenía frente a él y al final sus labios quedaron cosidos por la falta de respuestas que no pudo encontrar tras unos segundos que le dio a su beneficio. —¿Qué pasa Jack? ¿No lo sabes? ¿No eran amigos? ¿Los amigos se guardan secretos de esa magnitud? ¿Qué le has ocultado tú?

Él solo se quedo callado, apretando los dientes para no perder la compostura aun cuando su cayado temblaba por culpa de sus cejas casi se juntaban de tan fruncido tenía el ceño.

—Eso es…

—En primer lugar ¿Por qué se propuso ayudarte con tu pequeña fantasia con un humano? ¿Realmente crees que no le conto a nadie? ¿Qué fue su secreto?

La furia incremento en su interior al querer hundir su puño directo en su nariz, pero no quería darle la razón. Tampoco podía defender su punto o defender la posición o decisiones de Eros cuando nunca se detuvo a pensar en eso.

" _¿Realmente crees que no le conto a nadie? ¿Qué fue su secreto?"_

Lo dejo con una duda enorme que tuvo que cargar en su espalda cuando les avisaron que el barco estaba listo y necesitaban que todos subieran junto con los dragones.

¿Realmente podía confiar en él?

Ambos volaron en silencio a donde los demás los esperaban a bordo del barco que parecía flotar milagrosamente a pesar de que los dragones eran tan pesados para hundirlo a la mitad y no era un buque de guerra.

Jack miro de reojo la esfera navideña que Eros tenía en la mano y en la cual la imagen comenzaba a oscurecerse hasta mostrar siluetas de cerros y nubes oscuras en ella.

" _¿En dónde estaba cuando no iba a las reuniones de los guardianes y los espíritus?"_

Apreto de nuevo los dientes y avanzo a un lado del arquero que lanzaba la bola de cristal sobre su cabeza y abría el portal frente al barco.

 _¿Por qué no la uso Frid o los otros dos? ¿Por qué sabes donde esta ese lugar?_

Jack quería preguntarle todo, pero al impulso brusco del barco hacia adelante lo empujo a donde Hiccup alcanzo a tomarlo de la mano para que ambos se cubrieran la cabeza cuando algunos pedazos de tierra volaron sobre su cabeza y en cuestión de segundos todos estaban cubiertos de agua de mar, tierra y escombros que se colaron sin vergüenza a la cubierta del barco cuando este choco con la orilla de la isla.

Todos se quedaron callados por un largo momento en el que evaluaban el lugar que ahora los rodeaba. Sus sentidos estaban alerta y su instinto les gritaba que no bajaran la guardia sin tener que escuchar los gruñidos que provenían de las orillas del bosque, el peligroso comportamiento de las olas que intentaban golpear el barco que apareció de la nada en sus tierras, la tenebrosa tormenta eléctrica en el centro de la ciudad o la formación rocosa que resguardaba las orillas del territorio como una cárcel natural.

—Hogar dulce hogar. ¿No les encanta? — Frid sonrió con la misma amabilidad de antes aunque no tuvo mucha atención por parte de ninguno cuando Patapez y Brutacio comenzaron a discutir sobre las posibilidades de entrar por la zona montañosa o boscosa, los dragones rugían con furia a todo el terreno sin especificar un punto e incluso Hiccup tuvo que centrarse totalmente en su dragón para convencerlo de que por el momento se encontraban a salvo.

Lily y Astrid no pudieron mantener bajo control a Kal, Brutilda y Patán que estaban empezando a disputarse el control de la nave para retroceder, mantenerse en el lugar o ponerse en un sitio más seguro.

Jack solo pudo dirigir su atención al pequeño arquero que se mantenía tan sereno como siempre y esa calma solo fue una alarma en su cerebro.

—¡¿Sabias que esto iba a pasar?!

—¿Eh?

—¡¿Qué si sabias que esto iba a pasar?!

—N-No pe-

—¡¿No se te ocurrio mencionar en algun momento que este lugar podía ser un cementerio gigante o la tumba de todos?!

—J-Jack tranquilizat-

—¡No puedo Eros! Por si no te has dado cuenta NADIE PUEDE HACERLO EN ESTE MALDITO LUGAR.

—Jack— Hiccup se interpuso entre ambos para evitar que el ambiente fuera más negativo a lo que estaban enfrentando en aquella pequeña crisis —Esta bien, ellos siempre discuten no le des muchas vueltas. Por ahora lo que importa son los dragones porque-

—¡Ah! ¡Los dragones! ¡Cierto! ¡Casi olvido que no te importa otra cosa que no sean los dragones! ¿No?

—¿Disculpa? — el castaño descompuso toda la paciencia que pudo haber mantenido hasta el momento

—¡Que solo te importan los dragones Haddock, es lo que dije! ¡Incluso antes y ahora y eso te va a costar la vida de nuevo!

—¡Si solo me importaran ellos no estaría aquí, cabeza de helado!

—¡Claro que si! ¡Tus ganas de buscar dragones nuevos y descubrir nuevas tierras es lo único que te hacen salir de casa! ¡Ni siquiera la responsabilidad que tienes con tu gente!

—¡No intentes sonar como mi padre ahora Frost! ¡No cuando en lo único que pensaba en los últimos cinco años era en ti, IMBECIL!

—¡LO HACIAS PORQUE EN TU CABEZOTA SOLO CABE UNA SOLA MALDITA IDEA DE…de…— Jack tardo en procesar la declaración que lo dejo sin habla al punto que su cabeza se enfrio lo suficiente para darse cuenta que su primera acusación era estúpida y se remarcaba al ver que Hiccup si tomo en serio sus comentarios. —…¿en serio?

Hiccup estuvo a poco de contestarle cuando un último rugido de los dragones los previno de un brusco movimiento del bote en el que todos emprendían vuelo hasta las zonas rocosas que rodeaban la entrada de la bahía. Todos buscando alejarse del lugar pero ninguno dispuesto a abandonar a sus jinetes en mitad de la nada.

—¡Entonces lo moveremos a un lugar seguro y punto!

La pareja volteo a donde Brutilda y Patán parecían acceder a las razones que Astrid y Lily les proponían (o mejor dicho les imponían) para dejar a un lado las discusiones sin sentido y centrarse en mantenerse alerta en lugar de acabarse unos a otros.

—Hiccup— Patapez se acerco al castaño con determinación junto a Brutacio, ambos explicando de manera corta que debían adentrarse al terreno por la orilla de la zona boscosa para evitar emboscadas pero evitando quedar en un área desprotegida donde los arboles no eran capaces de cubrirlos en caso de emergencia.

—Bien, me parece buena idea. Para el barco podemos ponerlo en alguna saliente o cueva que este a la orilla ¿Saben si hay alguno por aquí?

Todos voltearon a su alrededor en busca de Frid o Eros que les indicaran la zona que buscaban, pero no tuvieron la respuesta que esperaron cuando al bajar su búsqueda a tierra firme pudieron divisar las figuras de ambos forcejeando a las orillas del mar.

—¡¿Qué les pasa?!

Los primeros en bajar fueron Jack, Hiccup, Lily y Astrid, siendo seguidos de cerca por Patapez y Toothless para cuidar sus espaldas si era necesario.

Hiccup tuvo que taclear a Eros cuando hundió la cabeza de Frid en el agua por quinta vez en el poco rato que les tomo alcanzarlos y ver que la disputa era más unilateral cuando sacaron a Frid entre Astrid y Jack y ninguno pudo ignorar la flecha que tenía clavada en la garganta o los cardenales que empezaban a hincharse en su rostro a consecuencia de los nudillos del arquero que estaban sangrando sin cuidado ni culpa tras estrellarse más de una vez en su hueso.

—¡¿Y a ti que mosca te pico?! — Hiccup lo regaño mientras Lily lo sujetaba con más fuerza de la que parecía poseer y por un segundo el vikingo pudo jurar que Eros tenía su piel manchada en lo poco que su ropa lo dejaba ver. Podía ser un alga, pero no tenían tiempo para preocuparse por esas cosas.

Jack espero a escuchar un berrinche monumental de su garganta o una segunda flecha que intentara enterrar en la cabeza de Frid (algo en lo que no estaba en contra y podía sujetárselo para que no fallara) pero algo en sus ojos fríos y carentes de ese brillo calido logro que tirara esa idea aún si era en broma e incluso dejo caer al guardian cuando tuvo la desagradable sensación de que no estaba viendo a su mejor amigo espontaneo en un ataque de enojo, no. Jack sabía que aún enojado podía mostrar emociones y no ese extraño vacio que sus orbes mostraban al fijarse en Frid.

—Eros— aplaudio en frente de él para llamar su atención, casi golpeando su nariz y soltando un suspiro de alivio al ver que al parpadear volvía a sus expresiones normales. —¿Qué mosca te pico?

—…Me enoje— Lily dejo de sujetarlo para ir con Astrid a romper la flecha que tenía el otro y sacarla más rápido. Eso y ella sabía que sobraba en aquella conversación donde ahora ambos chicos estaban en frente del chico que volvía a tener su apariencia de adolescente adulto en lugar de la infantil. —Con Frid.

—¿Por qué con él?

—Aún si te enojas no es para que lances flechas de forma irresponsable— continuo Hiccup como todo un padre riñendo a su hijo —¿Acaso me ves prendiéndole fuego a Patán y Brutacio?

—No— Eros se sonrojo un poco por la vergüenza que ahora lo atacaba —Pero Frid siempre me hace enojar.

—¿Siempre? — las mismas dudas comenzaron a retomar el hilo de los pensamientos interrumpidos de Jack —¿Cómo?

—El siempre hace que la gente se pelee y ustedes peleando…no me gusto. Me hizo enojar— Eros se volvió a encoger de hombros, tomando la primera roca que encontró en el piso para agacharse a verla como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo y esa nueva respuesta dejo a ambos con otra.

—¿Cómo nos hace pelear? — Hiccup y Jack se agacharon a su altura para no dejar que su conversación se colara con los demás.

—Porque él hace eso— Eros levanto la vista aún con la culpa de haber sido regañado —Aún cuando sean buenos amigos, amantes, familia, el siempre logra que peleen unos a otros sacando su curiosidad a-

—¿Es la discordia? — Hiccup puso su mano sobre las hebras del espíritu que le daba la sensación de ser un niño pese al reciente ataque de cólera que lo asemejo más a una bestia salvaje que a un infante.

No sabía como funcionaban las relaciones entre los guardianes y espiritus, pero podía imaginar el tipo de frustración que sentía Eros al ver que su trabajo o lo que el representaba se iba al traste por culpa de alguien más.

—Esta bien, no te preocupes. Le dire a los demás para que eviten otra discusión como la de hoy. Estamos en un lugar peligroso y por eso tenemos que estar unidos, los guardianes lo dijeron ¿no? Por eso no querían darnos más información.

Eros asintió con la cabeza sin agregar más.

—Bien, ire a ver que podemos hacer con los dragones y el barco antes de empezar a explorar este lugar— Hiccup mantuvo su mano sobre las hebras color sangre del moreno para darle unas ultimas palmadas de consuelo para terminar su anuncio con un beso rápido a Jack que tenía a un lado. —Mantenganse alerta, aún falta para que anochezca pero no parece que aquí haya mucha diferencia.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, dejando que el castaño fuera a poner las tareas y ayudar con ellas a los demás. Jack quiso levantarse para ayudarle o al menos estar a su lado, pero la mano de Eros lo detuvo para que se sentara de nuevo y le hiciera compañía mientras tanto.

 _¿Realmente puedo confiar en él?_

Se sentía un idiota, un grandísimo idiota por tener la misma pregunta cuando el chico fue su única compañía en el tiempo que la depresión y vacio lo intentaron tumbar luego de lo que sucedió con el enorme dragón o él único que realmente se planto frente a él para impedir que fuera a enfrentarse con Pitch sin haber entrenado.

—…Oye Eros— le quito la piedra que aún tenía en las manos para jugar también con ella mientras hablaba —Lo que dije en el barco

—Confió en ustedes— Jack quiso corregir que no quería preguntarle eso, pero no podía interrumpirlo cuando noto que aún parecía afectado por su discusión de antes —Por eso no me preocupe y les propuse venir aquí. Es un lugar peligroso…pero confio en ustedes y ambos han hecho cosas increíbles. Tu lograste ponerle frente a Pitch sin una preparación adecuada y Hiccup logro derrotar a la reina de la colmena siendo un principiante con los dragones. Ahora que ambos se han preparado y tienen todo claro…no lo se…Creo que pueden hacer cualquier cosa que se propongan si se unen.

El albino solo pudo sentir como el calor inundaba sus mejillas, en un principio por darse cuenta de lo imbécil que había sido al dudar de su mejor amigo y por otro lado estaba el recuerdo de la noche anterior que revivio en su mente cuando Eros solto el "si se unen" y ahora las preguntas que tenía empezaban a desequilibrarse.

Considero seriamente preguntarle sobre eso, pero podrían hablar con más calma al salir de la isla.

—Gracias— fue lo único que pudo decir cuando rodeo su cuello para despeinarlo y hacerle cosquillas en el costado —Yo me estoy dando cuenta del excelente mejor amigo que tengo.

—¿Soy tu mejor amigo? — Eros lo miro con sorpresa y ahora más alegre que antes —¡Ja! He subido de categoría de "amigo" a "mejor amigo"…¿el siguiente nivel es hermano?

—Si pero no creo que tu madurez te permita avanzar a ese nivel.

—Pero tu eres más inmaduro que yo.

—Claro que no.

—Dime— Jack cuido que sus ojos no se apartaran ni un segundo cuando dejo caer una de las preguntas más grandes que tenía para él —¿Tu me mentirías?

—No— Y Eros no tardo en responderle ni un segundo. De hecho parecía ofendido —Yo nunca te he mentido Jack, ni siquiera cuando era amigo de Pitch porque tu no me has mentido.

—Pero no me dijiste que Pitch era tu amigo

—Nunca me preguntaste.

—…¿En serio?

—En serio, de hecho me dijiste que te sorprendería saber que yo tuviera amigos y te dije "tengo pocos" y levante dos dedos.

—¿Cómo conociste a Pitch?

—Aquí.

Jack suspiro aliviado al ver que no estaba ocultándole nada aunque eso aumentaba su culpa.

—¿Es una larga historia?

—No, nos encontramos por casualidad y el comenzó a hablarme y decir lo curioso y fascinante que le parecía que yo estuviera aquí cuando todos son unos amargados. En pocas palabras fue eso y me propuso ser su amigo y yo acepte.

—¿Por qué dejaste de considerarlo tu amigo?

—Porque me mintió— Eros apretó los labios al recordar aquella desagradable ocasión —fue después de encontrarte en el volcán. Le pregunte donde estabas y me dijo que no sabía y que hacía días que no te veía pero tenía tu cayado escondido. Me mintió.

—Asi es Pitch, no deberías sentirte tan mal— Jack intento animarlo para demostrar que no era su culpa —Además miente muy bien, es fácil que te engañe y te-

—Si bueno ¿Cómo querías que me sintiera cuando me entere que el único con el que estuve hablando toda mi vida solo me estaba usando? — su frustración freno cualquier palabra que el contrario intento poner como escalera y caía como peso muerto en Eros que dejaba salir lo último en un tono más bajo y ronco —No lo entiendes.

Ambos se levantaron cuando Lily grito el nombre de ambos y al ponerse de pie, Jack pudo jurar haber visto trazos negros en la piel del chico que corría para alcanzar a los demás y no quedarse atrás.


	9. Capitulo 8

Lo siento, el plan original era llegar con más de una actualización por el puente, día de muertos pero los 3 que estoy escribiendo van más lento de lo que creí :( y para no demorar más, les traigo la actualización hoy. Espero les guste uvu

 **Aclaraciones** :

Este fanfic **no** gira en torno a la segunda película de HTTYD 2 o RoTG.

Contiene OC para poner más drama en torno a Jack (porque si copito, ya te toca a ti más que a tu novio lisiado)

— **Advertencias** : Ninguna

* * *

 _ **Mi mejor amigo**_

Aún cuando las horas pasaban y sus pasos no se detenían pese los cambios en el suelo, que podían ir desde pedazos rocosos hasta segmentos de arenas movedizas, ninguno tenía la sensación de estar avanzando realmente o tener una noción correcta de la hora del día.

El cielo se mantenía oscuro sobre sus cabezas, con el viento gritando por un poco de respeto al agitar la punta de los arboles con brusquedad como si intentara tumbarlos, o silbando con amabilidad al arrullarlos de un lado a otro.

Jack contaba las veces que uno de los gemelos se quejaba, que Hiccup rompía una rama con su pierna metálica o el número de veces que los dragones rugían a la distancia. Pensando que cada vez el sonido era más suave, el terreno más terrible y el clima más agresivo hasta que sus pasos tuvieron que detenerse por un poco de descanso.

— ¿Cuánto hemos avanzado? — Preguntó Brutilda a su gemelo.

—No lo sé, ni siquiera siento que nos acerquemos al centro de la isla.

—Esto es tan…

— ¡Emocionante!

— ¡Lo sé!

Jack mandó una mirada rápida al castaño quien ya buscaba un lugar donde atajarse de la tormenta que se avecinaba a sólo unos cerros de distancia y, a pesar de que todos se encontraban en sus propios asuntos, preocupaciones y emociones, siguieron las instrucciones que Hiccup les daba.

Kal y Lily se mantenían al margen sin estorbar, ofreciendo su ayuda sólo cuando creían que era necesario para quitar enorme maleza, vigilar que nadie los siguiera o reportar el estado de la flora y fauna de ese lugar. Frid no movía ni un dedo para ayudarlos, negaba de vez en cuando con la cabeza para rechazar la oferta de darles un consejo o ayuda y sólo hablaba para soltar preguntas que lograban hacer que los demás se fastidiaran entre ellos o terminaran dejando la tarea a un lado para intentar ganar la discusión que el vigía había iniciado.

 _En realidad es demasiado obvio._

Pensó Jack sin bajar la guardia con el vigía de hebras azules que le sonreía con amabilidad aunque no parecía muy convencido a acercarse a él ni a Hiccup cuando Eros estaba cerca de ellos. No creía que tuviera miedo de él, pero sin duda era mejor no darle razones para tomar el lado de Pitch aún cuando decía ser amigo de ellos.

—Eros— Jack se acercó al espíritu que terminaba de amarrar un extraño rompe viento que Hiccup calificó como "adecuado" y lo ayudó a poner más resistencia al congelarlo para evitar fricción en la cuerda y una posible ruptura —¿Qué es lo más peligroso que hay aquí?

—…Los vigilantes

—Bueno, además de ellos. Me refiero a esta zona en específico ¿corremos algún peligro si dormimos? — y aún cuando él no necesitaba descanso, señaló a los vikingos que trazaban un mapa sobre el camino que habían seguido y las zonas que debían evitar a causa de las tormentas eléctricas que no parecían muy dispuestas a abandonar sus lugares predilectos sobre las cordilleras que flanqueaban su camino.

—Ah…bueno, cerca de aquí había un nido de aves rapaces pero no creo que sigan ahí, la manada de lobos suele estar cerca de lugares más oscuros y ruidosos porque eso evita que puedas escuchar sus estómagos gruñendo, sus rugidos…— se encogió de hombros sin dejar de considerar su alrededor —sólo esos dos. No te preocupes, con tu hielo, la espada de fuego de Hiccup y mis flechas…y usando a Frid como carnada, nadie va a acercarse, estamos en la zona segura de la isla.

—¿Sí? — Jack arqueó una ceja con incredulidad al no poder calificar ese lugar como algo seguro aún si se escondían debajo de una piedra.

—Sí. Entre más te acercas al centro, más peligroso se vuelve porque ahí es en donde suelen estar los vigilantes.

Jack agradeció que el arquero soltara más información sin necesidad de tener que preguntarle.

—Y… ¿Qué sabes de los otros dos vigilantes? ¿De Odio y Locura? — se sentó a su lado para admirar cómo formaba una flecha a mitad del aire, usando la punta como un lápiz y la tierra como una enorme hoja en blanco donde podía dibujar la cara de lo que a su parecer, era una vieja escupiendo fuego.

—Locura es alguien muy tranquila, suele estar solo o acompañada.

—¿Solo o acompañada?

—Mm…es que no sé si es hombre o mujer y no me le he acercado mucho para saberlo— Jack soltó una ligera carcajada al ver que la cuestión parecía incomodar a Eros por no tener una respuesta clara a la incógnita —bueno, como te decía. Cuando está solo, dejemos en que es hombre ¿bien? Cuando esta solo se queda a hacer música, recoger comida, ver el cielo, golpear el suelo, a sí mismo o a ti si te ve. Pero si no ve a nadie sólo ronda por el lugar. Pitch me dijo que se llama Iris, pero nunca he hablado con él.

Jack asintió sin dejar de ver a la anciana que resultaba hombre con fuego en la boca.

— ¿Y Odio?

—…Él…— por unos momentos Eros se quedó callado, haciendo una lista mental, rayas en el suelo, buscando respuestas incluso en el cielo antes de mirar a su amigo con algo parecido a la incomodidad —Él es-

— ¿De quién estamos hablando?

Jack frunció el ceño al ser interrumpido por la Discordia que se sentaba a su lado, sujetando su brazo para no darle ninguna oportunidad de escape y usándolo de forma discreta como un escudo viviente contra el pelirrojo que volvía a fulminarlo con la mirada.

— ¿Acaso escuche "Odio"? Espero que no estés hablando de tus sentimientos por mi Er— y aún cuando parecía preguntar más, sus ojos se posaron en Jack con una emoción que no pudo diferenciar a un brillo psicótico —Estaban hablando de él ¿verdad? De "Odio", está bien, no te preocupes, en realidad yo soy el que más información puede darte sobre él. Si Eros sabe algo es sobre su existencia y que es el favorito de Pitch, eso todos lo sabemos, incluso los espíritus secundarios y débiles que viven en las islas cercanas, pero nadie lo conoce tan bien como yo, no. — Frid sonrió con satisfacción y sin dar tregua ni espacio al albino que parecía subir unos cuantos escalones en el agrado que le tenía, por el simple hecho de mostrarse interesado en su compañero

—¿Qué quieres saber? Para mí es el más roto de nosotros pero también el más cuerdo, al menos después de Pitch, por eso Pitch es mayor que todos nosotros como Norte de los otros, pero Evan es tan-

—Deja de pegarte a Jack.— Eros sujetó a su amigo del brazo libre que no se encontraba apresado por las manos de la Discordia que sonreía con diversión aún cuando el pelirrojo intentaba patearle la cara sin soltar al albino —¡Vas a hacer que apeste como tú!

—¡¿Cómo yo?! Ni que tuviera tanta suerte.

Mientras ambos chicos comenzaban a discutir a cada lado de Jack, él solo pudo maldecir en silencio que Frid los interrumpiera cuando su amigo parecía tan dispuesto a hablar sobre ese lugar y como si eso no fuera poco, luego de su pequeña riña ninguno soltó más detalles que no tuvieran que ver con el pésimo clima que pocas veces parecía calmarse, la oscuridad semi-eterna por las noches y los días nublados a punto de estallar en huracanes… nada que no fuera obvio con sólo echar un vistazo a su alrededor.

—Vamos a turnarnos para vigilar.

El grupo se sentó en círculo, escuchando lo que el vikingo decía, y Jack casi sonrió orgulloso al ver que incluso los dos nuevos integrantes se adaptaban a la jerarquía de poder y ninguno ponía un pero a las instrucciones que el castaño decía.

—"Ese es mi futuro esposo".

Jack se sonrojó de golpe al escuchar que la voz no pertenecía a Eros o Astrid quienes empezaban a lanzarle miradas de burla cada que pasaba algo entre ellos, si no que eran Patán y Brutacio, quienes flanqueaban sus costados y le sonreían con la misma diversión que los otros dos sospechosos frente a él.

—Tienen que ser igualitarias. Neutras.— añadió Astrid señalando a Lily y Kal que sólo escuchaban en silencio —Lily puede vigilar conmigo y Kal con Patapez.

—Por mí no hay problema ¿verdad? — Tristeza volteó a sonreír con dulzura a donde el espíritu fruncía el ceño sin negarse a la idea de aportar su ayuda, aunque sin quitarle los ojos a Frid que no dejaba de jugar con unas rocas y a Eros que afilaba su flecha favorita por cuarta vez. —Si nos quedamos más de un día aquí ¿en el siguiente turno puedo ponerme con Eros?

El mencionado detuvo su tarea y de inmediato dirigió su atención al albino que parecía curioso por el interés que ella ponía en él. Negó en silencio, suplicando que no los pusieran juntos, pero Jack no pareció entender su señal y sólo se encogió de hombros cuando Astrid volteó a verlo, como si preguntara si tenía algún comentario en contra que quisiera agregar o su permiso en dado caso.

—Claro, en el próximo turno.

—¡Sí! — Lily saltó con una alegría contrastante a los suspiros de enojo y frustración del fornido espíritu y el arquero frente a ella.

La reunión terminó no sin antes aclarar de manera discreta que se debía tener cuidado con el Vigía que estuvo en silencio durante la repartición de turnos y sólo concentraba su esmero en un extraño castillo de piedras que absorbía toda su atención.

Así pues, las primeras rondas fueron para Patapez y Kal, luego Lily y Astrid y finalmente a Eros y Patán, que no parecían tan emocionados por la tarea cuando la noche estaba en un silencio sepulcral y la única señal de vida aparte de ellos era un extraño animal a la distancia que parecía llorar en lugar de cantar.

—Esta isla es horrible, me pone los nervios de punta.— gruñó el vikingo sin dejar de revisar la montaña más cercana con su horrible silueta que parecía un gigante a punto de levantarse para ir a aplastarlos. —No creo que haya gente aquí.

—Si tanto miedo te da, podrías regresar a la playa a ver si puedes traer el dragón de Hiccup— Eros resopló un poco harto de tener que escuchar la sexta queja que el joven tenía.

—¡No me da miedo! ¡Solo dije que-

—¡Shh! Vas a despertar a Hiccup, Jack y Astrid— lo regañó frunciendo más el ceño desde una roca donde podía ver la zona despejada y sólo la copa de los arboles que estaban en la otra mitad.

—¿Sólo a ellos? Hay más gente dormida ¿sabes?

—Son los únicos que me importan de toda la gente que está— aclaró el espíritu sin una pizca de remordimiento por la cruda realidad que acababa de revelar —¿No deberías estar vigilando en lugar de quejarte? Incluso Frid es más útil al quedarse quieto y no hacer nada.

Patán se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco, respirar hondo e inflar el pecho con el orgullo que tanto lo caracterizaba para no darle más importancia a lo que el chico de piel canela continuaba hablando.

" _No me agradan."_

Pensó el arquero un poco inquieto sin dejar su atalaya improvisada de piedra que le permitía otear mayor terreno y verificar que no se acercara nada fuera de lo normal, aunque claro, su atención estaba más centrada en la pareja que estaba dormida entre los demás.

Si bien no era necesario que Jack y él durmieran por no ser humanos, con el motivo de guardar y recargar sus fuerzas no podían negar un poco de descanso a su alma.

—Se nota que tienen un carácter singular.

Aquel susurro sacó a Eros de sus cavilaciones al reconocer de inmediato la voz que llegaba entre las grietas de aquella montaña de piedras y una sombra se asomaba por encima de los riscos que sólo él podía ver.

Se volteó con la intención de avisar a los demás, pero la voz de Pitch volvió a sonar con amabilidad.

—Espera, por favor. Sólo vine a hablar, no tienes que molestarlos cuando parecen tan cansados. Tú sabes lo agotador que pueden ser las primeras horas en este lugar. Deberían descansar ¿No crees? Jack tendrá otras oportunidades para batirse en duelo conmigo.

Por un momento dudó, pero Miedo tenía razón. Si despertaba a Jack lo único que lograría con eso sería perturbar su equilibrio. Hiccup podía ser el intermediario de la paz pero tampoco creía que fuera capaz de poner a un lado los antecedentes de Pitch para sentarse a hablar tranquilamente de la vida cuando el mismo Frid les había prevenido con la noticia de que iba tras ellos.

Tras largos segundos de considerarlo, respondió.

—Sólo un momento, no puedo abandonar mi puesto mucho tiempo.

Y fue así que bajó de su lugar para quedar oculto tras unas cuantas rocas del grupo que seguía en los brazos de Morfeo y Patán que no parecía tan convencido de volver a entablar una conversación con él y estaba apartado de su lugar.

—Gracias, sabía que podía tener una conversación civilizada cont-

— ¿A qué viniste? — sabía que Jack le tenía odio puro, pero Pitch iba a recibir al menos el beneficio de la duda al haberle ofrecido su amistad años atrás.

—A disculparme por haberte regresado el disparo de tu flecha ¿no se extendió la herida?

" _Pitch siempre hace eso, usa a la gente. Miente."_

Las palabras de Jack resonaron en su cabeza y sólo negó con la cabeza sin darle muchas vueltas.

—Para nada. Estoy bien.

—Oh, bien, en realidad quería-

—¿Sólo querías disculparte por eso? — Apretó los puños al recordar todo lo que les había hecho pasar a sus amigos — ¿Qué me dices de haber atacado a Jack? ¿O haberlo encerrado en un maldito volcán? ¿Empujarlo? ¿Romper su cayado? ¿Despertar el miedo en los dragones para controlarlos y atacar a Hiccup? ¿No prefieres disculparte por eso también?

El coco asintió con la cabeza con una sinceridad casi desgarradora. Casi.

—Por todo eso y más. No quiero que nuestra amistad se eche a perder por la avaricia que me dominó en ese momento ¿No crees que sería un desperdicio? Sé que tú estas en perfectos términos con esos dos y ya te habrás disculpado por intentar juntarlos sólo por diversión o cuando casi tumbaste al niño de su dragón.— se encogió de hombros sin dejar de ver el suelo y fue entonces que Eros se mordió la lengua.

No, no se había disculpado por eso.

—Entonces ¿te parece si hacemos las paces? Quería desquitarme un poco, sí. Pero viniendo tanta gente a la isla…tú sabes que puede tornarse un tanto… ¿inestable? Prometo no meterme en su camino— extendió su mano, listo para estrecharla con el arquero que empezaba a hacer una lista de las disculpas que le debía a Hiccup y Jack, de las veces que pensó y actuó para incordiarlos y que fueran su propio teatro que entretuviera su existencia. — ¿Qué dices? ¿Por los viejos tiempos?

Eros tardó en prestarle la atención que merecía, aún inmerso en la lista que llevaba y debía poner en orden de importancia donde no podía nivelar "tirar a tu futuro novio de su dragón" con "mentirle a tus amigos y dirigirlos a la trampa de Pitch", también estaba el "cortar el bolso de Sandman para hacerlo dormir" pero eso lo terminó clasificando lugares más abajo al repetirse que fue para evitar que Jack los acompañara y cayera en la trampa como ellos.

Lo cual por supuesto, era verdad.

Cuando notó la mano extendida, tuvo que hacer un breve resumen mental de lo que Pitch habloó al último.

" _Te parece si hacemos las paces."_

Era prometedora la idea y más cuando los amigos que tenía eran contados: Jack, Hiccup y él.

" _Prometo no meterme en su camino."_

Tampoco parecía mentir, en sus ojos podía ver que realmente no planeaba meterse en el camino de ninguno de ellos.

" _¿Por los viejos tiempos?"_

Y al final una sonrisa se instaló en los labios del arquero al recordar los días que pasaba en la isla antes de conocer a Jack. Cuando exploró las cavernas, Pitch le contó la historia del Hombre de la Luna, de los Guardianes, de los secretos y peligros de ese lugar e, incluso los juegos a los que accedía participar cuando él se encontraba terriblemente aburrido por los tiempos de guerra donde pocas veces alguno de ellos pensaba en él.

—¿Si hacemos las paces, todo volverá a ser como antes? — preguntó sólo para asegurarse y una pizca de seguridad se instaló en él cuando Pitch asintió con la misma seguridad.

—Todo igual.

— ¿Podremos volver a jugar a las escondidas?

—Y tiro al blanco también.

—Entonces sí— El espíritu sonrió con más ganas sin dudar en acercarse para estar a sólo un palmo de su mano —Haremos las paces, todo volverá a ser como antes y podremos jugar e incluso explorar las otras islas y usar a los Guardianes como tiro al blanco.

Levantó su mano, dando una finta para que Pitch intentara sujetarlo y una suave risa escapó de sus labios al hacerlo caer tan fácilmente.

—Haremos las paces, pero vas a tener que prometerme algo, Pitch.

Aunque el Coco vaciló por unos segundos, terminó por aceptar la condición que Eros le proponía.

—Claro, ¿Qué cosa?

—Prométeme que no vas a intentar hacerle ningún daño a Jack o a Hiccup— su sonrisa dejó paso a la preocupación que el tema le provocaba —que vas a considerarlos tus amigos como a mí y no vas a dejar que nada les pase. Escuché una frase de los humanos que era "tus amigos son mis amigos". Prométeme que vas a hacer eso, Pitch.

Ambos sostuvieron la mirada del otro. Eros a la espera de una respuesta y Pitch evaluando las consecuencias que aquella promesa le podía acarrear. Un largo silencio se instaló entre ellos, más largo de lo que el arquero podía clasificar como "normal" y justo cuando creía que Pitch rechazaría su oferta y los aullidos de los animales a la distancia aumentarían, volvió a tomar las riendas de la conversación.

—Entiendo tus términos.

Pitch asintió lentamente con la cabeza, repitiendo el movimiento amistoso de estrechar su mano con la de Eros y el arquero sonrió encantado al ver que accedería a ellos.

 _No será fácil que Jack lo perdone, pero creo que puedo interceder en eso._

Sin embargo los dedos del Coco apresaron su muñeca con violencia, desconcertando al menor y callándolo con la misma brusquedad con su otra mano que lo obligó a despegar sus pies del suelo y la sonrisa amistosa del Miedo se desfiguró a una de burla y cinismo.

—Los entiendo Eros, pero no los acepto. Vine aquí a dialogar contigo, esperando que comprendieras— A pesar de que hablaba con calma lo hacía para sí mismo, pues el pelirrojo estaba más ocupado en intentar recuperar la respiración que parecía abandonarlo con la misma velocidad que las extrañas sombras avanzaban desde los brazos de Pitch y se extendían hasta él como enredaderas buscando sostén en los arboles. —Pero creo que haré lo que planee desde un inicio. Es más fácil y práctico, ¿no lo crees?

Soltó al menor que seguía luchando por recuperar el aire y equilibrio. Sujetándose el cuello como si una fuerza invisible lo ahorcara y las marcas oscuras se diseminaban a gran velocidad por toda su piel, incluso parecían obtener volumen y no lo dejaban escapar o rodar lejos del mayor que sostenía en alto las ramificaciones como un titiritero a su marioneta.

—Quizá, ni siquiera sea yo el que tenga que hacerles algo después de todo, ¿no crees? — Su sonrisa se ensanchó y por unos segundos el espíritu pudo sentir el verdadero miedo recorrer su alma entera —¿Cómo crees que se sienta si su "mejor amigo" lo apuñala por la espalda?

—¡Eso sí que es jugar muy bajo! — Pitch frunció el ceño al no reaccionar a tiempo ante el arma que se blandía en su contra y cortaba la red que existía entre ambos, ni la cadena que sujetaba a Eros para alejarlo de él y poco le faltó para ser atravesado por una espada cubierta en llamas que amenazó con dejarle marcada la espalda.

—¡ÉL ES EL COCO! — Exclamaron los gemelos con un grito de guerra, sacando hacha y mazo que no tardaron en blandir contra el ser oscuro que perdía terreno ante las extrañas explosiones que empezaban a provocar a su alrededor después de que un extraño gas verde invadiera a su alrededor. Desvió el ataque de Patapez y Patán, el hacha de Astrid y de no ser porque estaba ocupado bloqueando la espada vestida en fuego, quizá hubiera tenido la oportunidad de esquivar el misil helado que dio directo en su hombro y lo obligo a retroceder.

—¡TÚ! — Pitch ardió en la ira pura al poder identificar las siluetas de Hiccup y Jack a través de la escarcha que el disparo había provocado y el humo que sus sombras marchitas emanaban por el fuego.

—Yo— Respondió Hiccup con una sonrisa de confianza que el Miedo no tuvo oportunidad de borrar a causa de un segundo misil helado que iba a su cara. Intentó subir los brazos para dirigir las sombras a ellos, pero se encontró con la desagradable sensación de dolor en el lugar donde Jack había logrado acertar su disparo. Tampoco le dieron tiempo a descansar con los manodobles que Hiccup dirigió a su cara o los disparos de hielo perfectamente coordinados con sus ataques a una velocidad que parecía una broma creer que fueran hechos por un humano junto a un simple espíritu.

—¡Hiccup! ¡Jack!

Los nombrados no voltearon cuando Patapez intentó llamar su atención, estaban tan inmersos en adoptar la delantera en sus ataques que fue difícil para sus amigos hacerlos reaccionar hasta que Pitch desapareció en las sombras de nuevo.

—¡¿Qué?! — Jack volteó a verlos con la frustración e ira en la punta de la lengua y el fulgor de sus ojos — ¡Ya lo teníamos! ¡Estaba justo donde lo queríamos y por su culpa escapó! ¡Ahora podrá hacer un segundo ataque y sabrá nuestros movimientos de-

—Casi se caen al barranco— Lily ni siquiera dejó que se defendieran en la discusión cuando estiró sus manos para darle una bofetada a ambos y cargar con la ira de Jack y la frustración muda de Hiccup que, aún cuando intentaba mantener su semblante firme frente a sus amigos, se veía igual o más frustrado que Jack al haber perdido la oportunidad de ajustar cuentas con Pitch. — ¿Estaba justo donde lo querían? ¿Para eso vinieron a la isla? ¿Para patearle el trasero a Pitch? ¿Para eso arrastraron a sus amigos a este lugar? — señaló a los otros que se sacudían aturdidos y miraban a los lados sin comprender por donde había escapado su enemigo. —Antes de intentar luchar en este lugar deben saber cómo blandir un arma sin que su alma cargue con el peso de sus emociones y si lo logran, genial. Pero tienen que saber controlarlo o eso los controlara a ustedes y terminaran como todos los humanos de esta isla. ¡Sobre todo tu Jack!

—Hiccup— Astrid llamó la atención del castaño mientras Lily seguía con el regaño que surtía efecto a medias en el espíritu. —Algo le paso a Eros.

Al término de esas palabras, Hiccup sintió como un balde de agua fría (llamado realidad) golpeaba su cabeza y se esparcía por cada fibra de sus sentidos, hasta que la razón dominó sus impulsos de nuevo.

Estaban en un lugar desconocido, no sabían cómo era su entorno, las armas de su oponente, si contaba con refuerzos o no, ninguno tenía dragones que defendiera su espalda y Patán los despertó cuando vio la rapidez con la que Frid se había levantado de su lugar para cruzar la pared de piedras que se erguía a unos metros de distancia de ellos.

—¿Dónde está? — se apuró en preguntarle a Astrid mientras Lily ponía al tanto a Jack de la situación y ambos se voltearon a ver con preocupación y culpa. Ninguno pudo pensar en otra cosa al ver a Pitch de pie frente a ellos, incluso Hiccup podía decir (con vergüenza) que por segundos había olvidado porque estaban en ese lugar.

Al llegar a donde estaba su amigo, una ola de pánico los recorrió al ver las horribles marcas negruzcas que recorrían su piel de la misma manera en que se verían las quemaduras al intentar jugar con fuego y meter su cuerpo en el calor de una hoguera.

—¿Qué le sucede? — Jack se arrodilló a su lado, sin saber si era correcto intentar moverlo mientras Frid le aflojaba las cadenas que había utilizado para jalarlo lejos de Pitch como un pescador al anzuelo. —¿Está...bien? — un nudo en la garganta bloqueó la palabra que Jack tanto odiaba.

—No— Frid sonrió como si aquello fuera lo más divertido del mundo. Terminó su tarea de liberar su cuerpo y pasó a poner su mano encima de los parpados que el moreno mantenía cerrados —La verdad me sorprende que no se haya contaminado más. Pitch ha estado practicando con algunos animales desde hace unos años y vi que con los humanos le era más fácil apagar la esperanza de su alma y dejar sólo el "lado oscuro" de ellas. Supongo que con los espíritus es más difícil— se encogió de hombros sin apartar su mano y lentamente las marcas adelgazaron. Drenándose al tacto y dejando una expresión más viva en el chico que se mantenía inconsciente.

—¿Cómo lo haces?

—Es un viejo truco que sólo alguien como yo puedo hacer— Frid sonrió con orgullo sin borrar por completo la negrura, pero dejando al espíritu en paz cuando sólo quedaban finas líneas en su rostro como grietas en el suelo. —No me malinterpreten. Sería genial ver un cambio de bandos, con Eros siguiendo las órdenes de Pitch y disparándoles flechas a todos ustedes como me las lanzo a mí, pero... — arrugó la nariz sin parecer muy convencido y por segundos Jack pudo jurar que noto empatía en su voz —creo que su existencia es ya miserable por sí sola. ¿No lo crees?

Jack quería responder que no estaba de acuerdo, pero aguardó al escuchar los ruidos de las hojas aumentar en volumen junto con aullidos de animales salvajes y aullidos del viento que parecía abrirse paso hasta ellos.

—Tenemos que movernos— Hiccup se acercó para sujetar al arquero y acomodarlo en su espalda, cargándolo con más facilidad e indicándole a sus amigos que se mantuvieran alerta pero intentaran guardar la calma si alguien intentaba atacarlos.

Luego de eso, volteó a ver a Jack con una madurez que casi ocultó la preocupación que sentía por él, pero el alivio que ambos compartían de estar a salvo en el primer día.

—¿Tiene cura? — Jack volvió su atención a Frid que caminaba a un lado de ellos y poco le faltó para sonreír cuando sintió la mano del castaño entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos mientras caminaban por un sendero más despejado.

—¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Quizá? ¿La tendrá? — El Vigía se encogió de hombros —No, pero puedo quitárselo todo. Sin embargo es mejor así, si él se confía y deja que Pitch le dispare otra vez yo no me haré responsable. Con eso al menos intentara tener más cuidado... ¿No?

—Vaya, al final no eres tan malo como aparentas ser ¿no? — esta vez Jack no se guardó la sonrisa burlona que le provocó ver el asco en la cara del peli azul al haber sido considerado "buena persona".

—¿Disculpa? Yo puedo hacer un infierno para ustedes ¿oíste?

—Sí, sí. Alto y claro.

—Bien, mientras te quede claro, perfecto.

Jack sonrió un tanto más relajado, dejando que la calidez de los dedos del vikingo lo distrajera del extraño ambiente al que se adentraban, y las platicas con él acerca de los posibles animales salvajes habitando el lugar, lo alejaran del eventual pánico al que iba a sucumbir si su amigo no despertaba rápido.


	10. Capitulo 9

Libre soy, libre soy y libre seré en lo que resta del mes -arroja corazones para todas partes- me quedaría a decirles lo hermoso que es no tener la presión de la escuela a pesar de estar de elfa domestica en la casa, pero estos fanfics no se van a actualizar solos y solo vengo a dejarlos con la esperanza de actualizar también los que no son HiccupxJack e intentar actualizar todos.

Ehem, si. Lo intentare fandom de Mayumiko, lo intentare ;;

EN FIN

 **Aclaraciones** :

-AU

-No esta basado en la segunda pelicula

-OC Eros, Frid (discordia), Lily (tristeza), Kal (ira) y otro que no puedo revelar sin que hayan leido el capitulo (?).

PD: Quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a mi amada beta, no se en que paltaforma estes leyendo esto pero te amo maldita desgraciada :( -lanza corazones-

* * *

 _La melodía de los sentidos_

—Oye, no se ha movido en más de una hora, empieza a ser escalofriante esto.

Patán no guardó sus comentarios al ser la mula en turno que debía cargar el cuerpo inerte del arquero que se encontraba en el mismo estado en que Pitch lo había dejado.

—Imagino que es como cargar un cadáver— y Frid tampoco guardó sus comentarios que lograron sacarle una mirada severa a Hiccup —Es una broma, relájate. Se necesita más que corrupción para asesinar a un espíritu, y aún si lo atacó de esa forma, no tiene el mismo efecto en los espíritus que en los guardianes.

—¿A que te refieres? — Jack aprovechó que el Vigía parecía lo suficiente aburrido para soltar un poco más de información y si llegaba a escapársele algún dato de cómo terminar con Pitch…bueno, no iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad como aquella.

—Ah, eso, duh. Cada guardián tiene su propia forma de morir, pero también su plan de respaldo. Sólo tienes que pegarle a la humanidad para que deje de creer en ellos, que no puedan hacer nada para comprobar su existencia y boom, sus poderes desaparecen y son blancos fáciles más sencillos de desaparecer que un insecto. Lo complicado es hacer que toda la humanidad deje de creer en ellos ¿entiendes? Y aun si Pitch los ataca y los deja incapaces de levantarse, sólo necesitarán unos años para recuperarse un poco. Es lo general, pero no es el plan de Pitch, él tiene cosas más…creativas que hacer y los guardianes son un golpe extra— Frid se encogió de hombros, apuntando a donde Hiccup estaba cargando a Eros para ponérselo en la espalda a Jack —Sin embargo, ustedes dos son punto y aparte. Nadie cree en ustedes, por eso no los pueden ver.

—Eso es ridículo, nosotros sí podemos.

—Sí, ¿cómo explicas eso?

La discordia volteó a donde Patapez y Brutacio hablaban para responder con gusto sus preguntas.

—Bueno, uno sólo puede creer en lo que ve, escucha, huele, toca y saborea. ¿No? Ustedes no podían verlos, pero alguien les hablo de ellos, luego los escucharon y actualmente pueden tocarlos, pero ¿Creyeron por cuenta propia o alguien más se los dijo? ¿Lo creyeron la primera vez que lo escucharon o necesitaron tiempo para poder aceptarlo? — Conforme les fue haciendo esas preguntas giró en torno al vikingo pecoso que entendía a qué se refería —El único que ha creído en todo esto desde sus inicios eres tú. Si no fuera por ti, ellos no podrían verlos, no creerían en ellos…

Frid sonrió con burla en frente de la pareja que intercambiaba miradas de alivio.

—Sí, quizá si no fuera por ti, tus amigos no estarían en esta isla, tus dragones no se encontrarían en un lugar desconocido a orillas de este lugar peligroso, Jack no habría probado lo que significa que la madre noche te arrebate a alguien, ah, y Eros no estaría con raíces de corrupción en su alma— se encogió de hombros ampliando aún más su sonrisa —Pero, hey ¿qué es todo eso en comparación con poder conocer gente con poderes?

Hizo una pausa larga para disfrutar las expresiones de culpa y vergüenza que se dibujaban en el vikingo en comparación con la de ira y odio que Jack tenía. Frid pudo notar que se hubiera lanzado a atacarlo si no tuviera a su amigo en su espalda.

—Eso y salvar la vida de los guardianes y Jack.

La voz de Astrid sorprendió a ambos chicos que voltearon a donde la vikinga posaba sus manos en los hombros de ambos.

—Sin Hiccup ellos habrían quedado en el volcán al igual que Jack, y Eros seguiría siendo amigo de Pitch a base de mentiras y engaños. Y si no, el corrompido pudo haber sido Jack ¿no?

El mencionado miró con sorpresa al Vigía que se encogía de hombros sin negar la acusación que Astrid acababa de hacer.

—Probablemente, sí.

—¿Y? ¿Nos vas a decir como matar a un Vigía o sólo estas presumiendo que sabes mucho de ellos?

Esta vez fue la Discordia quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa y soltó una carcajada mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Sí, bueno… Sé cómo pueden asesinarnos, pero estás de acuerdo en que no voy a decirles algo así ¿verdad? Menos cuando bien podrían apuñalarme por la espalda con esa información.

—¿Quién crees que somos? ¿Tú? — Lily frunció el ceño a lo que Frid volvió a encogerse de hombros para estirar las manos a donde ella y Kal se encontraban.

—Ustedes no me preocupan, linda. Son meras creaciones de emociones débiles y secundarias que nosotros provocamos. Si yo o cualquier otro Vigía les ordena largarse, van a tener que irse con la cola entre las patas aun si estos humanos están balanceándose entre la vida y la muerte.

Hiccup suspiró un poco cansado al notar que había logrado poner en evidencia a la Tristeza e Ira que ahora se quedaban sin palabras por la acusación.

—Si es así no se preocupen.

—Sí— Astrid sonrió en dirección al dúo —que nos hayan acompañado hasta aquí es suficiente, tampoco los vamos a obligar a luchar cuando no tenemos ni un día de conocernos.

—Oigan— Patán intentó llamar la atención de los seis que se mantenían en la discusión, aún Jack quien intentaba apuntar su cayado a Frid tuvo que parar cualquier objetivo de ataque con el castaño poniéndose entre todos para evitar una colisión de objetivos.

—¿Y vas a pensar lo mismo si te atacan? — Pero ninguno lo estaba escuchando. Y Frid ahora seguía con sus palabras filosas.

—¿Quieres que yo te ataque a ti para que cierres la boca y no los pongas en nuestra contra?

—¿Quieres que yo te cierre la boca antes de que nos pongas contra ella? — Kal frunció el ceño y tronó sus nudillos con agresividad sin dejar que la Discordia diera un paso más a donde Astrid sacaba su hacha.

—¡OIGAN! — Patán alzó aún más la voz, poniéndose a un lado de Hiccup para que todos notaran que era el quien hablaba y luego señaló en la dirección donde podía escucharse una suave melodía colarse entre las hojas de los árboles, las ramas de los arbustos y que incluso el mismo viento la llevaba como el agua a los pescados en un río. —¿Qué diablos es eso?

—Suena a…

—Es el llanto de un músico— Frid sonrió sin dejar que Hiccup le robara el protagonismo sólo por tener el conocimiento de los instrumentos musicales humanos de su lado. —Es una de las pocas cosas que te calman en esta isla ¿Quieren ir a-

Ningún vikingo esperoó a que hablara y menos los espíritus que caminaban flanqueando a Hiccup y Astrid como si fueran sus guardaespaldas.

—Supongo que los humanos contagian las decisiones más estúpidas que pueden hacer— y con esa oración dicha por lo bajo, Frid les siguió el paso con tal de alcanzar la función que se desarrollaría cuando alcanzaran el claro donde el sonido era más fuerte.

Una vez teniendo más privacidad a causa de los pasos apresurados de los demás, Hiccup atrasó un poco los suyos para hablar con Jack en voz baja.

—¿Estás bien? Estás muy callado.

Jack sonrió un poco apenado al tener que recibir la atención del castaño cuando los demás estaban más consternados por el sonido que parecía más hermoso entre más cerca se encontraban.

—Sí, pero me tengo que morder la lengua para no decirle nada. Es un imbécil, pero le ayudó o al menos eso creo— señaló con la cabeza a Eros sin dejar de caminar —y me tengo que aguantar las ganas de atacarlo…en fin, una vez Norte le dijo a Eros "si no tienes nada bueno que decir, quédate callado"

Hiccup sonrió al ver que Jack parecía llevarse mejor con los guardianes, pero no destacó ese detalle al ver que también parecía relajarse del ambiente tenso que dejaron atrás.

—Qué bonito, con los vikingos una vez escuche que dijeron "es mejor parecer idiota que abrir la boca y despejar la duda"

Ambos sonrieron, divertidos por el hecho de que los que encabezaban esa marcha eran los dos vikingos que rompían el dicho y continuaron de esa forma hasta llegar al claro. Dirigiéndose sonrisas, rozando sus hombros de vez en cuando y mirando a su alrededor para cubrir la espalda del otro.

—Es…hermosa…

Jack se quedó quieto al notar que había una mujer esbelta, sentada en un tronco roto con un instrumento de cuerda que parecía cantar con el mismo sentimiento que ella tenía reflejada en la cara: calma.

Su cabello blanco, que podía llegarle hasta la cintura, y sus ojos, azules y más claros que el cielo, se mantenían fijos en el suelo, siendo los hilos que ataban sus labios lo único que rompía la imagen perfecta de aquella mujer entonando la melodía que el bosque parecía disfrutar.

—Qué horror ¿Quién le habrá hecho eso? — Patapez se tapó la boca al ver que la joven intentaba abrir la boca, y sólo lograba inflar un poco sus mejillas a causa del hilo que impedía que separara sus labios, aunque fuera un poco.

—El Vigía del Odio: Evan— Frid tomó a Jack del hombro para señalar el vestido que la chica usaba y que eran simples harapos que en ella parecían la tela más fina.

—¿Por qué? — Patapez miró horrorizado a la joven que empezaba a tocar una melodía más lenta en compensación con el dolor que las puntadas le habían causado al intentar mover sus labios.

—Pues…una vez escuchó su voz, no le gustó y sólo vino a cocerle la boca para que no volviera a cantar— la Discordia sonrió al ver que Patán y el gordinflón se acercaban a la joven para ver mejor el hilo y uno saco su daga para ofrecerle ayuda con eso —A veces Evan tiene el carácter muy sensible y se puede molestar por cualquier cosa que no le parezca, esto es algo normal y la verdad es que a mí me da igual si canta o no.

Jack se distrajo de todo lo que estaba pasando frente a él cuando el cuerpo que descansaba en sus hombros se removía con torpeza y cansancio. Un suspiro de alivio salió de su pecho y llamó la atención de Hiccup mientras los otros parecían ocuparse de la joven que no dejaba de tocar pese a tener a dos vikingos intentando romper los hilos que la amordazaban.

—¿Eros? ¿Cómo te- ¿Eros? — Hiccup movió ligeramente el hombro del chico, mirándolo de frente y apretando los labios al sentir la culpa golpeando su estómago cuando notó que uno de los orbes tan vivos como el mismo fuego, estaba opaco y lo veía sin concentrarse en un punto fijo frente a él.

—¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué te duele?

—¿Puedes moverte ya?

Ambos chicos se callaron al ver que su amigo intentaba hablar pese al ruido que empezaban a hacer los demás.

—N-No…no…él…

Jack apretó los dientes al escuchar su voz rasposa luchar por salir de su garganta.

—Está bien, no tienes porque esforzarte. Primero tienes que mejorar.

—Vamos a buscar un lugar donde podamos descansar y entonces podremos hablar mejor. No pesas y- ¿qué?

Con trabajo y a pesar de las interrupciones, Eros levantó ambas manos, poniendo una a un lado del rostro de Jack mientras la otra apuntó directo a la joven que empezaba a masajearse los labios ahora libres de cualquier atadura.

—N-No…la…L-Locu…ra…

Como si sus palabras fueran la palanca de un dispositivo, Hiccup giró sobre su propio eje para adelantarse donde sus compañeros jinetes estaban más cerca de "la joven" que terminó su melodía con una sonrisa y su imagen comenzó a contorsionarse hasta revelar a un hombre con las mismas características físicas, pero sin la gracia o delicadeza que pudo haber escondido en ese bajo espejismo. Su cabello, largo y en diferentes niveles, fue apartado como una cortina para revelar sus desquiciados ojos que se clavaron en ambos vikingos antes de que abriera su boca y un horrible grito inundara el lugar.

Jack sólo pudo sentir las manos de Eros tapando sus oídos con tal fuerza que apenas podía escuchar el eco que la voz del Vigía daba como efecto secundario, pero podía ver como los demás intentaban tapar sus sentidos, otros levantaban sus armas y antes de llegar a él, se lanzaban contra su compañero que tenían más cerca en ese momento.

Astrid fue directo a donde Lily la bloqueó con un escudo de agua condensada, Ira intentó aplastar a Brutilda, Brutacio lanzó su maza contra Hiccup que apenas logró apartar a Patapez y Patán de recibir algún golpe, pero todos sujetaban su arma con una enjundia impresionante.

—¡CÁLLALO!

—¡ESO INTENTO!

—¡¿DE DÓNDE SALIÓ PITCH?!

—¡JACK, CUIDADO!

El espíritu volteó al escuchar su nombre, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de ver a Hiccup defendiendo a la Locura en vez de a él como parecía creer. Con un rápido vistazo, se cercioró de que Eros no se encontrara en la misma posición que sus amigos y lanzó un disparo limpio y rápido al rostro de la Locura que se preparaba a soltar un segundo grito que no pudo completar con el bloque de hielo tapando su boca.

—¡HICCUP! ¡ESTOY ACÁ! — Jack corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían sin poder llegar al castaño por culpa de Kal que estuvo a poco de aplastarlo con todo y el chico que llevaba a cuestas. —¡HICCUP!

La Locura aprovechó la espada en llamas que Hiccup sostenía para usarla y derretir el hielo en su boca, mirando con curiosidad a Jack y una sonrisa más grande y escalofriante se pintó en su rostro. Hablando sin que Jack pudiera escuchar lo que decía, pero Eros sólo apretó más sus manos pues el sí que lo había escuchado fuerte y claro.

" _¿Hiccup y Jack? Ah, sí. Pitch los mencionó"_

Un segundo grito, más grave y fuerte salió de su garganta hasta apagarse por el aire que le faltaba. La tierra tembló bajo sus pies y en menos de lo que un dragón podía rugir, una estampida de lobos gigantes se abría paso entre ellos, embistiendo y pisando todo a su paso. Mordiendo cualquier cosa que tuviera aspecto apetecible sin el objetivo de alimentarse de nada.

Jack actuó lo más rápido que pudo, provocando paredes de hielo que frenaran la estampida, pilares que empujaran a los vikingos fuera de peligro y adelantándose a desactivar la espada de Hiccup para empujarlo a él también a una distancia prudente donde ningún lobo intentaría ponerle las garras encima.

Uno alcanzó a tumbarlo, separándolo del agarre que Eros tenía sobre su cabeza y cuando respondió congelando al animal en seco, su cuerpo se tensó al sentir una mano abarcando toda su nuca.

—Sí, sí…Pitch me habló de ustedes. Y no le caen nada bien.

Volteó a atacar al Vigía, alcanzando a clavar dos estacas de hielo en su hombro y pierna antes de que el mayor le arrebatara el cayado a pesar de las heridas que le había hecho.

—Y a mí tampoco me están agrad— una flecha interrumpió sus palabras, provocando que su agarre se aflojara, Jack lograra liberarse y antes de que pudiera gritar, Eros se había lanzado a introducir sus dedos en la boca del enemigo que tenía en frente.

Jack estuvo tentado a celebrar que su amigo pudiera moverse, pero no pudo hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta del vacío que había en sus ojos y el aura pesada y agresiva que lo movía en ese momento.

—Cállate.

Incluso su voz parecía otra, y de no ser por el rugido que los lobos, Jack tuvo el presentimiento de que Eros le habría arrancado la lengua. Pero en lugar de eso, volteó a patear el cayado en su dirección para luego cruzar miradas con Frid que no había movido ni un dedo en el pequeño altercado que surgió y con una advertencia silenciosa, ambos chicos fueron a poner fuera de peligro a los demás que seguían bajo la influencia de las alucinaciones que la voz de la Locura les había infundido.

—Me dolió, me lastimó— Iris siguió al dúo con la mirada, apuntando a ellos, pero sin alcanzar a levantar su voz cuando la mano de Frid impidió que continuara hablando.

—Vamos, vamos. Relájate, te dio en el ojo ¿verdad? Pero no importa, porque tu arma es tu voz ¿Por qué no dejas que Pitch se divierta un poco con ellos? ¿O prefieres dejar que los lobos y las arpías vayan sobre ellos tan rápido? ¿No prefieres una muerte más dolorosa y desesperada para ellos?

La idea pareció seducir al chico de hebras largas a tal punto que sus hombros se relajaron y la ira abandonó su expresión mientras los demás se retiraban.

—Bueno, si lo pones así, creo que puedo esperar un poco.

—Sí, además… ¿has visto a Evan en estos días?

La Locura sonrió conforme los rugidos se volvían más fuerte y los humanos comenzaban a separarse, la sangre de heridos y animales muertos comenzaba a pintar el suelo y el final de aquella orquesta yacía en el crujido el deslave de piedras provocaba al echar a Hiccup, Jack y Eros en una dirección contraria a la de los demás.

—Sí…de hecho, es probable que ellos no tarden en topárselo— Iris bufó con impaciencia al no poder sacar la flecha de su cabeza sin provocar que un río de sangre cruzara su rostro —Voy a tardar en sacarme esto, qué asco.

—Siempre me va a parecer fascinante la tolerancia que tienes al dolor.

—Gracias, a Pitch también.

_(_)_

Lejos de todos los gritos y rugidos que pudieran atravesar el bosque, Jack apenas podía escuchar un murmullo viniendo de tierras altas. Inspeccionó su alrededor lo más pronto que sus sentidos se lo permitieron, alcanzando a sentarse y tomar aire con más calma al ver que su mano estaba aferrada a los dedos de Hiccup que imitaba su acción de ver a su alrededor y calmarse en cuanto notaba que no estaba solo.

Sin embargo, ambos se tuvieron que soltar para buscar sus armas. Tomándolas apenas las vieron, y poniéndose en guardia para cuidar la espalda del otro, mientras procesaban el lugar donde se encontraban.

—Caímos desde muy alto…— Hiccup volteó a donde el arquero yacía en el suelo sin muchas ganas de moverse y con sus marcas tan grandes como Pitch las había dejado antes de que Frid aminorara el avance. —Jack hizo una resbaladilla y luego…una cama de nieve— frunció el ceño por lo último —igual no sirvió mucho, me entró en la nariz.

—Al menos estamos vivos— con ayuda de Jack, ambos pudieron poner fuera del montículo de lodo al chico y ayudarlo a ponerse de pie unos segundos sin esperar mucho para volver a alzarlo.

—Hiccup… ¿cómo te sientes? — Jack acercó su mano a la mejilla pecosa del castaño que seguía manteniendo en su espalda a Eros como un padre sobreprotector a su hijo —¿Qué pasó allá arriba?

El castaño observó a su pareja con sorpresa al no entender que era lo que le parecía extraño y comenzó a explicarle lo que el había visto cuando el Vigía uso su voz. Sus amigos se habían ido, Pitch y Frid intentaron atacar a Jack que estaba en la posición de Iris, él lo cubrió y se mantuvo en su posición mientras todos los demás se reagrupaban hasta mantenerse en equilibrio con la batalla que podía desarrollarse por la llegada de Pitch. Sin embargo, su expresión cambio al escuchar la verdad de los hechos.

—Entonces engaña a tus sentidos ¿no?

—Supongo. Todos comenzaron atacarse unos a otros— Jack señaló un hueco hecho a base de raíces y piedras donde los tres podían resguardarse. Ambos avanzanron con cuidado sin detener la platica que les dejaba cierta calma al poder escuchar la voz del otro cerca de ellos. —Astrid contra Lily, tú contra Patán y Patapez…incluso Kal estuvo a punto de aplastarnos.

—¿Y por qué a ustedes no les afectó?

—A mí Eros me tapó los oídos tan fuerte que creí que iba a explotarme la cabeza— bromeó un poco más relajado —pero… ¿tú? ¿Cómo supiste que era Iris?

El arquero miró con cierta incomodidad a otro lado sin querer encarar al par que lo veía con preocupación.

—No lo sabía, tú tenías la apariencia de Frid y él tenía la de Hiccup…— se dejó caer en una de las raíces que formaba un extraño y cómodo lecho para descansar de todo movimiento —pero sabía donde estaba el verdadero Hiccup y de ti no me separé hasta que el lobo chocó con nosotros. Sólo tuve que dejar de confiar en lo que mis ojos tenían en frente…

Eros apretó sus puños al recordar el miedo con el que Jack lo había volteado a ver cuando estaba con el cuerpo del enemigo debajo suyo y una amarga sensación recorrió su cuerpo al pensar que ambos lo apartarían de la misma forma en que lo hacían los guardianes.

—Genial— sin embargo, el alivio de Jack lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, junto con los hombros que ahora chocaban con él para recargarse a cada lado de su cuerpo. —Porque si no te hubieras controlado, no sé qué sería de mí.

—O de mí— agregó Hiccup usando de almohada el hombro de Eros —¿Vieron si los demás se fueron por separado o…?

—Yo vi que Astrid caía con Kal y Brutilda.

—Y los demás juntos— Eros señaló a sus espaldas —Pero se quedaron en tierra alta con Lily, y Frid se quedó con Iris. Seguramente para evitar que nos grite de nuevo, morir en ese lugar sería muy aburrido para él.

—Pareces tenerle poca fe a pesar de que él fue quien te ayudó cuando Pitch te atacó.

A pesar de que Jack no buscaba ofenderlo, el engrosamiento de las líneas en la piel ajena fueron un foco de alarma para ambos chicos que veían con preocupación por las marcas que avanzaban como pólvora.

—Sí, bueno, tú pareces tenerle mucha fe a los guardianes a pesar de que no han hecho nada para ganarse tu simpatía y yo no digo nada ¿verdad?

—Eros— Hiccup lo llamó con calma sin querer iniciar una discusión ahí mismo —¿Por qué no nos cuentas porque no le tienes tanta fe a Frid…y cómo te hiciste amigo de Pitch? No podemos simplemente adivinar.

—Exacto, a estas alturas me sorprende que esperes mucho de mis habilidades deductivas— Jack sonrió sin querer que el otro orbe del chico se apagara de la misma forma en que estaba el de su lado derecho. Ambos esperaron a que se calmara, aprovechando el silencio para confirmar que no había ningún animal o enemigo cerca (ya que nadie los había atacado) y al final volvieron a sus posiciones a cada lado del menor para acomodarse en sus hombros. —Si quieres contarnos antes de que nos quedemos dormidos sería genial ¿sabes?

Eros suspiró, relajándose al final y acomodándose mejor entre ellos para ver las raíces que los cubrían de cualquier lluvia o ventisca que el clima pudiera lanzarles en el pequeño descanso improvisado que habían tomado.

—No confío en Frid porque todo lo que hace siempre es para dañar a otros, de forma directa o indirecta. Siempre y por igual. Nos ayudó para dañar a Pitch, pero no nos defendió porque no encuentra el beneficio de hacerlo, probablemente detuvo a Iris para que Pitch se encargara de nosotros…y de Pitch, es mi amigo porque fue el primero que conocí.

—¿Cómo se conocieron? — Jack lo miró ahora más curioso al nunca haber hablado de eso con él y por supuesto, él tampoco mencionó nada sobre su despertar en el lago sin memoria en plena noche helada.

—Pues…Saben que todos los guardianes y espíritus son humanos antes de serlo ¿verdad? — Eros frunció el ceño al ver que ambos negaban con la cabeza —bueno, lo somos. Tuvimos una vida humana antes de convertirnos en esto.

Jack intentó mirar de forma disimulada a Hiccup, pero estuvo a poco de girarse con brusquedad al toparse con los ojos del castaño que buscaron los suyos con la misma necesidad que él.

" _Todos tuvieron vidas humanas…pero no creo que todos los humanos se conviertan en espíritus"_

—Bueno, todos menos Pitch. El punto es…que cuando desperté luego de que mi vida se acabara, Pitch fue el primero en darme la bienvenida. Me explicó qué me había pasado, porqué me desperté cuando muchos no lo hacen y me ofreció un tour por el mundo— mientras hablaba su voz comenzaba a apagarse —me ayudó a descubrir mis habilidades, a disparar e incluso me trajo a esta isla donde estaban los demás. No me recibieron bien, pero tampoco me ignoraban, incluso Lily y Kal que son unos pesados me recibieron con los brazos abiertos y me enseñaron a nadar, hacer castillos de arena y otras cosas…Pitch también me enseñó como condensar mi energía para hacer ataques más letales o partir mi alma para que fuera el combustible a otros…

—Wow, wow, espera un segundo ¿a qué te refieres con partir tu alma? — Jack lo miró preocupado y tomó a su amigo de los hombros para verlo a la cara —Por favor, dime que sólo te dijo como hacerlo y no lo has puesto en práctica.

—Pero Jack…a ti te di un pedazo ¿recuerdas? Fue la fruta que te di en el volcán…

La respuesta dejó helado al chico que liberó del agarre al pelirrojo y se mantuvo con la vista en blanco por unos segundos al recordar los sucesos de aquel día. Sin poder regañarlo cuando eso lo había salvado, pero sin poder agradecerle al no saber qué tipo de repercusión tendría en él.

—¿Cuántas has hecho?

—Pues...dos para Pitch, pero una era muy pequeña y se la comió después de que la hice. La otra es del mismo tamaño que una manzana y me pidió otra cuando estaba atacando a los guardianes, pero esa fue la que le di a Jack— añadió antes de que ambos se preocuparan más —no creo que use la que tiene ahora, odia más al Hombre de la Luna y a los Guardianes que a ustedes.

—¿Por qué odia al Hombre de la Luna? — Ahora fue Hiccup el que retomó las preguntas y Eros no pareció muy contento de responder a ellas a pesar de que no tuvo problemas hasta el momento.

—Porque…no le agrada. Lo odia, lo quiere muerto. Pitch no fue humano nunca, es más poderoso que los Guardianes, pero más débil que el Hombre de la Luna, no hay nadie más poderoso que el hombre de la luna.

—¿Pero que es Él?

—¡No les puedo decir! — las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin que pudiera controlarse a sí mismo —P-Puede que Pitch sea un mentiroso…y use a todo el mundo, p-pero yo le prometí no decirle a nadie lo que me contó ¡Y yo no soy un mentiroso y cumplo mis promesas! — apuntó su dedo en dirección a Jack como si lo fuera a acusar de algo —¡Sólo te he mentido una vez y fue cuando me preguntaste si había visto a los Guardianes! ¡Y lo hice porque creí que irías a ver qué pasaba y no quería que Pitch la tomara contra ti también! ¡Pero es la única vez! ¡LA ÚNICA!

Mientras las lagrimas continuaban cayendo, ambos intercambiaron miradas de confusión y culpa al respecto.

"Lo hiciste llorar"

"¿Yo? ¡Tú fuiste el que preguntó!"

"Bueno los dos"

—E-Está bien, Eros, no te estaba culpando de nada— Jack intentó demostrarle que no estaba enojado a pesar de su confesión. Quedando a poco de exclamar cuando el chico se alejo de él y volteó a sujetar a Hiccup para limpiarse en su armadura las lágrimas que le seguían cayendo.

—¡Claro que sí!

—Jack, no lo molestes.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No lo estaba molestando!

—Claro que sí— Hiccup le guiñó un ojo, devolviéndole el abrazo al menor y dejando que se calmara conforme fingía el regaño en su contra —Eres un busca pleitos.

—Sí, y quería que rompiera mi promesa sólo para sentirse un sabiondo.

—Bueno, no lo puedes culpar por eso. Él no es como nosotros.

Eros miró en dirección al albino que parecía ofendido y veía con indignación a su pareja.

—Bueno, sí. Él no tiene la culpa de ser un cabeza hueca.

—Parece que se te paso rápido lo de las lágrimas ¿no?

—Me quiere molestar de nuevo.

—Jack.

—No me veas así.

Y sin dejar aquella pequeña línea de falsos reproches, verdades reveladas y sonrisas sinceras, Eros disfrutó un poco más la calidez que atenuaba la helada sensación de las marcas en su piel o la oscura figura que parecía vigilarlos a lo lejos entre los árboles. Jack comprendió mejor a su mejor amigo al igual que Hiccup, y ambos tuvieron la sensación de que la última barrera que tenían entre ellos y él se borraba con aquel momento que compartían juntos.

Todos pensando en proteger a los dos chicos que estaban frente a ellos.


	11. Capitulo 10

Lamento la demora, en serio. No solía tardarme tanto en actualizar (al menos en mis "tres favoritos") pero vinieron pendientes, corajes de principio de semestre, bloqueo...en fin.

Espero que les guste, y aunque viene corto, el siguiente sera más largo porque vendrán...muchas cosas :')

Aclaraciones: Este fanfic no esta basado en la segunda pelicula

-Aparición de OC

-Hijack everywhere (?)

* * *

 _"Los ojos son la ventana del alma"_

Los gruñidos que emitían los depredadores quedaron atrás, allí donde el trío había caído por el barranco y los había dejado con la suave melodía de las ramas de los árboles golpeándose unas a otras, un sonido al que empezaban a acostumbrarse y verlo normal en aquella parte de la isla.

—¿No pueden volar?

Hiccup volteó a donde ambos chicos parecían asqueados sin despegar la vista del suelo y en más de una ocasión dejaron salir murmullos contra las piedras que se les clavaban en los pies.

—Yo sí— Jack levantó su cayado para señalar a ambos —Pero tú con trabajos puedes apoyarte en un pie, y él no puede volar con toda la bruma. Igual me cuesta, pero al menos puedo hacerlo.

—"Igual me cuesta, pero al menos puedo hacerlo" — Eros repitió sus palabras en un tono más agudo, imitando con exageración los movimientos que Jack realizaba con las manos antes de bufar con cierto fastidio. —Presumido.

—Oye, estoy siendo solidario con ustedes.

—Hiccup— Eros fingió un tono dolido, tomando del codo al castaño para señalar al otro con gesto acusador —Jack me está molestando de nuevo, y dijo que puede caminar mejor que tú porque él tiene dos piernas.

A pesar de que el comentario le dio un poco de gracia, se vio incapaz de seguir el juego que los tres comenzaron antes de su pequeña retirada táctica.

—Ignóralo.

En realidad Hiccup intentaba mantenerse optimista. Habían llegado a un terreno desconocido dondesu fuerza y unión era la única ventaja que tenían, pero perdieron eso al toparse con Iris. Habían acordado que regresaran al barco para reagruparse si se daba el caso. No era la mejor opción, pero era mucho más atractiva que seguir cada uno por su lado en aquel lugar que parecía jugar con cada uno de sus sentidos a libertad. Incluso sin los gritos de la Locura se le complicaba seguir en línea recta y de no ser por Jack, habrían tomado varias desviaciones que Hiccup confundía.

No pudo prevenir que sus amigos quedaran a la deriva, tampoco pudo proteger a los fieles dragones que debían estar esperándolos en la costa, lejos de todo ese desastre; se había sobreestimado a sí mismo, creyó estar a la altura suficiente para ir sin preocupaciones.

—Por ahí no— y de nuevo Jack lo detenía justo a tiempo. Arrojando un pedazo de hielo a la trampa para osos (o lobos gigantes) que pudo pisar. —Es por acá

Hiccup apretó los dientes al ver que Jack señalaba un enorme árbol que tapaba totalmente el camino.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí— mintió para no preocuparlo, teniendo un peso extra en el estomago al ver que no le creía, que estaba triste por su culpa. Jack ni siquiera estaba ahí por cuenta propia, sólo había ido para cuidar que nada estúpido les pasara y si seguían con vida era gracias a él.

—Vamos a tomar un descanso.

Ambos voltearon a donde el arquero preparaba unas hojas mullidas y palmeaba el suelo sin despegar los ojos de ellos.

—No, tenemos que seguir. Los demás-

—Van más lento que nosotros porque se encuentran tan cegados como tú y yo.

Eros le sonreía con burla... ¿Realmente se burlaba o sólo estaba en su mente como todos los obstáculos que había estado viendo hasta el momento? ¿Jack realmente estaba triste o sólo estaba enojado? ¿Ambos estaban fastidiados de tener que custodiar a un humano como él?

—Hiccup— su atención fue atraída por los ojos zafiro del chico a su lado junto con su calidez que se encontraba con la punta de sus dedos helados y su aliento que chocaba con su boca cuando le robó un beso tan lento y cuidadoso, que Hiccup pudo sentir como se le enfriaban las ideas por la forma en que su dolor de cabeza menguó un poco. —Siéntate a descansar, estarán bien. Lily y Kal están con ellos y les tomaron cariño. Al menos los guiaran de regreso al barco ¿no?

La forma en que se movía tan cerca de él, entrelazaba sus dedos y lo veía... No, eso no era una ilusión.

Al darse cuenta del rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, acató el consejo que ambos espíritus le daban. Devolviéndole a Jack el beso que le dio y tomando su mano para que lo acompañara a tomar asiento en donde Eros aún los esperaba, aunque parecía molesto, quizá por el tiempo que lo dejaron esperando o probablemente porque había hecho más caso a lo que Jack decía aún cuando él fue quien le dijo primero... No lo sabía, a esas alturas prefería no pensar demasiado.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

A pesar de que sentía la mirada de Jack sobre su persona, se limitó a apretar ligeramente su mano a la que aún se aferraba. No quería admitirlo, pero le daba pendiente que también esa cálida sensación fuera una ilusión.

—Cansado.

—Creo que es normal si tienes en cuenta todo lo que caminamos ¿no crees?

—Supongo.

— ¿No te duele la cabeza?

—Algo.

— ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo conseguirte algo para-

—Estoy bien— no fue su intención sonar grosero, pero tampoco fue capaz de modular su voz y la expresión de Jack se lo confirmaba. No quería ser una carga para ninguno de los dos cuando el principal interesado de todo ese lío era él. —sólo... estoy algo cansado. Pero estoy bien, Jack— levantó su mano para poner su dorso sobre su propia frente. Aliviando un poco más el remolino de ideas que se mezclaban con lo que creía ver, sentir y escuchar. —Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

El mencionado se liberó de su agarre, pasando sus dedos por su melena castaña y masajeando su cabeza con cuidado y lentitud, con un cariño que Hiccup estaba seguro no ser capaz de alucinar. No era capaz de hacer eso ni en sus más locos sueños.

Sí, por eso había ido a esa isla. No podía olvidar su objetivo principal, él quería, deseaba, añoraba que Jack y él...

—Tómense de las manos.

Ambos desviaron la vista que tenían puesta en su pareja al pelirrojo que estuvieron a punto de olvidar y quizá, si no lo hubieran visto cortarse la palma de sus manos, se habrían avergonzado del pequeño momento íntimo mental en el que sumergieron sin previo aviso.

— ¡Eros! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Tómense de las manos— repitió con los diminutos ríos de sangre surcando la palma de sus manos, meneándolas como si fuera a soltarles una bofetada si no lo obedecían. Y, como ambos seguían con sus dedos entrelazados, no les fue difícil sujetarse con firmeza, levantando sus manos para aclararle que ya lo habían hecho y esperar una explicación de su parte.

Sin embargo la explicación no llegó, en su lugar sólo tuvieron las manos de Eros manchando su piel al ponerlas sobre el dorso de las de ellos.

Jack quiso preguntarle cuál era el objetivo de hacer un extraño intento de pintura rupestre en sus manos, pero decidió guardar silencio cuando Eros apoyó su frente en el punto donde se unía su mano con la de Hiccup y murmuraba cosas que no alcanzaba a entender.

Cuando dejó de hablar, mantuvo sus manos por unos segundos antes de soltarlos y ver con apremio los árboles que empezaban a obscurecer su alrededor.

—Pueden seguir descansando y me adelanto al barco.

Estaba de sobra mencionar que tanto Hiccup como Jack se encontraban en un desconcierto inmenso.

—Espera, no puedes simplemente decir que te vas a adelantar.

—Sí puedo, de hecho lo acabo de hacer— añadió sin ver a ninguno y poniéndose de pie.

—Ah, entonces yo haré una escultura de hielo y le cantaré a la luna antes de que nos vayamos— Jack frunció el ceño —En serio, Eros, ¿tienes que esperar a que te preguntemos que pretendes en vez de explicarte antes? Por ese tipo de cosas los guardianes te juzgan sin siquiera conocerte.

Quizá había pisado terreno peligroso, pero no podían estar desconfiando y dudando unos de los otros en aquel momento tan delicado en el que se encontraban. Para su sorpresa, Eros no se mostró ofendido. Al contrario, le dirigió a ambos una mirada de sorpresa y aprehensión antes de sonrojarse ligeramente.

—Perdón, creo que creí que se los había dicho pero parece que solo lo pensé— Hiccup recordó que no era el único que había escuchado el grito de Iris y casi se hundió en sus pensamientos de nuevo. Casi, pero en esa ocasión le fue más sencillo concentrarse en Jack que se encontraba justo a su lado —Es... bueno, de forma simple les cree un ancla. No importa lo que escuchen, vean, les digan, nada va a poder engañarlos de donde están.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste antes? ¿Puedes hacerlo contigo también? — Jack levantó su mano con la intención de tomar la del arquero, pero éste se apartó con brusquedad.

—No, no. Jack... sólo funciona en ustedes. Es... Hiccup, los humanos, llaman a esta técnica algo parecido a "bendición de los Dioses" o algo por el estilo. Es básicamente atar tu vida a una persona.

Jack miró a ambos aún más confundido que antes y la expresión de sorpresa y alegría en el castaño sólo lo impacientaban. ¿Era el único que no entendía a qué se refería?

—Eros, en mi idioma, por favor.

—Que Hiccup ya no puede am-

—Lo que Eros quiere decir— el vikingo los interrumpió sin dejar que el espíritu acabara y por supuesto, sin dejar que Jack soltara su mano al levantarla de nuevo aún cuando seguían manchadas —es que tenemos una especie de lazo invisible que nos va a decir dónde está el otro. Pero sólo funciona por parejas, ¿No?

—Pues...

—Es lo más importante. No te preocupes— le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y para calmarlo, intentando transmitirle que no le importaba en lo más mínimo "no ser capaz de amar a nadie más" y con la sonrisa que le mostró, tuvo suficiente para que el chico se calmara y la poca culpa que pudo haberle atacado por haber hecho eso sin preguntar se esfumara. Y es que en realidad, Hiccup estaba seguro de no poder fijarse en nadie más.

—Bueno ¿y por qué te quieres adelantar? — Jack lo miró con una mezcla de preocupación y cierta irritación al creer que lo hacía para no arriesgarlos de más.

—Porque son una carga. Hiccup tiene alucinaciones y tú no puedes volar bien. Yo puedo correr y aún estando así— se señaló de pies a cabeza sin importarle que también estaba señalando las marcas negras y su ojo opaco —puedo manejarme en esta isla mejor que ustedes.

Jack sufrió un pequeño recordatorio del porqué antes no hablaba con Eros. Claro, su poco cuidado con las palabras, algo que lo hacía enojar y que esta vez sólo le sacó una risa sincera.

—Entonces ¿estarás mejor si vas solo?

—Algo así. La costa no esta tan lejos y hay pasadizos secretos entre las montañas y matorrales. Tú estás en tus cinco sentidos y con lo que les puse, Hiccup no debe tener tantos problemas en dominarse de nuevo— señaló a un costado donde se alzaban ruinas en una colina que no quedaba tan lejos de su ubicación —podemos vernos ahí. No tardaré tanto.

— ¿Ahora quién es el presumido? — Hiccup sonrió sin poder debatir sus argumentos y cedió al final —Está bien, desde un punto alto podremos ver si los demás se dirigen para allá.

—Cuando llegues a la costa danos una señal o iremos a buscarte— Jack señaló al cielo —Lanza una flecha que eche chispas o algo.

—Y tienes que volver lo más pronto posible.

—Bien, bien. Ya entendí— Eros negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa ladina se le escapó conforme avanzaba —Sí, mamá, voy a hacer la señal. Si llego a la costa será azul, si pasa algo y tengo que volver será verde, si tienen que salir de ahí será negra ¿les parece?

Jack asintió con la cabeza y Hiccup tomó la palabra.

—Nosotros lanzaremos una bomba de humo negro en caso de que desalojemos, Jack hará una explosión de hielo si llega más gente y una explosión de fuego para que regreses sin importar en donde estés.

Esperó a que estuviera de acuerdo y, aunque no estaban convencidos de ese nuevo plan de acción, emprendieron el camino en dirección a la colina que Eros les había señalado.

—¿Crees que estará bien? — Hiccup siguió sujetando la mano de Jack, notando como algunas rocas gigantes no parecían tener tanta densidad y supuso entonces que no debían ser reales.

"Domínate, Haddock."

—Sí. Él dijo que iba a estar bien sin nosotros y también dijo que no mentía.

—Visto así... Bien. Preocupémonos por llegar a esas ruinas entonces.

Jack fue guiando el camino, dejando que Hiccup se tomara su tiempo para separar la ilusión de la realidad. Pero ninguno se encontraba cómodo, ambos volteaban de vez en cuando a donde el mar rugía y más de un torbellino cambiaba de dirección las olas.

—Entonces, ¿Te cuesta demasiado volar?

—Sí— Jack agradeció tener un tema de conversación —Digamos que yo vuelo con el viento como tú con Toothless. No puedes volar igual de bien con otro dragón ¿no? Y si el dragón es un animal furioso que intenta arrancarte los brazos cuando intentas tocarlo menos— se encogió de hombros señalando a su alrededor —ocurre algo parecido aquí. Puedo intentar dirigirme al mar y el viento me puede llevar al otro extremo de la isla. No hace favores a nadie y es de lo más hostil que he sentido.

—¿En serio? — el vikingo no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y cierta admiración —nunca lo hubiera imaginado de esa manera.

—Podemos seguir hablando de eso cuando salgamos de la isla.

—De eso y otras cosas— sonrió al recordar el tema de "la boda" que habían mencionado en tono de burla, pero que lo dejaron pensando seriamente al respecto.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo te ayuda eso que Eros hizo?

—A lo que entendí, es porque con ese "lazo" me ancla a tu realidad y es más fácil acoplarme.

—Bueno... Explicado de esa manera es más entendible.

Para ellos era mejor pensar en cosas como esas: en la forma en que podían volar, preguntarse cómo era posible que Eros volara si no usaba el viento, burlarse de Pitch y su gran nariz, el respeto instantáneo que Astrid se ganó de Ira, en lo busca pleitos que podía ser Frid, cualquier cosa que no los empujara a detenerse y dar media vuelta para buscar al arquero.

Para cuando alcanzaron la cima de la colina, Hiccup pudo calmarse un poco al tener mayor visibilidad ahí.

—Qué raro.

— ¿Qué?

Jack hizo una mueca, señalando la entrada que las ruinas formaban donde reposaban armaduras vacías.

—Creo que hay gente— y aunque él no tenía problemas con las personas al pasar desapercibido, le preocupaba que se lanzaran al ataque con el mismo afán que habían mostrado los lobos gigantes en querer arrancarles la piel a los demás vikingos.

Ambos avanzaron más despacio, concentrándose en las extrañas sombras que se arremolinaban entre el frío metal de las armaduras y pasando desapercibida la señal negra que era llevada por el viento y se perdía en las nubes de tormenta que recibieron el humo con gusto.

—¿Crees que Pitch nos esté esperando ahí adentro? — Jack se asomó un poco en el túnel que no revelaba mucho a causa de las columnas y paredes colisionadas unas con otras, con las cicatrices de explosiones e incendios que terminaron acabando con el edificio.

—No lo sé— Hiccup apretó de nuevo los puños al tener la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, con sus instintos gritándole que sacara su espada, que mirara a todos lados, que no bajara la guardia, que el peligro estaba cerca.

"Domínate, Haddock."

Se repitió manteniendo la calma lo mejor que podía, dejando que su atención paseara por la estancia, calculando que no debía medir más que el gran comedor en Berk y finalmente, aceptando el escalofrío que el ruido metálico le provocaba.

No era una ilusión y si Jack no captaba el peligro, no tenía idea de a qué se debía. Pero ahí estaba, con la neblina negra rellenando la armadura que pasaron en la entrada y la cual avanzaba con pereza en su dirección, tomando su tiempo para sacar su espada.

—¿Qué es eso?

La voz de Jack le pareció lejana al ver el brillo que asomaba por el casco de su oponente. Rápidos recuerdos de su enfrentamiento con la Muerte Roja acribillaron su cabeza, las veces en que los dragones se salían de control, enfrentamientos pasados, incursiones donde en una estuvo a punto de ahogarse... Esos y más recuerdos llegaron como un golpe bajo, pues venían con situaciones que él no había vivido. Con resultados donde él no pudo salir con vida...

—Oh, Dioses... Jack, Jack, tenemos que salir de aquí— pero en vez de salir tomó su espada con el fuego en alto. Hiccup se veía incapaz de huir de aquel ser que apestaba a muerte pese a que la razón y lógica le decían que lo hiciera, pero su cuerpo le exigía pelear.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí— se repitió en voz baja, aumentando la fuerza que aplicaba en su empuñadura y lanzando el primer ataque en dirección a su cabeza...

Nada, lo atravesó como una nube. Redirigió a su pecho, vientre, cintura, rodillas y el resultado fue el mismo.

Al final, se detuvo cuando Jack lo congeló de entero. Algo temporal que ninguno pudo festejar cuando la neblina salía del hielo sin problema e iba a formarse en otra armadura. Y aumentaba de tamaño, ahora tenían a dos bloqueándoles el paso de salida.

— ¿Secuaces de Pitch? Norte tiene a los-

—Nosotros las llamamos "valkyrias" — le cortó sin dejar de ponerse en guardia. Dejando que el sudor frío humedeciera sus manos con las que sujetaba el arma —se llevan a los guerreros al Valhalla... se supone.

Y Jack no necesito más explicaciones, no cuando pudo observar en Hiccup un miedo que jamás creyó ver en él y menos querer hacerlo. Tenía la expresión de un vikingo antes de una batalla.. .una batalla que probablemente iba a perder. Una batalla con la muerte.

¿Qué podía temer un espíritu que no formaba parte de sus objetivos? ¿Qué era invisible para ellos?

—Puedo congelarlos y... — ¿Y qué? ¿Los seguirían?

El silencio comenzó a ser abarcado gradualmente por gritos de guerra, flechas de fuego que se clavaban en las ruinas y las explosiones comenzaron a ser parte de la sinfonía que los rodeaba.

No podían quedarse, no sabían de lo que eran capaces esas criaturas. Tampoco podían salir sin ver a su alrededor con la pequeña contienda de gente que había escogido el peor momento para abarcar aquel terreno.

¿Qué hacían esas criaturas? Tampoco tuvieron que esperar mucho para averiguarlo.

Jack congeló de nuevo las armaduras y con ayuda del gas que Hiccup guardaba en su espada, mandaron a volar ambos bloques lejos de la entrada, dejando un espacio para salir y ver la horrible escena de un guerrero arrodillado, herido y con la armadura de niebla poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza para sacarle un halo blanco de sus ojos hasta formarlos una perla que engulleron como un caballo a una manzana.

Las sombras se multiplicaban con cada baja que los combatientes tenían y si regresaron fue para evitar que una de las armas les diera por accidente.

—¿Hago una barrera de hielo?

Se miraron a los ojos y no hubo falta a decir más: no había tiempo. Tenían que encontrar una salida rápida.

—¿Saltamos? — le propuso Hiccup al señalar el agujero que tenían en el suelo.

—No, lo siento pero ahí sí me apesta a muerte a mí...Vamos a intentarlo— se acercó a tomar de nuevo la mano de Hiccup, menguando sus esfuerzos al ver que volvían a tener una de las criaturas en el mismo recinto que ellos y los ruidos de pelea comenzaron a difuminarse con los gritos de aquellas personas que estaban lo suficientemente conscientes para ver la forma de lo que les llevaba lejos de su cuerpo. —Que no te toque, Hiccup— advirtió poniéndose frente al castaño y casi maldiciendo cuando se puso en guardia a su lado —Maldito vikingo orgulloso.

—Maldito presumido.

—Ustedes no deberían estar aquí— una silueta diferente a las demás habló cerca de ellos. Alguien que no tardó en pasar la bruma negra que formaba la armadura para soltar una patada directo a Jack, dejando que cayera al suelo donde Hiccup alcanzó a sujetarlo a mitad de la caída y en menos de un segundo, pudo tener la sensación de las escabrosas garras de la muerte rozándole su alma.

Sólo rozándola, pues en el pequeño instante en que su respiración lo abandonó, aquel extraño los empujó por el agujero que Jack se había negado a atravesar y lo dejó con sólo una mano sujetándose a los escombros que formaban las columnas para evitar caer.

—Si ven a Frid…— Hiccup apretó el agarre que tenía sobre Jack que iba recuperando las fuerzas y con la otra se aferro a la orilla donde el desconocido se asomaba con sus ojos negros y pupilas blancas a verlos con desdén. Dejando que su cortina de cabello negro contrastara con la palidez de su piel que destacaba en aquella oscuridad. —… díganle que "Evan" le dice que se pudra.

Entonces Hiccup dejó de sostenerse al sentir el dolor en sus nudillos que el pisotón le había provocado. Y en aquella caída al vacío, sólo pudo aferrar sus brazos al cuerpo de Jack y esperar el impacto… esperar a que nada les pasara.


	12. Capitulo 11

YES!

Debo decir que estoy muy emocionada (como siempre, intento ser corta en escribir el pre-capitulo pero pueden avanzar para ver que paso con nuestros protagonistas :U) por traer la actualización, no solo porque el 20 de febrero cumplía un año sin actualizar (QUE VERGÜENZA, neta para el capitulo 12 no me voy a tardar tanto...quizá medio año pero no TANTO) y bueno, espero no haber perdido su interés a pesar de la demora.

¿Otra cosa para emocionarme? SI, Ya este 2019 acabo mi carrera y estoy tan emocionada como asustada :'D porque reprobé la única materia que creía segura y a finales de este mes presento de nuevo el examen (deseenme suerte plz)

¿Más? Si, la verdad el capitulo anterior no fue de mi total agrado, pero ESTE me hace sentir orgullosa y feliz conmigo misma :') espero que a ustedes les guste igual.

También espero que hayan pasado muy bonitas vacaciones, aún me quedan dos semanas entonces veré si puedo ponerme al tanto con los otros ya que recientemente me pego la loquera de hacer un instagram (scorpio251095 follow me ;) ) donde subo algunos dibujos, estoy pensando abrir un canal de youtube, seguir los fanfics y JAJAJA :) cualquier cosa que me mantenga viva y alegre para no dejar que el estrés de la carrera y la presión me mate(?).

PD: Gracias a mi querida y amada beta que me apoya en todo, te adoro ;w;

 **EN FIN**

 **Aclaraciones** :

-AU

-No esta basado en la segunda película de Como entrenar a tu dragón (Qué por cierto la tercera ya sale en México en febrero!)

-OC Eros, Frid (discordia), Lily (tristeza), Kal (ira) y Evan (odio).

 **Advertencias:**

HAY VIOLENCIA (Bien, no tanta pero estoy muy emocionada bye)

* * *

 _La obra de un mal sueño._

Hiccup y Jack cayendo al vacío. Esa era la última imagen que Eros pudo alcanzar a distinguir cuando llegó a las ruinas de la colina.

Aquella no era una caída como cualquiera. Aún si no era él quien recorría el túnel repleto de miedos y pesadillas estaba claro que tardarían en tocar tierra. Al menos hasta que Pitch lo quisiera de esa manera.

Se encontraban en manos del dueño de las tinieblas, bajo tierra era imposible enfrentarse a él. Ambos debían salir o alguien externo debía sacarlos.

Evan lo sabía.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Y Eros también, de ahí que no fuera capaz de apartar sus ojos del vigilante que mantenía su atención en el agujero por el cual el dúo fue empujado.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? Sabes que fue la mejor elección.

—Pero-

— ¿Habrías preferido que se enfrentaran a las parcas? — una sonrisa fría se pintó en los labios del Odio — ¿O te da igual porque no pueden afectar a Jack?

Eros frunció el ceño sin querer que eso le afectase o al menos que no fuera demasiado obvio para el chico que estaba frente a él.

—Estando juntos somos más fuertes.

—Un humano cojo, un espíritu perdido y un arquero medio ciego. — La burla podía verse reflejada en sus labios a pesar de que sus ojos seguían tan negros como las parcas que empezaban a deambular sin rumbo al haber perdido a su objetivo —Siendo tres, dos están dementes. Sí. Un gran equipo.

Saber la realidad no era lo mismo a escucharla, a tener que visualizar los peores escenarios que podían resultar de acciones y decisiones imprudentes. Pero había una forma de adentrarse pues sólo los vigilantes podían guiarse sin perderse en aquel lugar.

— ¿Podrías hacerlo? — observó la repentina seriedad que Evan tenía y Eros imitó conforme acortaba distancias para sujetar el rostro pálido del chico y que ambas miradas se encontraran. Sus iris ardiendo como el fuego contra el tono cenizo del otro.

—Podría. La pregunta es ¿tú puedes? — advirtió sin sonreír.

Eros no respondió de inmediato, necesitaban a otro vigilante para igualar el terreno y la idea de tener que buscar a Frid antes de sacar a Hiccup y Jack no le parecía muy llamativa. Pero si eso era lo mejor...

—Sí, después de todo eso hacen los amigos ¿no?

Decir que se encontraban desorientados era muy poco, una broma, en realidad. Cuando Hiccup fue capaz de abrir sus ojos la simple acción de recordar su nombre, saber en dónde estaba y cómo había llegado ahí fue algo que le tomó unos minutos.

Si se golpeó la cabeza o no era un misterio, todo el cuerpo le dolía, sus músculos gritaban como si cada fibra se hubiese congelado y roto en un sólo segundo. Su cabeza daba vueltas y si resistió el impulso a vomitar, fue gracias a que tenía el estomago vacío.

—Esto es un desastre— murmuró para sí mismo. Una vez comprobó que se encontraba todo su cuerpo entero (o al menos la mayoría ya que la pierna nunca podía ser contada), se recargó contra la pared para recuperar un poco el ritmo normal de su respiración y latidos que no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza igual que un tambor de guerra.

" _Jack"_

El silencio lo obligó a voltear con violencia en ambas direcciones así como al lugar donde segundos antes había estado inconsciente.

¿Dónde estaba Jack? Cayeron juntos y recordaba perfectamente como sus brazos se aferraron al cuerpo del albino sin querer soltarlo, sin querer que lo que parecía ser sus últimos segundos de vida fueran...no, no. Él no estaba muerto ¿o sí? Aunque si lo estaba, ese podía ser el camino que debía seguir para llegar al Valhala ¿no?

La sola idea de haber trascendido a la otra vida fue suficiente para empujarlo a ponerse de pie, con su espada Inferno desenfundada mientras el fuego que hacía emanar de ella iluminaba su sendero por los túneles oscuros que parecían ser lo suficiente claro para andar sin iluminación, pero tan negros para esconder pequeñas piedras que se interponían en una caminata normal.

— ¿Jack? — intentó no elevar su voz para no revelar su posición, algo que consideró estúpido si tenía en cuenta que quería revelar su posición a Jack pero no a sus enemigos. —Esto es un desastre...

— ¿Hiccup?

Volteó a la mención de su nombre para toparse con la figura sorprendida y confundida de Astrid.

—Oh, Dioses ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están los demás? — observó el túnel que estaba detrás de ella, encontrando tres bifurcaciones que podían explicar cómo era posible el no verla metros atrás.

—Caí por un agujero extraño cuando nos estaban persiguiendo los lobos gigantes.

Algo no estaba bien.

—... ¿Y los demás? — el vikingo frunció el ceño al ver como la rubia fruncía el ceño y empezaba a sacar su hacha.

—Están muertos, Hiccup. — La forma en que hablaba, en que se movía y lo veía igual que si él fuera el culpable de todo fue una pista que el castaño no pasó por alto. —Murieron por hacerte caso, por obedecer tus órdenes... No eres un buen jefe.

—... No sé qué está pasando, pero creo que necesitan algo mejor que esto— Hiccup habló sin dirigirse a nadie en específico, dirigiendo su atención a los túneles que parecían cobrar vida, viento subterráneo soplando por las grietas y produciendo sonidos que le erizaban la piel al ser semejantes a las risas estridentes de hienas en cacería —Conozco mis pesadillas como la palma de mi mano, y Astrid nunca diría eso.

El rostro frente a él comenzó a contorsionarse de una forma tan desagradable que sólo provocó una ira extraña en su interior. No era agradable ver cómo la imagen de uno de tus mejores amigos era usada para blandir un arma contra ti, y mucho menos que la deformaran con una sonrisa que le cruzaba medio rostro, con pequeños ríos negros saliendo de sus labios y ojos vacíos y fríos, iguales a la caverna misma.

—Oh, ¿sí? — una segunda voz lo puso en guardia. Hiccup sólo fue capaz de maldecir mentalmente al ver que su padre estaba en otra de las bifurcaciones con el mismo rostro inexpresivo y esquelético, una apariencia que parecía sacada de un cuento de terror.

—Qué valiente— una tercera voz, está vez los gemelos al unisón, bloqueando la siguiente salida que Hiccup había pensado tomar.

No lo pensó, no creyó prudente esperar a que sus peores pesadillas se materializaran en ese lugar, con todos los jinetes y jefes de aldea rodeándolo, intentando matarlo mientras le gritaban la deshonra que traía a Berk, lo poco capacitado que era para ser jefe y las muertes que caerían en sus manos por una decisión mal tomada.

Una cuarta figura comenzó a materializarse en uno de los túneles que estaba frente a él y con las tres bifurcaciones ocupadas a su espalda y una adelante, solo le quedaba una pequeña salida a uno pasos de la nueva figura que revelaba a un Patán sonriendo burlonamente y sacando su arma con una hostilidad extraña en él.

—Yo debería ser el jefe, tú eres un completo inútil.

—No tengo tiempo para esto— se repitió sin dudar un sólo segundo en cargar contra la figura de su amigo que se desvaneció en cenizas negras al ser atravesado por el fuego de la espada. —Oh...Creo que no tenía de qué preocuparme después de todo.

Los pasos de los demás resonaron a sus espaldas, haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionara por puro instinto para bloquear el hacha que Astrid dirigía a su cuello con el estruendo del metal (metal real) despertando sus preocupaciones y una patada que Brutacio colaba por un lado para lanzarlo contra la pared de piedra.

—No, creo que sí tengo de que preocuparme— Usando el gas y las chispas logró alejarlos con una explosión de rango corto. Aprovechando la distracción para salir por el estrecho pasillo que tenía el túnel bloqueado por Patán, usando el poco espacio a su favor y con eso deshaciéndose de la extraña marioneta que tenía la figura de su padre y no dejaba de golpear la pared con unas hachas gigantescas que habían salido de la nada.

Apuró sus pasos pues aún tenía a Astrid, Brutacio y Brutilda siguiéndolo, lanzando comentarios que Hiccup prefería ignorar.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— ¿Nos trajiste aquí para morir?

—Sólo te importa tu objetivo

— ¿Siquiera sabes que viniste a buscar?

—No, sólo nos trajo a morir. No sabe lo que está buscando.

— ¿Y así dices ser el hijo de Estoico el Vasto?

—Sólo te importan los dragones.

—Las islas.

—Explorar.

—Eres un niño malcriado.

El pasillo se volvía más estrecho, obligándolo a caminar de lado aunque cometiendo el terrible error de dejar su pierna metálica por delante pues expuso la otra y Brutilda, quien iba al frente, clavó la punta de su espada en su muslo y eso lo retrasó unos segundos cruciales que les permitió alcanzarlo.

—Tú estas aquí mientras Berk está sola.

—Con guerreros que deberían estar retirados.

—Trajiste a los mejores jinetes y dejaste la isla desprotegida.

—No te importan los habitantes de Berk.

—Nunca te importaron.

Hiccup no sabía qué mano lo estaba sujetando del cuello y cual otra del pelo, ni siquiera creía capaz que pudieran tomarlo de la mano sin estorbarse mutuamente. Pero estaba cerca de la salida, podía ver los bordes del pasillo, algo que sólo dejaba claro que el túnel se volvía más ancho.

" _Casi"_

Se animó a sí mismo a seguir avanzando a pesar de lo pesado que se estaba volviendo su cuerpo, del extraño lodo que hundía el metal de su pierna y las manos que intentaban jalarlo al fondo de la grieta.

—Sólo importas tú ¿no?

— ¿Es lo que crees?

Forcejeó para abrir el compartimento del gas nuevamente, dejando que toda la grieta se llenara mientras él se acercaba a la orilla. Ya faltaba poco, estaba cerca, lo suficiente para estirar su mano y anclarla a la orilla de la grieta...

—Incluso ahora, no te importa donde esta Jack.

—No, él tampoco de importa.

—Solo importas tú ¿No, Haddock?

Hiccup apretó la mandíbula, preparado para lo que iba a suceder, para la explosión que provocó al chocar el metal del mango y dejar que toda la oscuridad se viera iluminada por las llamas que dejó las paredes colapsando y lo impulsó a él fuera la grieta con una quemadura en su pierna ahí donde la espada se había clavado.

Se giró aún alerta, con solo el mango en mano y el polvo entorpeciendo su vista después de la explosión. Esperó a que las rocas se movieran, a que algún extraño enemigo saliera incluso del suelo, pero de nuevo el silencio fue su único compañero.

Así quedó por lo que le pareció los momentos más eternos e incómodos de su vida antes de erguirse correctamente, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por todo su cuerpo y dejando que eso fuera lo único que podía mantenerlo en pie de nuevo pues si descansaba sus músculos podía enfriarse y no necesitaba que el dolor de la caída, la herida y la explosión lo tumbaran en ese lugar.

Aquello fue una ilusión. No tenía claro si venía de su cabeza o eran creaciones del laberinto, pero no resultaban reales, era lo único que debía tener en claro. Nada de lo que habían dicho o hecho era real.

—Ugh— Claro que la quemadura en su pierna fue suficiente para ponerle una nota mental de que no debía confiarse pues no todo era una ilusión. —Jack...tengo que encontrar a Jack.

Se repitió con sus piernas comenzando a temblar apenas empezó a caminar, teniendo que apoyarse con su mano libre en el muro mientras la otra seguía sosteniendo la espada.

— ¿Encontrarme?

Su voz lo congeló, lo dejó con una desagradable sensación de impotencia al escuchar el mismo tono que los otros habían usado para hablarle y se arrepintió de levantar la vista, pues ahí estaba Jack, con su cayado y una sonrisa tan amable que contrastaba de forma cruel con el estado en que Hiccup se sentía.

—...No eres real— susurró Hiccup para sí mismo, encontrando un punto de equilibrio capaz de mantenerlo de pie y sujetar su espada con las dos manos.

—No lo sé. Si no lo soy ¿para qué viniste a esta isla? — la marioneta comenzó a caminar en su dirección, formando una hoja de hielo en el extremo de su cayado hasta darle la forma de una oz que iba dirigida sin piedad al vikingo.

Hiccup tuvo que aprovechar el pésimo equilibrio al que el ataque lo sometía para dejarse caer e intentar romper el cayado con su espada, algo que no le resultó tan efectivo como creyó pues la madera parecía ser igual de dura que el metal de su espada.

— ¿Qué pasa, Hiccup? Si no me atacas para matarme como a los demás no vas a lograr salvar tu vida.

Lo sabía, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. No sólo sus piernas habían dejado de responderle, la guadaña de hielo que estaba a unos palmos de su rostro comenzó a ramificarse en puntas tan delgadas como agujas, clavándose en su armadura y otras zonas, atravesando las pequeñas intersecciones donde no había protección contra el daño. Piquetes tan molestos como mosquitos pero tan problemáticos por el poder que tenía.

Podía sentir su hombro congelándose lentamente, con la fuerza disminuyendo y el cayado alejándose de golpe para apartar la espada y dejarla caer a su lado. Cortando la respiración de Hiccup al poner el cayado en su cuello y dificultar el paso del aire de una manera lenta y dolorosa.

— ¿Qué pasa, Hiccup? — preguntó de nuevo con sus ojos negros fijos en el castaño que luchaba por quitárselo de encima, con dos extremidades casi inmóviles mientras la otra lo jalaba de forma inútil de su brazo. — ¿No quieres vivir?

La presión aumentó sobre su garganta. Hiccup apenas podía escuchar lo que él otro decía y entre más luchaba por quitárselo de encima peor era la presión en su cuello.

Dejó de empujarlo o jalar el cayado al sentir que sus ojos se iban de forma automática a ver el techo y su visión se volvía borrosa.

— ¿No querías estar conmigo?

Podía escucharlo hablar a lado de su oído, el frío de la empuñadura en sus dedos que buscaban en el suelo el lugar donde Inferno había caído y en un último intento por empujarlo, por poner el gas, el fuego o cualquier cosa entre los dos, la presión desapareció.

El cayado perdió la fuerza y Hiccup no tuvo tiempo de ver el momento en que la figura comenzaba a deshacerse en una montaña de ceniza negra por la hoja que había logrado liberar en su pecho desprotegido.

Giro y tosió sin poder mantener su guardia alta, concentrándose únicamente en la acción de inhalar aire y dejar que las lagrimas de la asfixia se escaparan directo al suelo.

Ahí, recostado y con el oxigeno sin poder entrar del todo a su cuerpo, pudo jurar que había visto la silueta de una de las Valkirias que los habían arrinconado horas antes en la superficie.

¿Era eso lo que veían al filo de la muerte? ¿Se había topado con alguna antes de ese día?

No recordaba y no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces mientras se arrastraba a la pared donde podía recargar su espalda para asegurarse de que no surgieran ataques sorpresa.

Tenía que encontrar a Jack ¿No?

Está vez su cuerpo no le respondió y no pudo evitar sentirse traicionado al ver que sus piernas no se movían a pesar de que intentaba incorporarse.

—Genial— gruñó, y una risa de dolor e incomodidad escapó de él cuando intento tocar la herida de su pierna y el dolor helado de su hombro le recordó que tenía más heridas. —Esto no puede empeorar.

Ahora, Hiccup era consciente de que uno nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, debe decir esas palabras. Están malditas y son capaces de atraer la atención de los Dioses al tomarlas como un desafío personal.

¿Las cosas no podían empeorar? Un gruñido bajo le hizo saber que no, que estaba equivocado y la prueba estaba ahí, en el túnel que se encontraba a metros encima de su cabeza por donde ahora salía un dragón negro de pies a cabeza.

—Mierda, tienes que estar bromeando— buscó lo más rápido que pudo su espada, pensando en las trampas que tenía en sus bolsillos y las cuales debían ser plantadas con anticipación para hacer que el dragón frente a él cayera.

¿Gas? No funcionaría, en realidad, nada funcionaría. Ninguna parte de su armamento estaba diseñado para ser usado contra Toothless.

—Dime que sólo tienes tus dientes y garras— el dragón abrió su boca, dejando que una luz violeta y negra diera aviso de la bola de fuego que estaba a punto de lanzar en su contra —Por supuesto que la tienes.

Observó a los lados para buscar la mejor opción para lanzarse y esquivar el ataque, pero un ruido metálico lo distrajo y poco faltá para que el fuego le diera en la cara.

Del mismo túnel que salió el dragón aparecieron unas cadenas sujetando su cráneo para desviar el disparo, y fue entonces que Hiccup aprovechó la fuerza que le quedaba en su brazo sano para lanzar la espada y darle a la criatura que ahora rugía con ira mientras se desvanecía en el mismo polvo negro que las demás marionetas.

—Mírate— Frid se dejó caer sobre la montaña de cenizas negras que uso como resbaladilla para llegar a la espada, levantándola con el pie y enfundándola para guardarla de forma maestra. —Si te soy sincero, creí que estarías muerto cuando llegara contigo.

—... ¿Gracias? — el vigilante frunció el ceño sin verlo a los ojos, limitándose a lanzarle de regresó su arma y mirar a su alrededor. — ¿Dónde está Jack?

—No sé y no me importa— Frid lo miró de reojo, apretando los dientes antes de hablar y respirando hondo tras unos segundos, como si estuviese a punto de soltar algo que terminó por guardarse. Algo que no era nada discreto. —Evan dijo que te llevara con la estrella...y creo que él está buscando a Jack.

Hiccup frunció el ceño sin poder levantarse ni querer hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡No sé! — Exclamó con un mal humor que Hiccup no había visto en él hasta el momento —Desaparece por años y lo primero que me dice es "llévalo con la maldita estrella" y se va, así, ni siquiera un "hola, ¿Cómo estás?" No... No sé que hicieron para ganarse su favor, pero más te vale que lo digas o vas a morir aquí mismo.

—No sé, no lo conozco— Hiccup quería agradecerle por su ayuda, pero le era difícil mantener un tono aliviado cuando todo su cuerpo agonizaba por descanso y Frid terminaba cortando sus palabras al levantar la mano.

—Olvídalo, mejor no quiero saber. No quiero saber nada, sólo iré a dejarte con la estrella y listo. Si te mueres estando ahí no es mi problema— Observo la sangre quemada y las heridas de Hiccup, apenas cayendo en la cuenta de la razón de que no se pusiera de pie y no pudo evitar sonreír divertido —No había notado lo mierda que estás hecho.

—Gracias— Pero Hiccup no se refería al insulto, si no a la ayuda que Frid le prestó al dejar suspendida una cadena cerca de él. La sujetó para ponerse de pie lo mejor que podía, intentando no tambalearse en vano pero retomando la marcha al sujetarse de las rocas que tenía cerca.

—...No había notado lo difícil que es llevarte a dormir con los muertos. ¿Son todos los de tu pueblo así?

—No... Son mucho mejores, yo soy débil comparado con ellos.

Aquello sacó una carcajada del mayor quien ahora caminaba a su lado, con los talismanes puntiagudos que estaban a cada extremo de sus cadenas moviéndose como si fueran serpientes.

—Qué lindos ¿Por qué nunca vienen a visitar esta hermosa isla turística entonces? ¿No se supone que los vikingos aman luchar, matar y demostrar quién es el mejor?

Hiccup suspiró sin poder negar la mitad de ello, no estaba orgulloso pero hasta hace unos años Berk tenía esa mentalidad y claro que aún había personas que creían en ello.

—Tú sabes, no hay tiempo para tomar unas vacaciones hasta acá. Siempre hay trabajo.

El que hablaran le ayudó a mantener un poco su mente despierta para contestar cualquier pregunta o comentario que Frid lanzara en torno a los vikingos, las naves e incluso comenzó a contarle el cómo conoció a Jack.

Le sorprendía que no lo apurara, sus piernas empezaban a caminar más lento con cada metro que avanzaba y en algunos giros debía detenerse a descansar y tomar aire. Al final, sólo el movimiento brusco del vigilante poniéndose frente a él interrumpió la plática que llevaban donde Hiccup estaba contando la trampa que había hecho durante los entrenamientos al usar los trucos para calmar a los dragones.

— ¿Frid?

Hiccup se petrificó al escuchar la voz rasposa y metálica al otro lado de la cueva en la que habían entrado por los túneles. Miró por un lado para cerciorarse de que estaba equivocado y no tuvo que adivinar que las cosas podían tornarse muy mal en ese momento.

Frente a ellos estaba el chico de cabello largo y gris, el responsable de que Hiccup tuviera dificultades en diferenciar la realidad de la ficción. Ahora que lo tenía más cerca no podía ignorar algunas partes de su cabeza donde le hacía falta cabello, como pasto que se arranca de la tierra y deja el suelo imperfecto, sus dientes eran amarillos y había uno que otro espacio que revelaba la ausencia de molares al sonreír y sus ojos eran los de una persona que no conocía el sueño, un anciano cansado y un niño hiperactivo.

—Iris— Respondió Frid de manera educada y Hiccup no pudo evitar retomar su preocupación anterior. No creía que Frid fuera capaz de traicionarlo, pero si Iris se lanzaba a atacarlo era probable que lo abandonara a la deriva como había hecho en la pradera con los lobos. —Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí ¿viniste a pasear?

Hiccup aprovechó la plática para probar sus aplomos, probando si era capaz de mantenerse en pie sin necesidad de recargarse en la pared y fallando terriblemente al sentir un vértigo que lo obligó a mantenerse al margen.

—No, sabes que no me gusta estar aquí. Vine porque Pitch lo quiere muerto y las pesadillas no hicieron su trabajo.

El metal cortando el aire atrajó su atención hasta el arma con forma de tridente que estaba a centímetros de sus ojos, detenida por las cadenas de Frid que la desviaron de nueva cuenta a la roca.

—...Frid, Pitch lo quiere muerto. — repitió el albino un poco más frenético al ver que su compañero cubría al vikingo con las cadenas a cada lado de su cuerpo como si fueran dos enormes cobras a la espera de la orden de ataque.

—Evan no. — Los talismanes se partieron a la mitad dos veces, dejando cuatro cadenas bailando alrededor de ellos, tejiendo una red que funcionó como un escudo provisional para el castaño mientras Frid avanzaba hacia Iris —Y la verdad...creo que yo tampoco.

Aquella aclaración llamó la atención de Hiccup, topándose con el brillo venenoso y divertido del vigilante que lo veía por encima de su hombro.

—Cuando acabe con esto sígueme contando, vikingo. Eres bueno narrando historias.


	13. Capitulo 12

Hola, espero que estén teniendo un bonito mes (?) este capitulo estaba destinado a subirse el mes anterior pero debido a algunos inconvenientes la fecha fue aplazándose hasta el día de hoy :') lo siento.

No pondré advertencias ni aclaraciones, solo espero que disfruten este capitulo tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo.

No importa que tan feo tengan su día, no dejen que lo que pase a su alrededor los aplaste o entorpezca sus avances. Demuestrenle al mundo que no puede con ustedes. *les lanza amor*

Ahora si, el capitulo uwu

* * *

Jack no fue capaz de medir el tiempo que duró la caída ni calcular los puentes de hielo que se desintegraban en el segundo que los creaba, como si las paredes del túnel giraran en contraposición con el único objetivo de destruir lo que, para ellos era, un punto de estabilidad necesario.

Sólo fue consciente del instante en que el túnel se dividió y una de las salientes pareció golpear la cabeza de Hiccup lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo inconsciente pero no para quebrarle el cráneo.

—¡Hiccup!

Gritó, sin embargo no recibió ninguna respuesta o señal que le proporcionara la ubicación del vikingo. Aun cuando alcanzó finalmente el suelo y éste lo recibió de forma suave, dejándole raspones que concordaban con un tropiezo y no con una caída de más de setenta pies; no percibió respuesta o señales de vida diferentes a las que él externaba.

Vociferó su nombre al reincorporarse y buscar en todas direcciones al castaño, avanzando con cautela a uno de los pasajes que el laberinto subterráneo poseía; amortiguando su respiración y concentrándose en todos los ruidos que llegaban a él: viento, insectos, gotas de agua cayendo en piedras o charcos pequeños.

Apretó la mandíbula al recordar lo que Eros había dicho. Unidos eran más fuertes, juntos podían hacerle frente a Pitch, y ahora todos se encontraban dispersos en una isla de terror donde tus peores pesadillas cobraban vida.

—¿En qué estabas pensando?

Una voz familiar pero helada le susurró en su nuca, provocando que tomara guardia y, al girar, se topara con la figura siniestra de San Nicolas Norte, quien tenía una sonrisa que a Jack le dio escalofríos.

—Te dijimos que no vinieras a este lugar.

Esta vez era la voz de Toothania la que hacía eco por encima de su cabeza, y la ceniza a su alrededor comenzó a moverse con la misma gracia y fluidez que la arena de Sandman. No le costó esquivar el boomerang hecho con hueso que estuvo a poco de darle en la cabeza pues ya esperaba ver el peludo trasero de Aster mostrándose ahí.

—¿Usando ilusiones, Pitch? — preguntó en voz alta sin tener que simular enojo pues lo tenía muy encendido en su alma. —Sal y pelea. Uno a uno. Acabemos con esto.

La risa del Miedo resonó en las paredes, en los labios de los guardianes que ahora lo coreaban como si fuera la cosa más divertida del siglo.

—Oh, Jack, por más tentadora que suene tu oferta, ¿Realmente esperas que me trague tu desafío? ¿Uno a uno? ¿No quieres saber dónde está tu "amiguito"?

Toda sonrisa que el albino pudo expresar se desvaneció y, en un arranque de ira, su voz tomó voluntad propia en sus labios.

—Déjalo fuera de esto, él no tiene nada que ver.

—Me gustaría, muchacho, pero no. En realidad tiene mucho que ver. Más de lo que quieres ver — Norte desenvainó sus espadas, y eso le recordó que en este instante no se encontraba en buenos términos para buscar a Pitch o Hiccup — de no haberlo conocido, mi plan ya habría sido un éxito. Tú estarías en esta isla, Evan no se rehusaría a volver, los guardianes se estarían ahogando en lava por toda la eternidad y bueno... creo que te imaginas el resto.

Jack formó un escudo de hielo contra las cenizas que se proyectaban violentamente en su dirección, quitándole equilibrio pero no lo suficiente para caer y evitar que pudiera desviar el segundo ataque que Hada efectuaba con unos extraños proyectiles afilados que parecían ser plumas.

—Un humano jamás me presentó tantas dificultades como ese.

Disparó contra Norte, quien intentó rebanarle la cabeza con sus espadas. El boomerang rozó su hombro. Esquivó otro ataque en conjunto de Sandman y Hada que no desaprovechaban la oportunidad para dirigir proyectiles hacia él.

— Además, no sé qué truco usaste para que Eros me desobedeciera pero no eres un buen amigo ¿lo sabes?

—¡¿YO?! — Jack reclamó desviando las espadas de Norte, separándose de ellos con un enorme bloque de hielo que uso para empujarlos y dejarlos pegados al suelo —¡Tú eres el único que se la pasa esparciendo mentiras y usando a los demás para su propio beneficio!

Giró sobre su eje para ojear su alrededor, cometiendo el error de darle la espalda al enemigo e ignorando la forma en que el guardián se liberaba, evaporándose de su prisión de hielo, y se formaba detrás de él para clavar una de sus espadas en su hombro y tirarlo al suelo. No pasó mucho para que Aster le arrebatara su cayado y la segunda espada se clavase en su pierna, limitando sus movimientos y dando el golpe final cuando la enorme mano de Aster lo tomó de la nuca para estamparlo con fuerza contra el suelo.

Jack no estaba seguro de cómo funcionaba su cuerpo o si las leyes humanas aplicaban en él, pero lo que le quedaba claro era el dolor y la sangre brillante que ahora escapaba por su nariz.

—Así es — Pitch apareció en el túnel que Jack tenía enfrente, con una sonrisa satisfecha y sus ojos inyectados en ese veneno que el espíritu ya conocía bien. —Pero eso no me hace diferente a los guardianes, la diferencia es que ellos lo hacen por el papel de la "luz" y yo por el de la oscuridad. Al final buscamos lo mismo.

—¿Ah, sí? — Jack decidió seguirle el juego: invitarlo a hablar mientras intentaba mover su hombro y su pierna para liberarse —¿Y qué es eso exactamente?

—Existir — el más alto se acercó a caminar en círculos, dejando que la sombra de Norte pisase una de las extremidades de Jack mientras Aster se encargaba de hacer lo mismo con su pierna sana. —Yo usé a Eros, sí— admitió sin dejar de andar —pero al menos no le monté el teatro de "te quitó tus recuerdos y ahora te los regreso"

Jack se quedó quieto para verlo confundido. ¿Recuerdos? ¿Cómo sabía Pitch que él...?

Su confusión llegó al entendimiento del Miedo quien ahora abría sus ojos sorprendido y sonreía aún más.

—Espera, ¿todavía no los tienes? — una carcajada escapó de él, negando con la cabeza y tapándose la boca para evitar que su voz hiciera más eco.

—... Estás mintiendo— Eso era lo lógico. Pitch debía estar mintiendo. No era posible que los guardianes tuvieran sus recuerdos cuando él ya había mencionado en más de una ocasión que no recordaba nada salvo despertar en el lago con la luz de la luna...

—Oh, chico, he dicho muchas mentiras pero créeme, ésta no es una de ellas. — con un movimiento de cabeza, ordenó que le quitaran las armas, aunque seguían manteniéndolo inmóvil. Ahora sostuvieron a Jack de forma que se quedara sentado y Pitch pudiese tomar asiento frente a él mientras las cenizas de la sombra de Sandman rodeaban sus tobillos para evitar algún movimiento de escape. —El pasado de una persona es muy importante, es el pilar de quién es y lo que va a llegar a ser. Pero que tú no lo tengas... bueno, supongo que es entendible, el Hombre de la Luna no quería que pasara contigo lo mismo que pasó con Eros.

—¿Qué pasó con él? — _"Le prometí que no diría nada"_ —Pitch, ¿qué diablos le hiciste?

Si Pitch era capaz de dañar humanos directamente, no quería saber qué era lo que tenía planeado para Hiccup. No, mejor dicho quería saberlo, necesitaba averiguarlo e impedirlo.

—¿Yo? — negó con la cabeza, estirando su mano para sujetar a Jack con firmeza como si intentara aplastarle el cráneo —¿Por qué no lo ves tú mismo?

Y entonces sucedió. Los recuerdos atravesaron su mente de forma violenta, dejando un dolor agudo y punzante en medio de su cabeza, rastros de una desagradable sensación a causa del cambio de escenario y posición.

Abrió los ojos, desorientado y con el dolor palpitante atacando su cabeza cada que veía a los lados.

—¡PITCH! — Gritó mientras buscaba a tientas, cayendo por la falta de equilibrio y explorando la extraña nieve que parecía formarse de la nada a su alrededor.

Un chillido de horror lo obligó a levantarse de su lugar, avanzando en línea recta y preguntándose cómo era posible que la nieve y los árboles se formaran cada que se acercaba y no podía verlos a buena distancia.

— _¡Te dije que no hicieras eso!_

Jack llegó a un extraño y oscuro claro, recargándose en piedras de diferentes tamaños, con un espaciado suficiente para que caminara entre ellas, y tan altas para ocultar a la mujer que se encontraba agachada a unas hileras de distancia.

— _Pero es de una vaca._

— _Nada de peros, jovencito, deja ese cráneo en su lugar o me encargaré de que limpies cada una de las lapidas de aquí al siguiente día de cosecha._

— _Eres toda una negociante, madre._

Jack se acercó más sin dejar de buscar apoyo en las piedras, todo para ver al joven que bajaba el cráneo y sonreía con la misma satisfacción que él cuando le jugaba una broma a los guardianes.

— _Bien... ahora, ayúdame a recoger lavanda, romero y un poco de asfódelo antes de que vengan los del pueblo._

La mujer se levantó con una cesta llena de hierbajos y flores, ajustándose la ropa que la protegía del frío y revelando una cabellera tan roja como la sangre, igual a la del chico que la veía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Fue ahí que Jack entendió donde se encontraba. Esos no eran sus recuerdos, eran de Eros.

— _¿Por qué tenemos que hacerlo cuando todos están dormidos? ¿No es más fácil recogerlas cuando da la luz?_

— _Las plantas no se pueden cosechar a la hora que uno quiera, cielo. Tienes que esperar la hora indicada, además…_ — La mujer sonrió, observando la luna que brillaba intensamente y se derramaba para sacar el propio brillo de un tarro lleno de piedras preciosas — _Necesitamos cargar el cuarzo también... todo tiene su razón._

— _Una sin mucha gracia, si me lo preguntas._

Jack los siguió por inercia, curiosidad y desconcierto. Si Eros estaba vivo ¿Cómo conoció a Pitch? ¿Cómo se hizo espíritu?

— _Ahí está._

Una tercera voz interrumpió los pasos de la madre, de Eros e incluso los del mismo Jack quien empezaba a olvidar que todo eso no era más que un recuerdo donde él no se encontraba presente.

— _¡Les dije que venía a la tierra de los muertos! ¡Es una bruja!_

La mujer escondió como pudo a su hijo que seguía sin entender que pasaba, algo que Jack sí comprendía y lo hizo sentirse sumamente alarmado e indignado cuando más gente empezó a salir de la arboleda para rodearlos y tumbaron a la mayor de un golpe que sacó el grito iracundo del menor.

— _¡NO LA TOQUES!_ — Eros arrancó la mandíbula del cráneo con el que anteriormente había estado jugando para dirigirlo en dirección al agresor, recibiendo un ataque en su espalda y cayendo al suelo cuando otro llegó directo a su cara.

—¡ALTO! — Jack intentó detener a uno de los aldeanos que se acercó para golpear a su amigo ya en el suelo, pero fue en vano. El hombre lo atravesó igual que el aire, dejando que sus ataques llovieran sobre la madre que ahora usaba su cuerpo como escudo para evitar que el daño lo alcanzara a él. —DÉJENLOS EN PAZ.

Su mano los atravesaba, era incapaz de sostener sus hombros o convocar un buen pilar de hielo para protegerlos. Sólo podía gritar con impotencia por encima de todo el bullicio y los llantos, alejándose al final para amortiguar el ruido con sus manos y cerrando sus ojos para evitar que la imagen continuara.

Cuando finalmente entreabrió sus ojos deseó no haberlo hecho, deseó poder quitar la vista del enorme palo de madera donde la mujer ahora estaba atada, donde los lugareños empezaban a encender el fuego mientras gritaban cosas sobre expulsar a los demonios, el hambre y la miseria. Deseó no poder escuchar los gritos desesperados de Eros quien yacía en el suelo, con varios moretones en su piel y llorando a mares sin apartar la vista de su madre.

— _¡OYE!_

Jack observó cómo su amigo se levantaba temblorosamente y corría en dirección al fuego, ignorando el dolor para intentar desatar a su madre y sacarla de ahí.

— _¡No te dejaré sola!_

Podía ver que lo lograba, aún si él no podía congelar el fuego para ayudarle, Eros se las estaba arreglando para quitar las ataduras de su madre. Pero las cosas ya estaban escritas, y en el ruido de la multitud y al crujir de las ramas cediendo al fuego, los pobladores empezaron a lanzar rocas, dándole al chico en la cabeza y empujándolo a quedar inconsciente y ser engullido en las lenguas de fuego que lo rodeaban.

Jack cayó de rodillas mientras todos parecían moverse de manera rápida, el cielo se nublaba ligeramente y el fuego se iba apagando hasta dejar sólo las cenizas y los cuerpos calcinados en el lugar.

—¿Por qué? — observó confundido el bulto que debía emerger y convertirse en su mejor amigo, en el primero en enterarse de lo que pasaría con Hiccup. Sin embargo, Eros seguía ahí, hundido en un montón de madera quemada y tierra que ocultaba su cuerpo, iluminado por la luna que se asomaba por el cielo nublado.

— _Humanos_.

Ni siquiera la voz de Pitch logró levantar su espíritu que ahora parecía tan diminuto como la hoguera extinta frente a él.

— _Son unos salvajes que sólo buscan dañarse unos a otros. Y aún así, son de tus favoritos ¿No, viejo amigo?_ —El Miedo observó el cielo atravesando a Jack, revelando que él era parte de esos recuerdos, y acercándose al cumulo que tenía en frente para quitar las cenizas de forma cuidadosa.

El silencio se vio interrumpido por una mano blanca como la madera recién quemada, seguida de una cabellera que igualaba la negrura del carbón, y un cuerpo que tosía al suelo sin levantar la cabeza.

— _Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿La Luna te eligió?_

La imagen comenzó a distorsionarse hasta desaparecer, y el dolor en su hombro y pierna le recordaron que no se encontraba sano, que volvía a estar sentado y ahora quien reía no era el Pitch de la memoria si no el del presente que lo veía con burla.

—¿Ahora lo entiendes? La Luna te eligió y te quitó cualquier recuerdo que pudiera nublar tu juicio. ¿Cómo era tu vida? ¿Fue tan mala para tener que hacer eso? — Mientras iba preguntando, las sombras de los guardianes comenzaron a separarse para quedarse detrás de Pitch, dejando sólo a Norte que sostenía a Jack del pie y cabeza abajo para azotarlo en el suelo con fuerza suficiente para quitarle cualquier gana de levantarse demasiado rápido.

—¿Sabes que Toothania tiene los recuerdos de todos los niños? Puede que incluso los tuyos. Pero, claro, apuesto a que no le serás útil al Hombre de la Luna si los tienes de regreso.

—Ya, cállate— Espetó sin querer pensar en eso, aunque tenía razón.

—Todos guardan oscuridad, Jack, pero no todos pueden controlarla. — conforme hablaba la niebla comenzó a condensarse en su mano, apuntando en dirección al espíritu que ahora se movía de forma escueta en dirección a donde su cayado se encontraba. —A veces, ella te controla a ti. Y tú, déjame decirte, tienes mucho potencial.

Para cuando Jack pudo alcanzar el cayado, Pitch se encargó de disparar las tinieblas con la misma potencia en que la sombra de Sandman dirigió los proyectiles en su contra. La diferencia fue que las tinieblas no le dieron de lleno, en su lugar se dividieron de la misma forma en que un tronco se rendía ante un hacha.

Se giró para apuntar su cayado en dirección al mayor y estuvo a punto de disparar hasta que distinguió una mata que no tenía mucho de haber visto.

—... ¿Eros?

El chico frente a él se tensó, girando lo suficiente para verlo de reojo y sonreír a modo de disculpa.

—... ¡¿Qué te pasa, acabas de recibir un- ?!

—Está bien, puedo ver eso luego— Respondió regresando su atención a Pitch, y Jack estuvo a punto de recordarle que estaba herido cuando su amigo lo interrumpió —¿Estás seguro? — una voz fría y monótona resonó en las paredes de la cueva —Sí, estoy seguro. Te dije que podía manejar esto.

Jack frunció el ceño al ver que Pitch no dejaba de sonreír a pesar de que su ataque había fallado.

—Jack no parece muy convencido. Pitch tiene razón, deberías dejar que... NO, él me mintió y- bueno, en teoría no te mintió.

—Deberías hacerle caso, muchacho— Pitch interrumpió lo que era el monologo más confuso para Jack, que no se acercaba a su amigo. —Evan sabe lo que es mejor para ti.

" _Evan"_

Jack caminó lo más rápido que pudo para tomar el hombro de Eros y obligarlo a girar, topándose con su piel morena manchada de enormes motes pálidos, su cabellera siempre roja ahora parecía teñirse de negro y sus ojos, que solían verlo con la misma vivacidad que un niño, ahora se encontraban en una heterocroma donde conservaba el mismo color mientras otro sólo se encontraba vacío.

—No te preocupes, Hiccup está bien.

Pitch avanzó hacia ellos y Jack actuó por instinto, empujando a Eros para ponerlo detrás de él y formar picos de hielo que lo alejara de ambos. Claro que el esfuerzo no fue agradecido por sus extremidades heridas.

—¿Estás loco? — de nuevo aquel tono frío —Si vuelves a hacer eso en tu estado vas a perder tu brazo. Esas espadas funcionan como la flecha que me dispararon. Si-

—Nos lanzaste al laberinto— soltó sin aire ni queriendo que aquel detalle se le escapara. —Fuiste tú ¿verdad, Eros?

El nombrado se limitó a asentir.

—¿Por qué?

—Las parcas se llevan vidas humanas.

Jack rió amargamente, sin notar la culpabilidad que ahora se debatía en el chico frente a él, pues estaba más ocupado en poner su mano sobre el hombro ajeno.

—Bueno... me dieron una paliza pero… gracias, por salvar el pellejo de Hiccup. Al menos... estamos más cerca de esa mugrosa estrella, ¿No?

Eros... o Evan, Jack no sabía exactamente a que venía la dualidad en su nombre, se limitó a verlo sorprendido con ambos ojos, dejando que una lágrima saliera del orbe que aún mantenía su color, asintiendo de nueva cuenta.

—Pero no vuelvas a ponerte en frente de mí de esa manera...

—No prometo nada — Antes de que Jack pudiera replicar, la palidez comenzó a avanzar en su piel con la misma facilidad que el fuego al propagarse en campo seco y no pudo evitar recordar la pila de fuego, los gritos y las pedradas que el menor había recibido. —Vamos, Pitch no puede acercarse mucho al núcleo del laberinto, la estrella es caída pero sigue siendo una de las mensajeras del Hombre de la Luna.

—... Tiene sentido— Jack se apoyó sobre la madera unos cuantos pasos antes de ser ayudado por Evan quien ahora lo dejaba rodear sus hombros para que caminara junto a él —Entonces... ¿Un vigilante? — preguntó sonriendo un poco.

—Del Odio.

—No va muy acorde con lo que representas como espíritu, ¿sabes?

—Te sorprendería, a veces el amor y el odio están a un paso de distancia. — Sus pasos comenzaron a ser acelerados, arrastrando a Jack en algunos tramos y deteniéndose en una vuelta que tuvo que tomar con cuidado para no caer por la pendiente. —... ¿Por qué no te sorprendió?

—Pitch me contó— no bien terminó su declaración, las manos que lo ayudaban lo dejaron escapar y con esto rodó cuesta abajo hasta terminar boca arriba en el suelo.

—Hijo de... Me hizo jurar no decir nada y él rompió su maldito juramento como si nada— a pesar de que estaba enojado, Jack podía jurar que había cierto dolor en su voz —¿Y?¿De pronto ya no te molesta que te oculte cosas o te mienta?

Jack sonrió un poco incomodo aunque también en una mezcla de alivio y resignación.

—Ah, Eros... ¿O te tengo que decir Evan? — preguntó para aligerar un poco el humor del ahora azabache —Si algo me ha quedado claro, es que tú no me mientes. Eso y que pude haberte preguntado pero... Bueno, tú eres un idiota muy terco y yo un estúpido despistado. — Lentamente se fue poniendo de pie, aprovechando que el otro lo había alcanzado para revolverle el cabello como lo había hecho cuando tenía el tamaño de un infante. —Sólo no me vuelvas a tirarme a mí o a mi "futuro esposo" por un agujero y no tendré de que enojarme contigo.

Eros lo observó fijamente durante unos largos segundos antes de sonreír a pesar de que no se veía tan tranquilizador cuando sus cuencas parecían vacías.

—... Lo tendré en mente.

—Bien, ahora, ¿Cómo sabes que Hiccup está bien?

—Bueno — Eros volvió a ofrecerle su ayuda para retomar el camino que habían dejado —Los únicos que conocen mis dos facetas son Pitch y tú. Puede que "Evan" le haya ordenado a Frid llevar a Hiccup con vida al núcleo.

Jack quiso quejarse sobre dejarle tal responsabilidad o regañarlo por no haber hecho lo contrario, pero al final, sólo pudo sentirse aliviado al saber que Hiccup seguía con vida y un poco de culpa al saber que Eros conocía bien del extraño afecto que Frid sentía por el vigilante del Odio y lo había usado en su beneficio. Le era molesto pero necesario.


End file.
